La hermana pequeña de mi mejor amigo
by Jeanette Cullen Black
Summary: Bella,una chica con muchos sueños que cumplir.Edward un intento de arquitecto al que le han jodido todos los sueños.Si se aman, ¿Por qué no pueden estar juntos?¡Ah!Porque él es su profesor de arte,ella menor de edad y la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo.
1. Prólogo

**Summary: Bella, una chica con muchos sueños que cumplir. Edward un intento de arquitecto al que le han jodido todos los sueños. Si se aman, ¿Por qué no pueden estar juntos? ¡Ah! Porque él es su profesor de arte, ella menor de edad y la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo.**

**Título:**La hermana pequeña de mi mejor amigo.

**Prólogo.**

Era comienzos de marzo, y aunque la nieve había llenado las aceras el día anterior, la tarde traía consigo la promesa de la estación cálida que estaba por llegar.

Con todo, esa noche en particular, Isabella Swan se encontraba a solas en su habitación, cepillándose los brillantes y rebeldes rizos castaños que le caían a un lado del cuello. Se había frotado con delicadeza la piel rosada de las mejillas y ahora se contemplaba en el espejo del tocador, profundamente tallado y lleno de pegatinas y fotografías de recuerdos pasados, frente al que tan a menudo se había preparado otras noches para asistir a grandes y alegres fiestas llenas de adolescentes alcohólicos y hormonados.

Sin embargo, en esos momentos no había nada alegre en su aspecto. Sus brillantes ojos de color chocolate se habían quedado secos de tanto llorar, y su pequeña boca de piñón se fruncía en un gesto desesperado. Parpadeó una y otra vez al contemplar su reflejo, pero no consiguió que le gustara lo que veía. Ya no aprobaba a la chica que le devolvía la mirada, y sabía que, a pesar de las muchas tragedias que había soportado durante su corta vida, nunca había caído tan bajo como ahora. Luego relajó los hombros y alzó su pequeña y definida barbilla. Parpadeó de nuevo con una expresión de determinación en su rostro.

No apartó la mirada del espejo mientras recorría la mesa del tocador en busca de unas tijeras doradas y plateadas. Una vez que las tuvo entre sus dedos, no hubo ni el más leve atisbo de incertidumbre. Las acercó a sus rizos y empezó a cortar. Tenía tal cantidad de cabello que necesitó varios y agonizantes minutos para recortársela.

Solo después de haberlo hecho, cuando había un montón de brillantes mechones castaños a sus pies, separó la silla del tocador y se apartó para contemplar su reflejo. ¿Esto es lo que quería? No, definitivamente, hacerse daño a ella misma no la hacía sentir mejor, lo único que la haría sentir bien en cualquier circunstancia era él, Edward Cullen.

-Estas tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos – murmuró contra el reflejo de ella misma.

Volvió a mirarse en el espejo.

Ya no tenía la larga cabellera castaña que le llegaba a media cintura, en vez de eso sus rizos le llegaban un poco más arriba de los hombros, se había metido un buen tajazo, sin duda.

-Papá me va a matar – dijo en voz alta, al fin y al cabo, Bella era lo único que quedaba de Renée en esa casa.

¡Pero a la mierda todo! ¿No había estado haciendo ella lo que todo el mundo había querido durante todos estos años? Era el día de cambiar, pero acabaría dándose cuenta de que no valía la pena mirar atrás y desear que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

**N/A: Bueno, me he ayudado en el prólogo de los libros de Anna Godbersen, una mitad del prólogo lo saqué de uno de sus libros, la otra mitad yo lo inventé. ¿Creen que debo seguir con la historia? ¿Reviews? Saludos.**


	2. Capítulo uno

**Los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos y puede que alguno me lo invente.**

**N/A: No os mareo, simplemente no me decido V.V Lo siento. A ver, vuelvo a hacer el capítulo 2, porque el que hice anteriormente no me convencía…**

**Capítulo dos.**

**Edward POV.**

**E**mmett nunca me había fallado, y me _emparanoiaba _el pensar que ahora pudiera hacerlo. Hacía una hora que habíamos quedado. Se suponía que vendría a buscarme, pero no aparecía. ¿Qué podía estar haciendo Emmett en estos momentos que… ¡No, no, no! Mejor no pensar que podría estar haciendo porque solo se me ocurre una cosa que puedas estar haciendo como para dejar a tu mejor amigo tirado en el aeropuerto una hora entera. Ansioso salí por la puerta principal para sentarme en los bancos a tomar un poco el aire, el ambiente dentro estaba muy condensado y sinceramente, había un olor repelente a sudor. No es que fuera fino, ni pijo ni mucho menos, es sólo que no me siento cómodo alrededor de gente que no es higiénico.

Los bancos no eran lo más cómodo del mundo, pero mejor que estar de pie respirando el putrefacto aire que todos respiran está.

Un enorme _hummer_, del que debo admitir que estaba increíble, pasó a toda velocidad por el carril derecho del aeropuerto que se dirigía al parking y en último momento se desvió hacia la entrada. Gran suertudo el que tuviera ese coche… - pensé.

Sin importarle nada, se subió a la acera y ahí se quedo el increíble monstruo. Alguien se bajó, pero como el coche parecía más bien un tanque militar que un coche no pude ver quién era el suertudo cabrón propietario del precioso todoterreno.

El suertudo cabrón no se hizo esperar y me quedé de piedra al ver quién era.

-¿Emmett? – pregunté sorprendido. ¿Era Emmett Swan, mi amigo de toda la vida, el propietario de tremendo cochazo? Flipante.

-¿Eddie? ¿Eres tú? – Preguntó confundido mientras caminaba hacia mi - ¡La ostia! ¡Eres tú! ¡Pero cuanto has cambiado! – gritó y de una última zancada llegó hasta donde yo me encontraba y estrechamos nuestros cuerpos en un abrazo de oso, dándonos por últimos unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda.

-Joder Emmett, no te reconocía la verdad – dije admirando su aspecto - siempre habías sido fuerte y alto, pero ¡La ostia! Parecer un tío de estos que se pegan todo el día en el gimnasio.

-A ver, técnicamente me paso todo el día en el gimnasio, trabajo en uno – rió.

Alcé una ceja, eso si yo no lo sabía.

-¿No estabas de monitor deportivo? – pregunté.

-Sí, pero me fui porque no me querían pagar y entonces tuve que buscarme otro trabajo, y como en este pagan que te cagas y me gusta, lo acepté – habló despreocupado.

-Vaya, gracias por habérmelo dicho – dije haciéndome el enfadado.

Emmett rió – No eres el más indicado para hablar.

-¿Porqué? – le pregunté interrogándole con la mirada.

-Porque no es que hayas dado mucha información de tu vida en los últimos años, desde el verano en el que todos nos fuimos a la universidad -me miró y pude notar el dolor en su mirada – sufrimos grandes cambios Edward, y no puedes negar que te distanciaste.

Y era verdad, pero no quería admitirlo.

-Bueno, bueno, pero ya estoy aquí – sonreí intentado quitarle hierro al asunto.

-Si - volvió a sonreír – y espero que pueda volver a ser como antes, Jasper está loco de contento, no se cree que en realidad vengas a vivir a Forks, pensábamos que nunca más volverías – hablaba mientras nos dirigíamos a su coche - ¿Te has dado cuenta de que hace ocho años que no apareces por aquí?

Pues no, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta, mi vida era demasiado uhmm… ¿Cómo decirlo? Vamos, que no tenía tiempo ni para peinarme cuanto más para venir a visitarlos, eran ellos lo que viajaban hasta Inglaterra para verme.

Negué con la cabeza – el tiempo parece a ver volado – le dije acomodándome en el sillón de su gran coche – por cierto, es increíble tu coche, recuerdo que querías comprarte un gran bicho, pero no pensé que fueras a comprarte un _Hummer_, Emmett.

-Ya bueno, sé que intentas cambiar de tema Edward, te conozco como si te hubiera parido, no te olvides que éramos como hermanos y a donde tú ibas, yo iba – rió pero no miró en ningún momento, conducía.

-Cierto – sonreí, tenía muchos recuerdos de Emmett y yo de pequeños - ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunté, porque el hecho era que Emmett conducía, pero yo ni siquiera sabía a dónde íbamos, miraba por la ventana tratando de recordar algo que me hiciera saber por dónde estaríamos pero nada, esto había cambiado tanto…

-Tengo que pasar por casa, debo llevar a Bella a sus clases, pero luego tenemos todo el tiempo para nosotros hasta que tenga que ir a recogerla.

-¿Bella? - ¿Emmett tendría una hija y no me había dicho nada?

-Joder Edward, no me jodas que no te acuerdas de Bella – me espetó Emmett.

-Pues sinceramente, ni puta idea de quién es Bella.

Emmett puso os ojos en blanco y suspiró.

-Mi hermana Edward, mi hermana.

¡Ostia, Bella! Fue como si una bombilla se iluminara arriba de mi cabeza. Bella, la hermanita pequeña de Emmett. Si me acordaba de ella, lo único era que en ese momento no caía. Recuerdo que siempre se escondía detrás de cualquier cosa para poder vernos jugar a Emmett y a mí, pero al final siempre acabábamos pillando, pues siempre se le veía algo, su pelo caoba largo, sus profundos ojos marrones…

Me sorprendí a mi mismo recordando todo esto, no era una persona que solía quedarse con los detalles de las cosas, pero esto al parecer si se me había quedado guardado, pero los recuerdos eran borrosos y parecían estar captados desde una mente pequeña. Esperen. ¿Ella no se había ido con la madre de Emmett el día en que Charlie y ella se habían divorciado?

-Emmett – dije llamando su atención - ¿Bella no se había ido con tu madre? Es que los recuerdos que tengo de ella, aparece como una persona chiquitita y si mal calculo, debería de tener trece años desde el día en que me fui y la Bella que aparece en mis recuerdos es de unos seis o siete…

Emmett se tensó ante la mención de su madre. ¿Había pasado algo y yo no me había enterado? No me extrañaba.

Se aclaró la voz – Si, Bella vivía con mi madre en Phoenix, se había ido con ella cuando mis padres se separaron, pero… uhmm – comentó incómodo – mamá se volvió a casar – dijo con dificultad – y su marido es jugador de beisbol profesional, y viajaba mucho – no despegó la mirada de la carretera, sabía que no quería que identificara su estado de ánimo, pues Emmett era una persona que con mirarla a los ojos sabía que le pasaba – y mamá se quedaba en casa con Bella, pero ella no era feliz, según Bells, así que se vino a vivir con nosotros para poder darle libertad a mi madre.

Suspiré. Podía imaginarme lo duro que sería para Emmett ver a su madre con otro hombre que no fuera su padre, no podía sentirlo como él lo sentía, porque afortunadamente, mis padres seguían juntos – o eso pensaba yo – pero podía hacerme una idea por los gestos y la voz de Emmett.

-Seguro ya es toda una señorita – comenté para que se olvidara del tema por unos segundos.

Rió y viró la cabeza hacia mí.

-Lo es, a finales de este año se va para la universidad – comentó y la sonrisa desapareció de su cara – no quiero que se vaya, ella es lo único que Charlie y yo tenemos, es la luz que nos ilumina cada día.

-Emmett – murmuré, ¿Qué podía decir? Joder, nunca había sentido algo así y ahora me hacía una idea de cómo se tuvo que sentir mi madre el día que me fui – el año recién empieza, tendrás mucho tiempo para disfrutarla, exprime a tu hermanita al máximo y no pienses en eso – sonreí orgulloso por mi discurso, esperaba que le animara un poco.

Se rió a carcajadas – los consejos nunca han sido cosa tuya – murmuró – pero gracias.

No tardamos mucho en llegar a la casa de jefe Swan. Incluso me sorprendió el poco camino que habíamos recorrido, pero no me extrañaba, debido a la velocidad que debía pillar el bicho que Emmett tenía como coche y encima que a su dueño no le gustaba pisarle a fondo… - nótese el sarcasmo.

Emmett no paró el coche ni se bajó, si no que en cambio pegó tremendo bocinazo que di un respingón en mi asiento.

Emmett se rió de mí y giré la cara avergonzado. La puerta se abrió y dejó paso a ver a una preciosa chica de pelo caoba. ¿Era Bella? ¡Si, era ella! Podía reconocerla siempre. Ni su pelo, ni sus ojos habían cambiado. Se había dado la vuelta dejando ver sus increíbles ojos marrones y ahora caminaba hacia el coche. Llevaba unos sencillos vaqueros pitillos azules y una camiseta blanca debajo de una roja de a cuadros y de botones, con unos altísimos tacones a juego. Era preciosa y no podía apartar la mirada de ella… ¡Pero Edward joder, es Bella!

Me obligué a apartar la mirada de ella porque ya estaba llegando al coche y no quería que viera en mis ojos que me había quedado embobado mirándola, pero tuve que girar mi cabeza para volver a verla. Se percató de que había alguien en el asiento delantero, así que optó por subirse detrás.

-Buenas tardes Emm – dijo nada más hubo abierto la puerta trasera del _Hummer._

-Buenas tardes Bells, ¿Preparada? – preguntó Emmett con una gran sonrisa. Se notaba que perdía la cabeza por su hermana pequeña… se giró hacia mí y sonrió – Bells, él es Edward Cullen, mi mejor amigo de toda la vida, ya sabes, el Ed de Esme…

-¡No puede ser! – Chilló Bella en el asiento trasero - ¿Es el hijo soñador de Esme y Carlisle? – preguntó.

Y como se hablaba de mí, tuve que girar la cabeza para encararla. Dios, era guapísima, era toda una señorita, ya no quedaba nada de esa pequeña que se escondía detrás de las puertas para vernos jugar a s hermano y a mí.

Bella se quedó quieta por unos minutos mirándome fijamente a los ojos, al igual que yo, que no podía apartar la mirada.

-Sí – sonrió y me sorprendí al ver que era lo más bello que nunca había visto – tienes cara de sabiondo, eres un Cullen – y volvió a reír.

Dios, era tan dulce…

Sonreí.

-Sí, supongo que todos tenemos algo que nos identifica – sonreí y extendí mi mano – Edward Cullen.

Extendió la suya y la estrechó con la mía – Bella Swan – dios, su piel era tan suave…

-Encantado – sonreí, no era difícil estar feliz a su lado.

-Igualmente – apartó su mano de la mía, pero siguió mirándome – en serio, no puedo creer que seas tú, no sé ni cuantas veces he escuchado hablar de ti, tanto de la boca de tu madre, como de la de tu padre y de la de tu hermana, en serio, te quieren muchísimo – relató con alegría.

-Alice – murmuré.

-Uf, no me la nombres – dijo y se repantigó en el sillón.

-¿Porqué? – pregunté alzando una ceja.

-A puesto mi mano a que por su culpa llevas esos zapatos tan altos – intervino Emmett.

-Y no te equivocas, me cuesta andar – dijo mirándonos a su hermano y a mí con cara sufrida y se rió – pero es Alice.

-Veo que no cambia – reí, Alice siempre obsesionada por las compras…

Cada vez que venía a Inglaterra a visitarme me llevaba maletas y maletas llenas de ropa, además de sacarme un día entero por ahí con ella de compras, al final acababa con más ropa de la necesaria y sin una buena suma de dinero en mi tarjeta.

-Ella nunca – dijo Emmett – nos viste a todos.

-Sí, y supongo que a "Jasper" – dije intencionadamente – también.

-¡Eh! – se quejó Bella – es un gran chico.

-No he dicho que no – le contesté.

-Lo insinuaste – me contestó.

-Bells, Bells, Bells, mi pequeña Bells, es normal que lo diga así, yo también lo hago con tu noviecito – le dijo Emmett.

-No tengo novio Emmett, y lo sabes – contraatacó.

-No estaría yo muy seguro… - dijo Emmett entrecerrando los ojos.

-Cree lo que quieras – dijo ella tan tranquila y se echó para atrás en el asiento.

-No es que me caiga mal, Bella, ha sido mi amigo desde siempre junto a tu hermano, es solo que a ver, no sé si lo entenderás, porque tú eres la pequeña…

-Puedo entenderlo, no soy tonta y ¡Ah! No soy pequeña – me cortó.

Reí, era de carácter.

-Bueno, pues eso, a ver, lo digo así porque esperó a que me fuera para abalanzarse sobre mi hermana…

-Ella también le ama – dijo.

La miré por el espejo retrovisor, miraba por la ventana.

-Lo sé, y me alegra de que haya sido Jasper la persona con la que esté – respondí.

No hablamos más en todo el trayecto. No sabía a dónde íbamos, otra vez – tendría que inspeccionarme la zona, pero otro día – solo sabía que íbamos a llevar a Bella a alguna clase.

-¿Qué clase tienes Bella? – pregunté interesado.

-A fotografía – contestó con una sonrisa pero sin apartar la mirada de la ventana, parecía estar sumida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Te gusta? – pregunté.

-Me encanta – afirmó y levantó la cabeza encontrándose con mi mirada por el espejo retrovisor, mierda, sabría que la estaba espiando…

-De hecho, es lo que vas a estudiar, ¿No, Bells? – preguntó Emmett.

-Si – sonrió – es lo que quiero estudiar.

-Me imagino que tendrás una gran cámara – le devolví la sonrisa.

-Una buena_ réflex_ – contestó sin apartar la mirada del espejo que unía nuestras miradas.

-Yo también tengo una.

-Tendrás un día que dejarme echarle un vistazo.

-Claro.

Apartó la mirada y se volvió para sacar algo de su maleta que estaba en el asiento a su lado. Sacó un blog de ella y me lo tendió como pudo, ya que los asientos nos impedían una buena movilidad.

-Son algunas fotos que he hecho, naturalmente, no todas, pero ese es un nuevo blog y creo que podrás ver algunas que te puedan gustar – lo cogí – por si quieres echarle una ojeada y eso… - dijo ruborizándose… era preciosa…

-Claro, me encantará seguro, ¿No lo necesitas? – pregunté, no haría que le pusiesen alguna nota negativa por no llevar su blog encima.

-No, hoy no lo necesito, es viernes, clase teórica – sonrió.

Cogió la maleta, se la puso en su regazo y la cerró. Se la colgó al hombro y abrió la puerta. No me había dado cuenta que ya habíamos llegado. Salió del coche y se paró delante de la ventana en la que yo estaba.

-Un placer Edward – murmuró y me sonrió – Emmett, le diré a Alice que venga a buscarme – le informó.

-Está bien… - contestó Emmett.

-Bella – se dio a vuelta porque ya había comenzado a hablar y se paró mirándome directamente a los ojos – también para mí ha sido un placer – le sonreí – hasta luego – y el _Hummer _arrancó y la perdí de vista, de momento.

**N/A: Yo, sinceramente pienso que este capítulo está mucho mejor que el que había echo al principio. Espero que os guste, saludos.**


	3. Capítulo dos

**Los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos y puede que alguno me lo invente.**

**N/A: **Lo sé, he tardado muchísimo en subir un capítulo de este fic… pero bueno, ya he acabado con todos los demás así que me dedicaré en cuerpo y alma a este, que por cierto, tengo muchas ideas de él.

**Capítulo tres.**

**Bella POV.**

**O**h, dios, pero que bueno estaba Edward Cullen, uf, sólo el ver sus ojos me derretía, ¿Cómo podía estar tan bueno un simple mundano? Joder, quien lo pillara… _¡Joder Bella, céntrate! Seguro que tiene novia, ¿No has visto lo tremendo que estaba? _Si, es verdad, seguro que tenía pareja, y a lo mejor y todo tiene hasta hijos, según tenía entendido, tenía la misma edad que Emmett…

-Isabella por favor, ¿Puede decirme las partes más importantes en una cámara fotográfica?

Mierda, se me había ido la bola por completo.

-Claro que sí, señorita Parker – Por dios, ¿Cómo podía obligarnos a decirle señorita? ¡Pero si tenía más años que mi propio padre! – Los megapíxeles, el zoom óptico, la tarjeta de memoria, lentes, batería y compatibilidad – dije a la carrerilla casi sin aire.

-Muy bien señorita, veo que se toma las clases muy en serio – murmuró y caminó hacia la pizarra para volver con el temario.

¿Cómo no me voy a tomar las clases en serio? ¿Si vengo por algo es no?

Rodé los ojos, saqué un cuaderno de mi mochila, un bolígrafo y empecé a rayar la hoja para descargar mi rabia y frustración. La señora Parker nos veía como un montón de chicos rebeldes de diecisiete años que solo asistían a sus clases para pasar el tiempo.

Intenté seguir el hilo de la clase, pero mis pensamientos estaban en otra parte, lejos, muy lejos de aquí, junto a un chico de ojos verdes y pelo cobrizo que acababa de conocer hacia una hora. ¿Podía una encapricharse con un chico que conocía solo de una hora? Si no se podía, debía de ser yo la primera que lo había hecho.

El reloj que colgaba de la pared frente a mí dio la hora en punto, dando por finalizada la clase. Todos a mi alrededor recogieron sus cosas deprisa y salieron lo más rápido que pudieron, yo hubiese hecho lo mismo, hombre, como que un viernes a las siete de la tarde no es que apetezca mucho estar sentada en una clase asfixiante, con treinta y un personas y una profe pesada pudiendo estar en tu casa, recostada en el jardín y leyendo un gran libro, pero una persona, para más detalles un chico, bloqueó mi salida, y por tanto, mis esperanzas a de salir de allí en estos momentos.

-¿Qué tal, Bella? Te he visto un poco despistadilla hoy, ¿No comprendes bien lo que explica la señora Parker? Si quieres, puedo ayudarte con ello.

Puto James y sus intentos de llevarme a la cama… porque vamos, todo sabemos porque James me trata como si fuera una princesa y se muestra tan amable.

-Bueno, es que estoy un poco mala y como comprenderás tengo ganas de llegar a mi casa – dije esto último dándole un poco más de entonación, a ver si pillaba la indirecta…-

-¿Quieres que te lleve? Puedo hacerlo, ¿Eh? No sería ninguna molestia, incluso, si quieres podemos pasar por una farmacia antes y comprar algo para ese dolor.

-No gracias James, en serio, eres muy amable pero ya va a venir una amiga a por mí, en serio, puedes IRTE tranquilo – le contesté. ¿Tan difícil era pillarlo?

-Bueno, si ya has quedado, no seré yo el que te rompa los esquemas, pero… ¿Te apetecería hacer algo el fin de semana? – preguntó moviendo las cejas.

Me cago en… Mi móvil empezó a sonar. Oh por dios, dios que estás ahí arriba, al fin haces algo por mí.

-Un momento – le dije a James señalando mi móvil que sonaba insistentemente - ¿Si? – pregunté sin mirar antes la pantalla.

-Bella, ¿Piensas salir hoy? ¿Recuerdas lo que se suponía que íbamos a hacer? – y la voz chillona de Alice sonaba al otro lado de la línea.

-Ya voy – dije y corté la llamada, me giré hacia la mesa para coger mis cosas – bueno, tengo que irme que ya me estas esperando, adiós.

Y salí apresuradamente con mis cosas mal cogidas para evitar a James, porque sabía que no le había respondido a su pregunta de salir, y no tenía intención de hacerlo, pero sabía que no pararía hasta que me tuviera en su cama, si eso creía… conmigo la llevaba clara.

Divisé el posche amarillo cantoso de Alice en la cera de en frente y me lancé hacia la carretera sin mirar, sabía que James me seguía, había escuchado su voz llamarme una y otra vez, pero me había hecho la loca.

Cruzé corriendo la carretera y abrí rápido la puerta del coche para meterme como una bala.

-¡Arranca! – le grité a Alice, sabía que James incluso se acercaría al coche,

Alice no se hizo de rogar y con un chirrido de ruedas el coche salió disparado como si fuera un coche de carreras.

-¿A qué ha venido eso? – preguntó después de unos minutos.

-James – suspiré.

-¿Otra vez? ¿Pero ese tío no se cansa de darte la bara?

-Al parecer no.

-Joder…

-Alice – dije girándome hacia ella en el sillón del copiloto - ¿En qué idioma hablo yo? ¿Crees que no hablo bien o algo?

-¿Eh? No entiendo Bells.

-Si… es que joder, le he mandado todo tipo de indirectas y nada…

-No hay peor ciego, que el que no quiere mirar.

-Eso es verdad – la miré por última vez y me giré hacia la ventana, me encanta mirar por las ventanas mientras iba en coche, me daba tiempo para sumirme en mis pensamientos, pensar… imaginar…

-Bells, ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacértelo? Yo doy mi permiso, pero como Charlie se entere… uf, la que arma.

Deje de mirar por la ventana para encararla.

-Claro que quiero hacérmelo Alice.

-Prométeme que tendrás cuidado para que Charlie no te lo vea.

-Prometido.

En pocos minutos más llegamos a nuestro lugar de destino. Era una pequeña tienda de tatuajes en Seattle.

Dejé mi mochila en el suelo, guardada debajo del asiento por si las moscas y me bajé cerrando la puerta despacio, Alice era muy tiquismiquis en cuanto a su coche se refería.

Cogió mi mano y entramos juntas a la tienda.

-Buenos días – nos saludó un hombre poniéndose a nuestro lado. Le miré bien. Estaba todo tatuado, hasta la cabeza que la llevaba rapada, además de miles de piercing por todos lados. Intenté mirar lo menos posible, pues sabía que eso podía molestarle.

-Buenos días, veníamos porque mi hermana quiere hacerse un tatuaje – habló Alice.

-Claro, ¿Cuántos años tiene? – preguntó repasándome con la mirada.

-Diecisiete, casi dieciocho – contestó.

-Bien, acompáñenseme.

Nos guió por unos pasillos, hasta llegar a una puerta blanca que abrió y nos hizo pasar. En frente mía podía ver una camilla verde con una mesa corredera al lado en la que había miles de agujas. _Oh dios mío Bella, intenta mirar lo menos posible hacia allí…_

-Siéntate en la camilla por favor – me pidió el chico.

Caminé hacia ella y con un simple movimiento, salté sobre la camilla y quedé sentada con los pies en el espacio desde la camilla al suelo.

-Muy bien, ¿Qué quieres hacerte? – preguntó cogiendo una silla roja que tenía al otro extremo de la habitación y sentándose a mi lado.

-Pues, me gustaría tatuarme una pequeña cámara fotográfica, pero algo pequeño, sencillo, nada grande ni excesivo, solo ese pequeño dibujo que te hace recordar lo que amas – hablé tan profundo, que hasta el chico me miró con cara sorprendida.

-Sí, entiendo lo que quieres decir, lo he tatuado más veces.

-Bueno, yo es que lo vi en una revista y me gustó – murmuré ruborizándome.

El chico rió y se levantó de la silla.

-¿En donde quieres hacértelo?

-En la muñeca estaría bien, pero no en el centro, si no a un lado hacia la derecha.

-Bien, veo que tienes las cosas claras – me miró - ¿Agujas indoloras y crema?

-Por favor – pedí.

-¿Solo tinta negra?

-Sí.

-Bien.

Alice se sentó a mi lado y juntas vimos como lo preparaba todo, vertía en un pequeño bol un poco de tinta sacado de un botito de plástico, cogía agujas y preparaba un potingue en otro bol, cogía paños, agua y demás utensilios que nunca había visto en mi vida.

Lo puso todo en una bandeja y lo dejó en la mesa que estaba cerca a nosotras.

-No va a dolerte, date cuenta que tienes agujas indoloras y la crema – me sonrió.

¿Se veía el miedo en mi semblante? Pues quizá tiene razón mi padre al decir que soy un libro abierto.

Alice me cogió de la mano y me sonrió dándome apoyo. Le devolví la mirada y fijé la vista en lo que el chico hacia.

Primero aplicó la crema que al principio escoció un poco pero que luego fue desapareciendo y congelándome la mano. Cogió una pequeña máquina gris de la mesa y vertió dentro de ella el líquido negro que anteriormente había puesto en el bol, reemplazó una aguja por las nuevas y tiró las usadas.

-¿Preparada? – preguntó girándose hacia mí con la maquina prendida en mano.

Respiré hondo y asentí.

.

Tampoco había sido para tanto, ni siquiera había sentido nada después de que la crema me congelara la muñeca, es más, si no hubiera visto como lo hacía ni siquiera me habría dado cuenta de que me estaban pichando con una aguja. El resultado quedó genial. Ahora había en un lado de mi mueca una pequeña cámara negra, era perfecta, había quedado genial.

Abrasé a Alice según salimos de la tienda.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias – la bombardeé a agradecimientos mientras nos subíamos al coche.

-Por dios Bells, eres mi mejor amiga, no tienes ni que darlas.

Sonreí y asentí.

-Si tengo que darlas.

-Pues no – me discutió.

-Pues si – le discutí esta vez yo.

-Já – murmuró con una sonrisa y arrancó el coche.

Estuve todo el camino de regreso a casa mirando mi muñeca, era genial, había quedado estupendo y me sentía orgullosa de mi muñeca.

-Puede parecer tonto -murmuré – pero me siento orgullosa de mi muñeca.

Alice soltó una tremenda carcajada que me contagió a mí.

-Me alegro de que estés contenta, es un alivio para mí saber que este año te haré un regalo de navidad que te guste.

-Alice, todos tus regalos me encantan – dije sin poder apartar la mirada de mi pequeño tatuaje – pero tengo que admitir, que este ha sido el mejor.

- Por dios Bella, no tienes que fingir que te encanta toda la ropa que te regalo siempre, sabes que las odias.

La miré.

-Es cierto.

-Lo sabía – sonrío y eso un gesto ganador con la mano.

-Eh, que ese gesto solo lo puede hacer Nadal – me quejé riendo.

-Ya si claro – contesto.

Llegamos a mi casa a las diez de la noche. Todas las luces de la casa estaban encendidas, era extraño, por lo normal solo lo solía estar prendida la del salón, donde Emmett y papá se ponían todas las noches a ver deporte mientras yo me iba a mi cuarto a leer o a hacer otra cosa mucho más interesante que estar viendo deporte con dos fanáticos.

Miré a Alice con el ceño fruncido.

-No hagas como si no lo supieras, porque Edward ya me ha dicho que te ha visto.

Me congelé en el instante al escuchar su nombre.

-¿Qué? – pregunté.

-Sí, que ya he visto a mi hermano, ha pasado hoy por casa de mi madre y da la casualidad de que había ido a visitarla, y justo me lo he encontrado – sonreía mientras relataba lo ocurrido – se me han saltado las lágrimas y todo, hacia mucho que no veía a mi hermano, ¿Sabes? Desde el verano en el que se fue a estudiar fuera no había vuelto a poner un pie en Forks, y al parecer, ahora va a quedarse, y encima a vivir, ¿no es genial? – preguntó Alice emocionada.

-Sí, lo es, ¿Pero qué tiene que ver todo esto con que todas las luces de mi casa estén encendidas? – pregunté todavía sin comprender.

-A que Edward está ahí dentro.

¿Qué? ¿Qué Edward Cullen estaba en mi pequeña e humilde casa que por cierto estaba patas arriba? Oh mierda. Comparándola con su casa, iba a pensar que era una mierda. ¿Y si no le gustaba? ¿Y si decidía que era poca cosa para él y no volvía a aparecer nunca por aquí? Joder Bella, contrólate, ¿Te estás escuchando hablar? Oh mierda, es verdad, para – me dije a mi misma.

Pero a ver, papa nunca ha tenido otra casa, y Edward y Emmett se conocen desde siempre así que seguro ya habrá visto la casa.

Suspiré un poco más aliviada, no había nada de lo que preocuparse, de todos modos, Edward no me parecía un chico que se fijara mucho en lo material , aunque, las personas puedes aparentar cosas que no son.

Salí del coche y le lancé las llaves a Alice que estaba desesperada por entrar en mi casa. Corrió hacia la puerta y vi como la abría apresuradamente dejando las llaves puestas en la cerradura. Me tomé mi tiempo, llegué a la puerta y retiré la llave guardándola luego en el bolsillo pequeño de siempre en la mochila.

Caminé hacia el salón, de donde se escuchaban muchas voces.

-No, yo digo que el Eclipse está mejor que el Amanecer – murmuró Alice con irritación.

-Pues yo prefiero el Luna Nueva… - saltó mi hermano.

-Hola – saludé entrando por la puerta y cortando la conversación.

-Hola Bells, ¿Qué tal te han ido tus clases? – me preguntó mi hermano saltando del sillón en el que se encontraba con Rosalie para venir a saludarme, quitarme la mochila de los hombros y apartarla en un rincón.

-Bien – respondí un poco cortada, me había tratado como una niña y Edward estaba delante.. Oh dios tierra trágame. Le lancé una mirada mortal a Emmett de esas de 'Ya hablaremos luego tú yo'-

-Bella, a ti que te gusta más, ¿el Eclipse, el amanecer, o el Luna nueva? – preguntó mi cuñada golpeando con la mano un sitio libre a su lado en el sillón.

-Yo sinceramente soy más del Hard Rock – sonreí ligeramente.

Jasper estalló en carcajadas.

-¿De qué te ríes emo? – pregunté con toda la mala leche del mundo, odiaba que se metiera conmigo y sabía que ahora no se estaba riendo conmigo, si no de mi.

-Wow, adoro a esta chica – dijo Edward sonriéndome.

Me ruboricé al instante y Edward me regaló una sonrisa torcida. Oh dios, era… joder, ese tío era una maravilla.

-Edward… - murmuró Alice advirtiéndole con la mirada.

-Está bien, está bien, ya no digo más nada, de todos modos, no tengo ni idea de lo que hablan – se excusó.

-Son las tres discotecas más famosas de Seattle – hablé para Edward.

-¿Te gusta la fiesta?

-No, la odio.

-Bueno, coincidimos en algo más que en la marca de cámara.

Sonreí.

-Al parecer estos dos hacen buenas migas, son igual de sosos – dijo Rosalie.

-Bueno, dejemos las habladurías para luego, ahora hay que elegir un lugar, la primera noche de Edward en Forks después de siete años tiene que ser celebrada – gritó mi hermana más emocionado que un niño pequeño el día de navidad al abrir sus regalos.

-Amanecer.

-Eclipse.

-Luna Nueva.

-Vale – dije levantándome del sofá – haremos papelitos, pediré una mano inocente y la que salga, salió.

-Si es que es una artista – susurró Emmett para luego venir hacia mí y morrearme el moflete.

Todos rieron ante la acción de Emmett, incluso Edward, que no pudo aguantar la risa ante mi cara y empezó a reír como un poseso.

Si, era lindo, pero era un grandísimo hijo de puta.

-Vale Emmett, para ya – le dije y puse mis manos contra su fuerte pecho para despegarlo de mí.

Resoplando me dirigí a mi mochila, saqué una hoja y escribí los tres nombres de las tres discotecas. Corté los papelitos en trocitos y los revolví en mi mano, me acerqué a Edward y extendí mi mano.

-Coge uno – le dije.

-Pues a menuda mano inocente te fuiste a arrimar – soltó Emmett.

-Huy, si Edward es inocente entonces yo todavía soy virgen – rió Jasper a lo que Edward se puso como un tomate.

-¿Vas dejar de hacerles caso y coger uno de una vez? – contesté con voz fría.

Edward me miró serio y cogió un papel de mi mano rozándome la palma. Joder, un pequeño escalofrío me recorrió de arriaba abajo.

-Amanecer – murmuró.

-Bien, entonces que cada uno vaya a prepararse, nos vemos aquí dentro de una hora – dijo Rosalie y salió apresurada por la puerta.

-No me ha dejado ni despedirme – contestó Emmett.

-Bueno, tiene que prepararse, es una chica, de esas que se empolvan en maquillaje, tiene que estar perfecta, recuerda, es Rosalie, y con ese último comentario salí del salón para dirigirme a mi habitación, presentía que la noche de hoy iba a ser muy, pero que muy movidita.

**N/A: Wow, ¿Qué tienen que decirme? Jajaja, si, os aseguro yo, que la noche será MUY, PERO QUE MUY movidita – ríe perversamente - ¿reviews? Saludos.**


	4. Capítulo tres

**Los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos y puede que alguno me lo invente.**

**N/A: Espero que lo disfruten, creo que este capítulo os va a gustar. Saludos.**

**Capítulo tres.**

Bella POV.

Hacía una noche fría, y aunque me hubiese gustado ponerme unos simples vaqueros y una bonita sudadera con unas cómodas converse, Alice no me había dejado, al contrario, me había obligado a ponerme un vestido negro a medio muslo y sin mangas con una fina rebeca por encima y unos tacones enormes, y aunque casi no podía ni andar por las adoquinadas calles de Seattle, tenía que hacer de tripas corazón y poner mi mejor cara de fingida felicidad.

Aunque si lo pensaba bien, tampoco había sido tan mala idea apuntarme, pues Edward agradaba la vista. Oh dios, estaba realmente bueno, y era jodidamente lindo. Alice le había obligado a vestirse, al igual que a todos, pero con Edward había acertado. Le había puesto una camiseta marinera tres cuartos que le marcaba todo su perfecto torso, a juego con unos ajustados vaqueros pitillos que marcaba su enorme paquete y unas simples converse de las que me gustaría apoderarme.

Al fin, después de haber caminado unas cuantas calles desde donde habías dejado el coche, habías llegado a la discoteca.

Alice y Edward entraron los primeros juntos, seguidos por Rosalie y Jasper y luego mi hermano y yo, el que no paraba de mirar a Alice con cara asesina y de intentar cubrirme con su cuerpo, odiaba en la forma en la que me sobreprotegía.

Entramos. Ni siquiera me habían pedido el _DNI_ aunque fuera menor de edad, pero suponía que con el aspecto que debía de llevar se habían pensado que era mayor, le darías las gracias a Alice por eso.

-¿Bella?

Me di la vuelta buscando al dueño de la voz que me había nombrado.

¡Mierda! Maldita en la hora en la que me había girado y no me había hecho la loca siguiendo de largo.

-Mike - contesté con una falsa sonrisa.

-Oh dios Bella, pero si realmente eres tú, estás espectacular esta noche, no es que no lo estés las demás noches, ni los demás días, es sólo que hoy te has puesto realmente linda, mucho más que los demás días, a lo que repito, no digo que no lo estés, es más, siempre lo estás..

-¿Y tú eres? - preguntó con brusquedad cortando el discurso de Newton mi hermano.

-Mike, Newton, Mike Newton.

-¿Tienes complejos de James Bon o qué? - se carcajeó mi hermano levantando una ceja.

-Emmett... - le advertí.

Mi hermano giró la cabeza y se me quedó mirando.

-¿Quieres tomar algo Bella? - preguntó Mike rompiendo el momento de tensión entre hermanos.

-Eh...

-No, gracias, ella se viene conmigo - y cogiéndome por un brazo, Emmett me llevó hasta la mesa en la que todos se encontraban.

Estaban todos sentados alrededor de una pequeña mesa baja con bancos a su alrededor.

-¿Porqué habéis tardado tanto? ¿Algún problema con la edad de Bella? - preguntó Rosalie haciéndose a un lado para dejarle hueco a mi hermano en el banco.

-No, un estúpido que quería salir con ella - contestó Emmett de mal humor.

-¡Emmett, no quería salir conmigo y de todos modos si eso quisiera, yo no querría salir con él! -me defendí.

-Claro, pero ese capaz que te pone algo en la bebida, te la da, te la tomas y luego te lleva al baño y te viola - dijo dramáticamente mi hermano haciendo una mueca.

-¡Joder Emmett, para ya! - le grité lanzando los brazos al aire haciendo sin querer que el vestido se me subiese un poco.

-Vale, está bien, Emmett, déjalo ya, Bella, siéntate al lado de Edward - intervino Jasper.

Intentado cubrir mis muslos lo mayor posible caminé hacia donde Edward se encontraba sentado en el banco y me tiré a su lado soltando un ligero suspiro de cansancio, Emmett nunca cambiaría.

-Todo un hermano celoso, ¿Eh? - escuché la suave voz de Edward a mi lado.

-Emmett se pasa de celoso - intenté sonreír, pero el tema no me hacía nada de gracia.

-Lo hace porque te quiere - le defendió.

-No te digo que no - le corté.

-Bueno chicos, ¿Qué queréis beber? - preguntó Alice con auténtica energía.

-Ginebra - contestó mi hermano el primero.

-Que sean dos - dijo Edward.

-Tres - sonrió Jasper.

-Pues yo un cubata - murmuró Rosalie.

-Un malibú para mi - dijo Alice.

Todos se giraron hacia mí y me miraron expectantes.

-Vodka con coca-cola, por favor - pedí con vergüenza al sentirme observada.

-En seguida se los traemos señores - dijo el camarero y metiendo su pequeña libreta en su bolsillo se fue directo a realizar el pedido.

-No sabía que bebías - murmuró Emmett apretando los dientes.

Desvié la mirada, no iba a entrar en su juego, no hoy, no delante de Edward, que no sabía por qué, pero me importaba lo que el pensase.

-¡Oh dios mío Emmett! ¿A caso no recuerdas lo que tú bebías cuando tenías su edad? ¡Por dios, si eras su maldita aspiradora! - saltó mi cuñada en mi defensa haciéndonos estañar a todos en carcajadas, incluso a mí.

-Menudas te pillabas hermano - comentó Edward - así que no puedes decirle nada a la pobre chica porque se eche uno, además, es mayorcita y sabe lo que hace - y giró su cara para sonreírme y guiñarme un ojo de complicidad.

-Exacto - sonreí más animada.

La noche estaba siendo un poco pesada. La música a todo volumen amenazaba con romperme los tímpanos y lo que veía a mí alrededor no me daba más que asco. Jasper y Alice estaba enredados en el banco explorando la boca del otro y mi hermano y Rosalie ni que decir, que además de estar más que borrachos parecía que iban a montárselo allí mismo delante de todos.

Me sentía un poco mareada, había bebido más de la cuenta, ni en la fiesta de dieciocho de mi amiga Elizabeth había bebido tanto.

-¿Te aburres, a que sí? - preguntó Edward llegando con una copa más en la mano y dejándose caer a mi lado en el banco del que misteriosamente no me había movido en toda la noche.

Giré para verlo mejor, se estaba llevando la copa de alcohol a la boca y sus finos labios chupaban el vidrio... joder, como me gustaría ser ese vaso ahora mismo...

-Sí, la verdad es que esto está un poco pesado - contesté incómoda, tener a Edward a mi lado me producía cosas raras, además de que estaba algo desorientada.

-¿Has bebido mucho? Porque yo, bueno - empezó a reír a carcajadas como si hubiese contado un chiste buenísimo - estoy algo piripi, lo decís así, ¿Verdad? Piripi - y volvió a echarse a reír como un poseso.

-Sí, realmente has bebido mucho Edward - confirmé.

-¿Yo? ¡Qué !

Cogí mi copa de la mesa y me la llevé a mis labios, iba a absorber para sentir el alcohol quemar mi garganta con ese agrio sabor que tan locos nos volvía a los humanos pero eso nunca pasó, porque una mano, su mano, había detenido el proceso cogiendo mi vaso entre sus manos.

-¿Qué haces? - le pregunté confundida.

-Esto - murmuró.

Dejó mi vaso y el suyo en la mesa y se acercó lento hacia mí sin parar de mirar mis ojos. No podía reaccionar, ¿Iba a besarme o tenía algo en el pelo y iba a quitármelo?

Sonrió y luego posó sus suaves labios contra los míos. Al principio no pasó nada, pues me había pillado con la guardia baja y muy, muy sorprendida, pero al momento en el que empezó a mover sus labios contra los míos, yo también lo había hecho dejándome llevar por el momento.

Podía escuchar el leve rose de nuestros labios chocando, moviéndose en un vaivén, y miles de sensaciones, de sentimientos, me embargaron. Abrió su boca y pasó su lengua a la mía chocando su lengua con mis dientes, pidiendo permiso para entrar. Me dejé llevar. Introdujo con cuidado su lengua en mi boca, explorando cada parte de ella, mordiendo mi lengua en el camino, rozando mis dientes, mi boca, mis labios... y al finalizar el beso, mordió mi labio inferior para terminar el acalorado encuentro de nuestras bocas.

Retiró sus labios de los míos, pero no se despegó ni dejó de mirar mis ojos.

-Eres preciosa, ¿Lo sabías? - preguntó, pero no me dejó decir nada, pues se abalanzó contra mis labios esta vez sujetando mi cara entre sus manos.

Y no pude hacer nada, porque me controlaba, me dominaba, ese chico de ojos jade me controlaba.

Después de unos segundos de devorar mis labios, se separó, se levantó del banco y me tendió una mano invitándome a irme con él.

-¿Vamos?

Asentí sonriendo.

No sé si era por las copas demás que me había tomado, o por la simple atracción que sentía hacia él, pero cogí su mano y me levanté. Me pegó a su cuerpo posando sus manos en mi cintura en un acto de posesión y caminamos unos pasos más hasta los baños. Entramos y nos encerramos en uno riendo.

No sabía que me pasaba, sabía lo que iba a suceder, pero no le tenía miedo, quizás el alcohol había bloqueado todos mis sentidos y mis actos de madurez, sólo sabía que quería que Edward me desnudara con esas suaves manos que poseía y que se hundiera en mi una y otra vez.

Me hizo pasar primero y luego, entrando detrás de mí, cerró la puerta para luego abalanzarse contra mí. Empezó besando mis labios, siguiendo por mi mandíbula, cuello... Apartó la tela de vestido que cubría mis pechos y con un ligero tirón los desató dejándolos expuestos hacia él. Sonrió y me miró con unos ojos brillantes por la pasión del momento. Me miró por última vez pidiéndome permiso con la mirada y luego bajó su cabeza hasta mi pecho derecho para morderlo con delicadeza arrancando un brutal gemido de lo más hondo de mi. Levantó la mirada y me sonrió. En seguida se apoderó de mi otro pezón arrancando gemido tras gemido, llevándome al borde de mi misma.

Llevé mis manos a su camiseta y se la quité lo más deprisa que me fue posible.

-Bella... - gimió mientras mordía el lóbulo de su oreja.

-¿Si, Edward? - pregunté con la voz más inocente que me fue posible.

-No puedo aguantar más.

-No aguantes.

Y no tuve que decirle más nada. Se apoderó de mi boca mientras me iba acorralando contra la pared. Íbamos retrocediendo mientras mordía mis labios, los besaba, acariciaba mi cuerpo... hasta que mi espalda chocó contra la pared y se pegó tanto a mí que pude notar su dura erección contra mi abdomen. Gemí por el contacto.

-Shhhh... Tranquila - me susurró al oído.

Cogió mis piernas por mis muslos y con un suave saltó, enrosqué mis piernas en su cintura. Bajó mis manos hacia mis caderas y levantó mi vestido hasta que pudo sacarlo por completo.  
>Llevé mi boca hacia su cuello y presioné con mis dientes fuertemente dejándole una gran marca que lo excitó aún más. Bajé mis manos por su pecho desnudo hasta la cremallera de su pantalón, la que bajé, haciendo que sus vaqueros cayeran al piso y le dejaran solo en unos lindos bóxers que le marcaban todo. Edward sonrió y se bajó los bóxers dejando ver su muy excitado miembro.<p>

-¿Ves que reacción tienes en mi?

-Shh... - ahora fue mi momento de callarle, presionando insistentemente mis labios con los suyos.  
>Nos separó un poco y retirado mis braguitas, introdujo su pene brusca y rápidamente dentro de mi haciéndome soltar un grito de impresión y dolor. Sentí como algo dentro de mí se rompía.<p>

-¡Bella! - gritó Edward haciendo ademán de salir de dentro de mí, pero lo sostuve por los hombros impidiéndoselo.

-Sigue.

-Bella joder, eras virgen – me miró alarmado - ¿Porqué no me lo dijiste? - pareció haber perdido la borrachera de repente - hubiese tenido más cuidado.

-Cállate Edward, ahora no puedes echarte atrás, lo echo, echo está.  
>Pareció pensárselo unos minutos, pero besarle el pecho fue el último empujón que necesitaba para seguir.<p>

Apretó mi trasero en sus manos y presionándolo contra su ser que estaba dentro de mi empezó a embestirme con movimientos fuertes y rítmicos al principio, que se fueron relajando a medida que los dos íbamos llegando al orgasmo. Llegamos al final y ambos nos corrimos dentro del otro.  
>Todavía acelerada me apoyé rendida contra su pecho y allí me quedó, con la espalda contra la pared y mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.<br>Mi respiración se fue relajando al mismo ritmo que la de él hasta que mantuvimos el ritmo de respiración normal. Suspiré contra su pecho y me levanté un poco para poder mirar la expresión de su cara.

-Bella...

-¿Uhm?

-Nada.

Me incorporé y salí de dentro de él haciendo una mueca.

-Es normal que ahora pueda dolerte un rato, puede llegar a irritarse...

Giré mi cabeza hacia él y me le quedé mirando.

-¿Qué?

-Lo siento Bella yo...

-¿Tú?

-No quería, ¿Vale? Fue todo un error, un tonto y estúpido error, yo estaba bebido, no sabía lo que hacía...

-Un error - susurré dolida, era mi primera vez y todo había sido un error - vale, todo ha sido un error.

Me puse mis braguitas y a medida que iba recogiendo mis cosas del suelo me las iba poniendo. Por último, me coloqué bien el vestido y cogí mi bolso del inodoro.

-Bella...

-Que te follen, Edward.

Abrí la puerta del baño con tal mala ostia, que si tuviera un poco más de fuerza fijo me hubiese cargado la manecilla. Caminé con paso decidido y pisando fuerte hasta llegar a la mesa que minutos antes ocupábamos. Me sentía rara, diferente, como si una parte de mi hubiese cambiado esta noche, supongo que quizás es eso lo que se siente cuando tienes tu primera relación sexual.  
>Llegué a la mesa con Edward detrás, podía sentirlo además de haberle escuchado llamarme en un par de ocasiones.<p>

-¿Nos vamos? - pregunté con brusquedad.

-¿Dónde te habías metido enana? - me preguntó Jasper con su estúpida sonrisa sincera de siempre.

-¿Podemos irnos por favor? - pregunté aguantando el llanto.

Le dirigí una rápida mirada a Alice, ella entendió y se levantó del banco cogiendo a Jasper del brazo.  
>-Edward, ¿Estas sobrio? - le preguntó a su hermano que estaba detrás de mí.<p>

-Sí Alice, sí, estoy sobrio.

-¿Puedes llevar tú a Rosalie y a Jasper a casa? Yo me encargaré de llevar a Emmett y a Bella – dijo Alice sin quitar la mirada de mi en ningún momento.

-Claro…

-Gracias hermanito, nos vemos mañana – se acercó a Edward y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

Caminé deprisa hacia Emmett que estaba tendido en el banco con los ojos casi cerrados y me bajé hasta donde se encontraba para cogerle por los brazos en un vano intento de llevármelo de allí.

-Deja, yo te ayudo en lo que Jasper lleva a Rose a mi coche.

Maldita sea, ¿Es que a caso estaba empelado en joderme la noche más de lo que ya lo había hecho?

No me apetecía para nada permanecer ni un minutos más en su compañía, pero tenía unas ganas enormes de llegar a casa, quitarme esta ridícula ropa y estos tremendos tacones y meterme en mi pequeña y calentita cama, así que engullí mi orgullo y me hice a un lado para que pudiera coger a mi hermano y meterlo en el coche.

Lo cogió por los hombros, pero como Emmett era tan pesado, necesitó de mi ayuda a lo que accedí a regañadientes. Nuestras manos en un par de ocasiones se tocaron, haciéndome estremecerme de placer, lo que antes había sucedido había cambiado las cosas.

Alice todavía seguía despidiéndose de Jasper delante del volvo de Edward que había llegado esta tarde antes de venirnos a la discoteca, así que este permaneció a mi lado dejándoles un poco de intimidad.

-Bella yo… - se giró hacia mí y me miró – quería decirte que...

-No hace falta que te excuses Edward, déjate de tonterías que ya eres mayorcito, ¿Si?

-Joder Bella es que – bajó la mirada hacia mí para verme mejor - ¡Mierda Bella, estás sangrando!

-¿Qué? – pregunté confundida.

-Joder – se acercó a mí y puso la mano en mi muslo, iba a apartársela de un manotazo cuando bajé la mirada y lo vi, tenía el muslo chorreando de sangre –

-Mierda – susurré cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

-Bueno, ¿Nos vamos? – Oh mierda, esa era la voz de Alice.

Abrí los ojos rápidamente y me erguí apartando las manos de Edward de mi muslo.

-Si Alice, vámonos, por favor.

-¿Pasa algo? – preguntó algo preocupada.

-No, es sólo que estos zapatos que me has puesto me matan – mentí para intentar salir del paso, pero sé que no coló, sobre todo al ver la cara de sabihondilla de Alice que era un claro 'luego me lo cuentas'.

Me metí en el coche sin decir más nada y esperé a que Alice lo hiciera. No tardó mucho en hacerlo, y en unos minutos estuvimos de camino a casa con un muy borracho Emmett detrás amarrando al cinturón como un niño chico babeando todo lo que pillaba. Había podido disimular la mancha de sangre con un clínex que había encontrado rebuscando por el bolso.

Llegamos a casa. Gracias a dios, Alice no había preguntado nada por el camino y había conseguido pasar desapercibida.

Cogimos a Emmett entre las dos y los subimos a su cuarto, los desvestimos y lo metimos en calzoncillos tapándolo con una suave sábana.

-Que sepas Bella – murmuró Alice en el umbral de la puerta- que a mí no puedes mentirme, me lo acabarás contando.

Mierda, ¿Porqué Alice tenía que ser tan perspectiva? Joder, ¿Y ahora que le contaba yo? No mira, es que tú hermano mayor me ha penetrado y me ha quitado la virginidad, no te jode.

Se acercó a mí, me dio dos besos en las mejillas y un suave abrazo y se fue cerrando la puerta suavemente detrás de su menudo cuerpo.

Suspiré. Tardé o temprano se enteraría, es Alice.

Subí las escaleras hacia mi cuarto lentamente. Sentía una pequeña molestia en mis partes que no me dejaba caminar muy bien, como ya había dicho antes, me sentía diferentes, como si fuese otra Bella, me sentía… más mujer.

Llegué al baño dando tumbos. Eran las cinco de la mañana. Me desvestí y pude ver mejor el manchurrón que las goteras de sangre me habían dejado. Era claramente una prueba de que hoy había perdido la virginidad, era normal, lo había escuchado muchas veces, leído en muchos libros e incluso en alguna película algo se había comentado.

Con mucho cuidado metí mis piernas en el plato de ducha del baño de mi cuarto y abrí el agua caliente al tope para fundirme en ese cálido vapor, necesitaba despejar mi mente de Edward Cullen.

**N/A: ¡NO ME MATEN! Mi madre se ha ido de viaje ( si, otra vez, pero es que su trabajo así lo requiere) y me he tenido que quedar con mi abuela y como comprenderán, ella no tiene internet V.V pero me llevado mi pequeño ordenador y he escrito este capítulo que vamos, tiene tema. Espero que les haya gustado. ¿Reviews?**


	5. Capítulo cuatro

**Los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos y puede que alguno me lo invente.**

**N/A: **¿Vais a matarme verdad? Oh dios mío, lo siento de verdad, sé que esta vez sí que me he pasado de tiempo... ¿Cuánto hace que no paso por aquí? ¿Un mes? ¿Dos? No más eh e.e Bueno, hoy ya salgo de vacaciones, ¡AL FIN! Recen por qué no me quede ninguna asignatura por favor.

**Capítulo cuatro.**

**Edward POV.**

No había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche, había sido un verdadero calvario desde que Jasper me había traído a casa de mis padres. ¿Pero cómo pude hacerlo? ¡Es sólo una niña! _Joder Edward, no vuelvas a repetírtelo porque te vas a sentir aún más peor de lo que ya estás al recordarte que le has quitado la virginidad a una pobre chica de diecisiete años._ Si Esme se enterara me cortaría los huevos y haría confeti con ellos.

Suspiré y sujeté mi cabeza en mis manos. No sabía qué hacer, estaba desesperado, confuso, estúpido. ¿Era posible que lo de anoche pudiera despertar algún tipo de sentimiento en mí? Oh sí, ya lo creo que sí. _¡El sentimiento de culpa imbécil!_

Me cago en la puta Eddie, ¡Cállate de una vez! Joder, si es que al final me voy a volver como Johnny Deep en el País de las Maravillas haciendo del sombrerero, majareta perdido y hablando solo.

-Edward hijo, ¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano?

Oh, esa voz tan dulce… Sonreí. Recuerdo que cada vez que tenía miedo o algo me inquietaba, me bastaba con correr a la cama de mis padres para encontrarme con una Esme cariñosa que cuidadosamente -para que mi padre no se despertara, ya que hacía guardias y guardias interminables en el hospital - me habría la colcha de la cama y dejaba que entrara a su lado para luego abrazarme y con ello desaparecer todo lo que antes me atormentaba. Si tan sólo pudiera retroceder…

-Uhm… - me giré hacia ella para mirarla – no podía dormir, es sólo eso – sonreí lo mejor que pude, la verdad, estaba un poco cansado.

-Pero hijo, tienes mala cara, ¿A caso te has acostado cuando has vuelto? – me preguntó preocupada acercándose a mi silla y sentándose a mi lado para luego llevar su mano a mi rostro.

-Mamá… - puse los ojos en blanco – estoy bien – sonreí para tranquilizarla.

-Eso espero – susurró y se levantó depositando un beso en mi frente - ¿Te apetecen creppes?

-Me encantaría que hicieras creppes, hace mucho que no como unos y menos tuyos.

-Ya sabes porque no los has comido – me echó en cara con un poco de reproche.

-Mamá…

-Está bien, está bien – se giró hacia mi – no sé porque te fuiste tan lejos, ni tampoco es que me entusiasme saberlo, pero estuvo mal eso de no aparecer por aquí en siete años jovencito – suspiró y cerró los ojos un momento dejándose caer contra la encimera – te eché mucho de menos cielo.

Me levanté y retiré la silla en la que me encontraba sentado. Caminé hacia mi madre y la abrasé protectoramente.

-Lo siento mucho mamá, yo también te eché de menos, es sólo qué…

-Tranquilo hijo, no tienes que decírmelo si no quieres, cuando te sientas preparado para ello, me lo contarás, estoy segura.

Sonreí.

-Gracias mamá.

-Bueno – dijo poniendo una gran sonrisa – y ahora a hacer el desayuno que nunca se sabe cuánto tiempo podrás estar con tú hijo.

-Mamá…

-Está bien, ya me callo – murmuró sonriendo de lado - ¿Me pasas la harina? ¿O ya no sabes en donde está? – sonrió pícaramente.

-Vale, vale, tú ganas – dijo y me eché a reír, porque madre, no hay más que una.

Bueno, si de algo estaba realmente seguro era que las madres, eran una bendición de dios, gracias a Esme había conseguido tener la mente despejada de Bella durante toda la mañana, al mediodía y parte de la tarde, pero era inevitable no volver a caer ante su encanto y estar otra vez pensando en ella, ¿Pero que podía tener una chica de diecisiete años? _Su cuerpo arqueándose ante ti, su suave boca mordiendo tú labio inferior, saber que fuiste el primero en romper esa barrera de inocencia…_

Vale Eddie, ¿Piensas callarte de una vez? Joder, lo he vuelto a hacer, hablar solo… Si es que…

¡Mierda! Ahora que recordaba la noche de ayer… ¡NO HABÍA USADO CONDÓN! Oh dios, oh dios…

Me levanté de un brinco de mi cama de la adolescencia que aún conservaba y miré el móvil, aún era temprano, podría comprar en alguna farmacia. Bajé las escaleras de dos en dos con cuidado de no tropezarme, llevaba mucha prisa, demasiado diría yo.

-¡Eh! ¿A dónde vas tan deprisa? – preguntó mi padre cuando cogía las llaves del volvo.

-Eh… - tartamudeé mientras me giraba hacia él inventando una rápida escusa – tengo cosas que hacer… bueno, es más un favor que Alice me pidió… ¡Luego nos vemos!

Corrí hacia la puerta y de un rápido empujón la abrí y salí por patas hasta refugiarme en mi volvo. Metí las llaves en la caja de contactos y pisando el acelerador a tope salí de la casa-mansión Cullen.

Lo bueno de tener un coche rápido, moderno y caro es que sabes que nunca va a dejarte botado, y por eso, puedo considerar a mi coche uno de mis mejores amigos. Hubiese llegado antes al pueblo si no llevara tanto tiempo sin pisar esas frías y estrechas calles, pero la verdad, es que siete años no pasan en vano.

Aparqué el coche en uno de los parkings gratuitos del centro y caminé unas cuadras completamente perdido hasta que una especie de cruz verde brillante llamó mi atención, la farmacia, ¡Al fin!

Vivir en un pueblo pequeño también tiene sus ventajas y es que sabes que si o si, las tiendas importantes tipo farmacias o un supermercados tienen que estar abiertas las veinticuatro horas del día, eso en Inglaterra por ejemplo, me hubiese costado un poco más de gasolina, los Ingleses no están mucho por la labor de trabajar.

Empujé la pequeña puerta de cristal del local y una campanita agradable retumbó en el lugar.

-Buenas tardes, ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? – preguntó una linda farmacéutica ataviada con una blanca bata.

-Sí, necesitaba… ehmm…

-Puede pedir lo que necesita sin problemas, esto es una farmacia, no una biblioteca – sonrió intentando quitarle hierro al asunto, pero tenía razón.

Sonreí nervioso.

-Sí, eh... ¿La píldora del día después?

La farmacéutica estalló en carcajadas detrás del mostrador.

-Claro, ahora se la traigo.

¿Qué coño le hacía tanta gracia? Porque a mí no me hacía ni puta risa pensar que pueda ser padre a mis veinticinco años y que la madre de mi hijo sea una chica de diecisiete años por la que me siento totalmente atraído, es la segunda niña de los ojos de mi madre y la hermana pequeña de mi mejor amigo, además de que su padre es policía. Gracioso, ¿Verdad? Suspiré para relajarme, me estaba empezando a atacar.

-Es para tú novia, ¿Cierto? – preguntó la chica que sorprendentemente ya había regresado con una pequeña cajita de cartón en sus manos.

-Bueno… - dudé – si, esto… más o menos - ¿Qué coño…? ¡Yo no tenía que darle explicaciones de mi vida!

-Uhm… que pena, y yo que quería invitarte a tomar unas cañas… - sonrió picara – bueno, en otra ocasión entonces – murmuró y me guiñó un ojo.

Rió seguro ante mi cara de desconcierto. Muchas tías se me había declarado, incluso muy descaradamente, pero es que esta las superaba a todas, pues su pose de chica seria y firme no pegaba nada con un coqueteo de tal calibre.

-Te explico – dijo guardando la caja en una pequeña bolsa – tiene una efectividad de cuarenta y ocho horas aproximadamente, depende de la chica puede tener efectos secundarios, lo que son dolores de cabeza, mareos, quizás vómitos, sueño… nada grave sinceramente, lo mejor es que se la tome cuanto antes, o sea ya, tiene solo una efectividad de cuarenta y ocho horas.

-Está bien – dije apuntándome cada punto mentalmente y sacando la tarjeta de crédito de la cartera del bolsillo trasero.

-¿Quiere ticket o factura?

-No, no, así está bien, muchas gracias, hasta luego – me despedí amablemente y salí por la misma puerta de entrada teniendo que escuchar la misma campanita del principio.

Si dijera que estaba totalmente normal, que no me sudaban las manos, que no estaba para nada nervioso y que no estaba incómodo sería la mayor mentira que habré dicho en mi corta vida; me sudaban las manos, estaba nervioso, me sentía incómodo y si a lo de no parar de dar vueltas delante de la puerta de entrada de la casa de tu mejor amigo y de su hermana pequeña a la que la noche anterior le quitaste la virginidad lo veías bien, me encontraba normal.

_Venga Edward, ármate de valor, recuerda que tú solito te lo buscaste con tus calentadas._

Gracias Eddie, eres todo una gran ayuda para mí.

_No hay de qué hermano._

-¡Cállate de una vez, sal de mi vida! – murmuré.

-¿Edward? – escuché una suave voz detrás de mí seguidas por unas lentas pisadas.

Me mordí el labio inferior y agarrando muy bien la bolsita que llevaba en mis manos me di la vuelta para encarar a mi mayor tormento mental de estas últimas horas.

-Oh, hola, Bella, que… ehm… placer verte – sonreí trincado totalmente incómodo.

-Ya…

-Esto… - joder, no podía ni mirarla, entre lo guapa que estaba con esos pantalones vaqueros tan ajustados que dejaban mucho a la imaginación y ese abrigo que le quedaba mortal, además de la gran vergüenza que me carcomía por mi mala disciplina de anoche… joder, lo estaba pasando mal – Bella yo… - suspiré – siento mucho lo de anoche de verdad, en ningún momento deseé que pasara, es decir… a ver, que no digo que estuviera mal, porque la verdad es que estuvo bien, es que haber…

-Edward, ¿Quieres pasar? Hace frío aquí fuera y creo que una taza de té te vendría bien – murmuró y yo no podía parar de mirar sus rozados y carnosos labios – pero si no quieres o crees que no es lo más indicado lo entiendo es más…

-¿Está Charlie o Emmett en casa? – pregunté deseando que así fuera.

-No, Emmett se fue a casa de los Hale y Charlie está de pesca por la Push.

-Vale… - mierda – entonces… aceptaré ese té.

Sonrió a medias y pasó a mi lado rozando ligeramente mi hombro y dejándome su increíble olor impregnado en mi nariz… _Mierda Edward, se está convirtiendo en tu obsesión._

Hazme el favor de callarte.

-Sé que lo que anoche hicimos no estuvo bien, pero creo que deberíamos de olvidar el tema porque tu hermano es mi mejor amigo y bueno… - murmuré sin saber cómo continuar.

-Sí, sí, creo que eso será lo mejor para los dos, fue un error – susurró llevándose la humeante taza de té a los labios.

¿Un error? Joder, me encantaría decirle que para nada había sido un error, bueno, quizás en parte, pero que me había gustado bastante, quizás hasta demasiado aunque mi parte más caballerosa y la parte más cuerda de mi pensaba que nunca habría tenido que ocurrir, pero la parte más calentorra y bueno, creo que en parte la más no sé, la parte más Edward de mi piensa que para nada había sido un error… _Edward, deja de trabarte, hazme tú ese favor a mí._

Está bien Eddie, me callaré, dejaré de pensar.

-Sí, un error – susurré apretando con fuerza la taza que se encontraba en mis manos.

-Bueno… eh… siento el haberte hablado mal anoche después de… bueno, después de eso es que…

-Déjalo – la corté antes de que pudiera decir algo de lo que avergonzarse o arrepentirte – mi visita… bueno, que quiero que te tomes esto – dije tomando aire y precipitándome al meollo.

-¿Qué es? – preguntó sin comprender.

-La píldora del día después – contesté haciendo una mueca.

-Oh – soltó sorprendida.

-Esto… Bella, ¿Podrías tomártela ya? Es que en la farmacia me han acojonado un poco diciendo que tiene unas cuarenta y ocho horas de efectividad, ya me entiendes…

-Claro – murmuró.

Cogió la bolsa de entre mis manos, rozando sin querer en el acto mis dedos que tuve que esconder debajo de la mesa debido a las reacciones que me producía su leve toque. Cogió el pequeño cartón entre sus delicadas manos, lo abrió y sacó de entre un plastiquito trasparente una rosada pastilla que miró detenidamente antes de echarse a la boca y sorber un poco de té.

-Gracias – suspiré expulsando todo el aire que antes había acumulado.

-A ti por haberla… - dijo mirando el cartón – por haberla traído.

Hice una mueca.

Se levantó de la silla y recogió su tasa que tiró al fregadero con delicadeza. Cogió el cartón de encima de la mesa, lo cerró y lo metió en la bolsa, me miró y me lo extendió con una mirada de vergüenza.

-¿Puedes llevártelo? Sobraron algunas, quizás… quizás las quieras o…

-Vale – dije cogiendo bruscamente la bolsa de entre sus manos – las tiraré cuando salga – la miré por última vez a la cara – adiós.

Me dirigí a la puerta, la abrí rápido y la cerré con un deje de brusquedad. No es que me hubiesen molestado sus palabras, si no que con ellas, creo que de alguna forma me estaba echando d su vida… Oh dios, ¿Pero que estoy diciendo?

_Edward hijo mío, has entrado en un mundo de paranoilla total._

Ignoré la voz de mi interior y me subí al coche tirando la bolsa al suelo. Estaba… aghh, no sabía cómo definirme en estos momentos, era un cúmulo de cosas bastante raras.

**Bella POV.**

Un Domingo de mierda, en un pueblo de mierda, con un estado de ánimo de mierda y rodeada de la misma habitación infantil de mierda.

Suspiré y me tiré de espaldas contra la cama. La verdad es que quizás era la falta de sueño lo que me hacía estar de este tan malo humor, pero es que desde que Edward Cullen había pisado el pueblo de Forks, todo habían sido complicaciones, trabes y comederos de cabeza. ¿Qué tenía ese muchacho que no tenían otros? Nunca había pensado tanto en un chico – aparte de mi padre y de mi hermano – tanto como lo había hecho con Edward Cullen en apenas unos días. _Bueno, eso se debe a que ha sido el primer hombre al que te has entregado…_

Si, debe de ser eso – me dije a mi misma.

Bien, ¿Qué puedo hacer un Domingo aburrido? Miré al techo deseando encontrar en él la solución a mi aburrimiento pero no hubo nada que pudiera ayudarme. Mi vista de repente se enfocó hacia otra parte. Hacía mi estantería, en la que guardaba mi preciosa Réflex.

Sí, eso haría, cogería mi cámara y me iría por ahí en el antiguo trasto de mi hermano a hacer lo que más me gustaba, sacar fotos.

Sonreí. La fotografía era lo único que conseguía sacarme una sonrisa de verdad, y cada día que pasaba deseaba más con toda mi alma –y ahora más que nunca – que llegara el día en el que me graduara para salir de este aburrido y pequeño pueblo de una vez.

Antes de salir pasé por el baño a arreglarme un poco los pelos, cepillarme los dientes y ponerme un poco de crema en el tatuaje. Gracias a dios, Charlie aún no se había dado cuenta y si dios quería, no lo haría hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad, era el regalo de navidades de Alice.

No es que me entusiasmara viajar en una vieja Chevy del 86, pero como dice el dicho, "A falta de pan buenas son tortas", además, tampoco estaba tan mal, quizás le hiciera falta una buena capa de pintura, una radio nueva, una inflada de ruedas, un nuevo retrovisor y un buen tapizado, pero bueno, hacia su labor que era llevarme y traerme y por su trabajo no podía quejarme, de momento me obedecía.

Aparqué en el parking que estaba en frente de la playa de la Push y salí del coche. Maldita en la hora en la que no me había llevado un buen abrigo, la verdad, hacía un frío mortal, un frío que una simple sudadera no podía amortiguar, pero mejor que estar en casa comiéndome la cabeza era.

Me quité las converse antes de entrar en la mojada arena de la playa. Cuando mis desnudos pies tocaron la fría arena un escalofrío me recorrió, sonreí, esa playa me traía tantos recuerdos…

_-Bella cariño, no te temas muy adentro que la mar de la Push es impredecible – gritaba mi madre desde la orilla de la marea._

_-Sip, má, de todos modos, papi puede salvarme, es un héroe – le grité yo en contestación._

_-Y este héroe que está aquí te va a hundir como no nades – murmuró mi padre a mi lado poniendo cara de peligroso y haciéndome cosquillas por debajo del agua haciendo que gritara como una loca y chapurreando dentro del agua evitando que me pillase._

Suspiré dejando que algunas lágrimas de anhelo rodaran por mis ojos. Echaba tanto de menos a mi madre… La necesitaba, la necesitaba a cada momento, ¿Por qué no está a mi lado? Ah, claro, Phil Dwyer, el brillante jugador de beisbol es más importante que Emmett y yo.

Dicen que no hay que llorar porque los buenos momentos hayan acabado, si no que hay que sonreír porque han sucedido, pero no creo que pueda hacerlo, no cuando echas tanto de menos a tu madre y ella prefiere a su nuevo marido antes que a sus hijos.

-¿Bella?

Me limpié apresuradamente las lágrimas de las mejillas con la manga de la sudadera y me ajusté bien al cuello el cordón de la cámara en un intento por ganar tiempo.

Me di la vuelta para encontrarme con Esme Cullen. Oh dios mío madre que vergüenza. Haber, no es que Esme supiera que me he acostado con su hijo, pero es que el saberlo yo sola ya basta para que se me pongan rojas las mejillas.

-¿Te pasa algo cariño? – preguntó acercándose a mí y acariciándome con mucho cariño el pelo.

-Oh no, es sólo que necesitaba coger un poco de aire y , ¿Qué mejor lugar que la playa para coger un poquito de aire? – sonreí intentando quitarle importancia al hecho de mis lágrimas. Esme era madre, y no podía mentirle porque todos hemos pasado momentos de bajona alguna vez.

Sonrió y me pasó un brazo por los hombros atrayéndome a ella.

-Siempre con la cámara en mano, ¿Eh?

-Siempre – reí y Esme me acompañó a las risas.

-Hola Bella – me saludó Carlisle que estaba cómodamente sentado en una gran toalla que sabía que compartía con Esme.

-Hola Carlisle – le devolví el saludo.

-¡Bella, que sorpresa! – gritó Alice tirándoseme encima en un asfixiante abrazo.

-Qué raro que venga con la cámara colgada del cuello… - dijo Rosalie sacándome la lengua y acercándose para darme un cariñoso abrazo.

-Hola Bella – me saludó Edward en un seco saludo.

-Hola – le respondí.

Mierda, tenía que encontrarme con él justo cuando intentaba huir de él precisamente… genial.

Nunca nada puede salir bien – me dije con sarcasmo.

Estuvimos un tiempo sentados en suaves toallas que habíamos tendido en la arena. De vez en cuando Esme nos iba pasando algunas piezas de frutas, algunos bocadillos, zumos y refrescos. La tensión entre Edward y yo se hacía cada vez más presente, no era una experta en evitar su fría mirada, y me estaba poniendo enferma con sus destellos de hielo verde, ¿Qué le había hecho yo ahora?

-Bueno Bells, ¿Tienes alguna foto nueva? – preguntó Esme rompiendo el silencio.

-No, me habías pillado recién llegada y no había tenido tiempo de sacar nada – contesté con una sonrisa.

-Ah, mira qué bueno, porque lo cierto es que necesito un carrete lleno, tengo que presentar un álbum familiar de fotos en el hospital, ya sabes, simple tonterías, la presencia… una familia unida… ¿Podrías sacarnos algunas? – preguntó Carlisle alzando una ceja.

-Claro – contesté sin pensármelo.

-Genial, ¡Todos en pie! – Gritó Alice levantándose de un saltito y colocándose a mi lado – Sácame bien, ¿Eh? Que esto lo va a ver los directores del hospital y tengo que estar espectacular, ¿Si no que pensarían de una Cullen? Aunque Bells - dijo agarrándome por un codo y haciendo que me girara para mirarla – si salgo mal, alguna cosita de nada, ¿Podrías ponerme un poquito, poquitito de Photoshop verdad? – murmuró poniendo ojitos de perrito.

-Alice… sabes que no soy partidaria del retoque – dije poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Por fa… sólo será un poquito lo prometo… por fa, por fa...

-Veré que puedo hacer – dije para que me dejara un poco en paz, la verdad es que a ella no iba a hacerle falta nada de retoques, era preciosa y perfecta.

Las fotos habían quedado perfectas, y ahora que las miraba detenidamente en la cámara sentada en el asiento de mi vieja camioneta me enorgullecía enormemente porque sinceramente, no era porque las había hecho yo, pero eran preciosas. Lo más duro de todo fue fotografiar a Edward, su mal humor hacia mí no ayudó mucho ni se suavizó para nada durante toda la tarde así que tuve que comerme su estúpida mala ostia hasta que creí que era suficiente y me largué de allí con una tonta escusa y prometiendo pasarle las fotos al correo de Carlisle esta misma noche ya editadas.

**Edward POV.**

¿Es que a caso Bella Swan iba a estar en cada momento de mi vida? Porque si era así, prefería volverme a Inglaterra en donde ninguna Swan me acosaría.

_Vale Edward, te estás pasando…_

Suspiré y me recosté en mi cama. Durante todo el tiempo que había durado la sección de fotos me habían dado unas ganas tremendas de agarrar a Bella y besarla, abrazarla y acariciarla allí mismo, delante de todos, no me importaba…

Dios, ¿Pero que me estaba sucediendo con esa chica?

Unos pitidos me sacaron de mis pensamientos, mi móvil estaba soñando. Lo cogí de la mesilla de noche, le di a la tecla verde de llamada y me lo pegué a la oreja.

-¿Si? – pregunté, no reconocía el número.

-¿Edward Cullen?

-Sí, soy yo, ¿Quién habla?

-Soy Bethanie Weestrick, la directora del instituto de Forks, tengo unas cuantas recomendaciones sobre usted en el instituto y me gustaría acogerlo en nuestra institución.

Me quedé de piedra.

-¿Señor Edward?

-Sí, dígame.

-¿Le gustaría empezar mañana? Nuestro antiguo profesor ha pedido traslado y ha sido aceptado, necesitamos a alguien serio ya urgentemente, estamos empezando el curso y no podemos retrasar a los alumnos.

-Por supuesto, ¿Sobre qué hora me pasó? – pregunté con una sonrisa silenciosa.

-Sobre las nueve nos vendría bien, entonces, ¿Cuento con usted para mañana como profesor de arte?

-Cuente conmigo.

-Bueno, entonces, hasta mañana.

Me levanté de un salto de la cama, abrí la puerta de un tirón y corrí por el pasillo llevándome a mi hermana por delante y estrechándola entre mis brazos dando vueltas con ella encima, total, Alice no pesaba más de cincuenta y pocos kilos.

La cargué en mi hombro como si fuera un saco de papas y corrí escaleras abajo con ella gritando.

-¡BAJAME EDWARD CULLEN AHORA MISMO!

-Edward hijo, ¿Qué es todo este escándalo? – Preguntó mi madre saliendo de la cocina - ¡Oh dios Edward, baja a tu hermana!

-Mamá, papá, Alice, ¡Me han cogido! – grité de emoción, pensé que conseguir trabajo me iba a resultar más difícil.

-¿Para qué hijo? – preguntó mi padre apareciendo de la nada con un periódico en la mano.

-Mañana empiezo a trabajar en el instituto como profesor – sonreí de oreja a oreja y decidí que ya era hora de bajar a Alice si no quería que me vomitara encima, esa enana era capaz.

-¡Edward hijo, eso es fantástico!

**N/A: Oh, oh… parece que Bella va a tener a Edward más cerca de lo que nunca pudo imaginar... ¿Edward de profesor? Me lo comía *_* Este capítulo ha sido largo en compensación por la espera, espero que os guste. ¿Reviews?**


	6. Capítulo cinco

**Los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos y puede que algunos me los invente.**

**N/A: Lo siento, pero es que últimamente no tengo muchas ganas de ponerme a escribir, y eso es raro porque me encanta, bueno, de todos modos, me paso por aquí todos los días para leer los fics de las demás personas que escriben en fanfiction, cualquier cosa un mensaje privado, espero que os guste el capítulo.**

**Siento si hay alguna falta de ortografía, pero es que estoy de viaje y en este mini-portatil no tengo el corrector de palabras.**

**Capítulo cinco.**

**Bella POV.**

Me desperté como cada mañana con los gritos de Charlie y Emmett en la planta de abajo. Me revolví entre las sábanas un poco encogida, la barriga me estaba doliendo muchísimo, incluso demasiado, no recordaba haber tenido un dolor de barriga tan agudo y profundo, quizás pudiera ser por la pastilla que Edward me había traído… Edward. Oh joder, pero si es un simple chico, no es nada del otro mundo Bella, quítatelo de la cabeza, es un cerdo, un mujeriego, un egocéntrico, un niño de mamá, un estúpido… vale, Bella, lo hemos entendido, estás hasta las trancas colada por ese tío.

Suspiré y me levanté de la cama llevándome una mano a la barriga, dolía. Fui al baño, lavé mi cuerpo y mi cara un par de veces, salí un poco mejor, era como si el agua te despejara y hiciera sus intentos por llevarse las malas experiencias del día anterior.

Me vestí con unos simples vaqueros ajustados, unas converse blancas y una camiseta de manga larga, ya me pondría a bajo mi abrigo antes de salir. Me cargué la maleta al hombro y me miré al espejo antes de salir de mi habitación, no tenía buena cara y mis pelos parecían no ayudar mucho, así que me hice una coleta alta y bajé las escaleras despacio.

Como cada mañana Emmett y Charlie estaban sentados en sus respectivos sitios en la pequeña mesa de la cocina embobados viendo la tele con un tazón de leche y cereales en la mano y protestando por cada jugada de fútbol, pero era extraño, porque esta vez había tres sitios ocupados ya. Mierda, por favor diosito mío que estás en el cielo dime que ese que se lleva la cuchara a la boca mientras se ríe de mi padre y de mi hermano mayor no es Edward Cullen.

-Bueno días Bells – me saludó mi hermano con su voz chillona de por las mañanas – mira a quien me he encontrado mientras salía a comprar el pan esta mañana – murmuró sonriendo y dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda a Edward.

Oh mierda, como si no tuviera bastante con estar pensando en él todo el día…

Suspiré y por simple cortesía le saludé, era mejor hacer como si nunca hubiese pasado nada.

-Buenos días Edward - murmuré sin mirarle mientras me dirigía a la nevera y sacaba un bote de leche.

-Buenos días Bella – dijo con voz aburrida.

Cogí mi taza de los Beatles de todas las mañanas, la apoyé en la encimera de la cocina y empecé a echar leche dentro y lo mismo hice con los cereales hasta que me quedó una mezcla perfecta. Llevé el tazón hasta la mesa y me senté al lado de Charlie.

-Buenos días cariño - dijo mi padre besando mi cabello.

Al instante me sonrojé. Hacía eso desde que era pequeña todas las mañanas, pero una cosa era hacerlo delante de tu hermano y otra muy distinta delante de tu hermano y su mejor amigo que extrañamente es el tío que te ha quitado la virginidad y el tío por el que se te caen las bragas.

Levanté la mirada por curiosidad hacia Edward deseando que no hubiese visto el gesto de cariño de mi padre, pero desgraciadamente Edward Cullen era como un martirio para mí y al parecer, lo había visto ya que me miraba con una sonrisa torcida que dios, era mortal.

Empecé a comer mi desayuno despacio, aún mi estómago seguía revuelto y no quería tener que echarlo todo delante de Edward.

-Bells, ¿estás bien? – preguntó mi hermano mirándome directamente.

-Sí, es sólo que me duele un poco la barriga esta mañana, pero nada grave.

-¿Quieres que te prepare una manzanilla? – preguntó mi padre.

-No, no gracias, así estoy bien – murmuré poniendo mi mejor sonrisa. Charlie no pareció creérselo mucho, pero no insistió más, era fácil vivir con Charlie, teníamos básicamente el mismo carácter y sabíamos cuando debíamos callarnos o decir algo, todo lo contrario a Emmett que era un completo bocazas que no se callaba ni debajo del agua y que bueno, era extrovertido como mamá. Mamá…

Suspiré y dejé caer la cuchara dentro de la taza. Me limpié con la servilleta la boca y me levanté de la silla, cogí la taza y la metí en el fregadero casi intacta, poco había comido.

-Emmett, te espero en la sala – murmuré saliendo de la cocina.

Vale, estarán pensando que soy una rara por irme así de la cocina, pero es que no me apetecía tener que mirar la linda carita de Edward Cullen durante todo el desayuno después de lo que habíamos pasado, es más, creo que nunca podría estar en una misma habitación en la que estuviera Edward Cullen más nunca, no después de todo.

Me senté en el sillón con los pies cruzados encima de este y sin mirar nada con la vista fija en un punto de la puerta. No sabía que me estaba pasando últimamente, pero era como si Edward Cullen hubiese venido a mi vida para echar por la borda todos los planes y sueños que había estado construyendo durante todos estos años.

Unos pasos tras de mi me hicieron salir de mi ensoñación. Me revolví un tanto incómoda en el sillón deseando con todas mis ganas que fuera mi padre o mi hermano el que se aproximaba a mí y no Edward porque no podría aguantar más y explotaría.

-Bells, ¿Estás bien?

Suspiré descargando todo el aire que había contenido durante esos minutos de espera.

-Si Emmett, estoy bien - contesté con una sonrisa.

-Bells... - murmuró sentándose a mi lado y pasándome un brazo por los hombros - has estado rara estos últimos días, ¿Hay algo que te preocupe? Sabes que puedes contármelo, para algo soy tu hermano.

No si claro Emmett, te cuento lo que me pasa y te caes de culo.

-No, a mí no me pasa nada, he estado normal, como siempre, o como al menos se puede estar en este pueblo que está en el culo del mundo- contesté con una sonrisa falsa.

-¿Quieres alejarte de Forks? - preguntó mi hermano perplejo.

-Quita esa cara Emm, sabes que nunca me ha convencido esto mucho.

-Ya pero... no sé...

-Déjalo, da igual, total, tampoco queda tanto para poder largarme - dije con una sonrisa mientras me quitaba el brazo de mi hermano de los hombros y daba un pequeño salto para salir del sofá.

Y mierda, en eso llego el señor perfecto para dejarme estática en mi lugar. ¿Este chico cada día que pasa está más bueno o son cosas nuestras querida Bells? Oh joder, se estaba volviendo una obsesión. Agaché la cabeza para evitar encontrarme con su mirada y recogí mi mochila del suelo.

-Pues nada Edward, que tengas un feliz y buen comienzo de clases como profesor de arte en el instituto.

Me paré en seco y me fui girando poco a poco como un león matando con la mirada a su presa, lento, sigilosamente y prolongado, muy prolongado…

Edward me estaba mirando directamente.

-¿Perdón? – Pregunté haciéndome la que no había escuchado nada - ¿Habéis dicho algo?

-Si Bells, que Edward es el nuevo profesor de Arte en el instituto, ¿te lo puedes crees? Este chico apenas acaba de llegar y ya tiene trabajo, eres grande Cullen – alardeó mi padre a Edward, cogió su placa, su pistola y su chaqueta, se despidió de mi hermano con un abrazo, de Edward con un gesto cortés y me dio un beso en la frente y salió por la puerta sonriendo feliz.

Si Charlie, mejor llévate la pistola y no la dejes muy cerca de tu sanguinaria hija porque si no tendrás que meterla en prisión acusada del asesinato de el perfecto Edward Cullen.

Respiré hondo y me cargué la mochila al hombro.

-Edward – me dirigí personalmente a él - ¿Es cierto eso?

Edward me miró por unos minutos directamente a mis ojos sin decir nada, es como si los dos nos hubiéramos sumergido en el otro, el en mis pequeños chocolates y yo en sus grandes ojos jade.

-Sí, es verdad, incluso puede que vaya a darte clases a ti – soltó indiferente.

Asentí y suspiré. Vale, este tío quería guerra, y guerra iba a tener.

-Bien – dije con una sonrisa- ¿Vamos? No creo que quieras llegar tarde a tu primer día de trabajo – seguí sonriendo falsamente.

Agárrate bien a tu asiento Cullen, no sabes de lo que puede llegar a ser capaz Bella Swan por sus sueños.

Caminé hacia la puerta, la abrí con rabia y salí pisando fuerte a cada paso que daba, sabía que Emmett y Edward me seguían, escuchaba sus divertidas palabras detrás de mí.

-¡Emmett abre! – le grité con toda la mala leche del mundo.

Mi hermano me hizo caso y sacó el mando del coche del bolsillo del chándal que llevaba puesto y presionó el botón automático.

Con un click los seguros del coche saltaron, me aproximé a la puerta, cogí la manecilla y abrí la enorme puerta. Con un leve salto entré dentro del monstruo de mi hermano, coloqué mi maleta a mis pies y esperé sentada a que Emmett entrara en el coche, pero pasaron muchos minutos hasta que lo hizo.

-Un poco más y no te despegas del estirado Emmett, ¿Te has pasado para el otro barrio con el repipi? – pregunté con una sonrisilla socarrona.

-Bells, ¿estás bien? – preguntó mi hermano preocupado.

-Sí, ¿Por qué no he de estarlo? – contraataque.

-Tu humor empeora por momentos hermana, estoy empezando a pensar seriamente que eres bipolar.

-¿Y si lo soy qué pasa?

-Bella odio cuando te pones antipática – contestó poniendo en marcha el monstruo.

Lo siento Em, pero es que tú amigo…. Ahg.

-Lo siento – dije acomodándome en el sillón del copiloto - ¿El pijo no va con nosotros? – pregunté diciendo 'pijo' maliciosamente.

-Bells… es un hijo de Esme, ¿Recuerdas todo lo que hizo Esme por nosotros mientras que nuestras propia madre nos dio de lado?

-¡Mamá no nos dio de lado! – le grité girándome hacia él.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y entonces qué hizo? ¡Nos abandonó, asúmelo!

-¡No, no lo hizo!

-A veces es difícil querer ver las cosas como son.

-¡No Emmett, no es así!

-Es cierto eso que dicen de que no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver.

-¡No Emmett, te abandonaría a ti, pero no a mí, me llevo con ella!- le grité, al momento me arrepentí de haberlo dicho, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el daño ya estaba hecho y solo me bastó mirar su cara para darme cuenta.

-Eres tan ingenua… - dijo apretando las manos cada vez más al volante -¿En serio te creías que se iba con sus amigas de vacaciones mientras Charlie, tú y yo nos quedábamos aquí en Forks? ¿En serio creías que tenía todas esas reuniones de trabajo incluso dos veces en semana? ¿En serio creías que se gastaba la mitad de su sueldo en gasolina? Charlie sabía que le engañaba, pero se hacía el loco porque no quería darse cuenta de la realidad que eso conllevaba, Renée le engañaba y el no quería verlo porque no quería perderla…

-¡CALLATE EMMETT, ESCUCHA LO QUE ESTÁS DICIENDO! – le grité alterada.

-¡Sólo digo verdades Bella, que tú no quieras verlo es otra cosa!

La rabia se apoderaba de mi por momentos, sabía que si no me largaba del coche iba a acabar soltándole una galleta a mi hermano en plena cara y eso sería lo último que quería, porque aunque intentara engañarme a mí misma intentando convencerme de que lo que decía Emmett era producto de su imaginación sabía muy bien que no lo era y que no había ni una pisca de mentira en todo eso.

Gracias a dios ya habíamos llegado al instituto así que cogí mi mochila de mis piernas y salí del coche de un salto, pero claro, como mi suerte es enorme – nótese el sarcasmo- un volvo plateado casi me cepilla la pierna.

-¡Gilipollas! –le grité arrojándome hacia el cristal del piloto y golpeándolo con mis manos.

-¿Estás loca? ¡Para que lo vas a rallar! – gritó Edward saliendo de su coche,

-¿Rallar? ¡Lo que te voy a rallar va a ser esa cara de pijo, capullo! – grité y me alejé con mi mochila colgada al brazo y respirando entrecortadamente por los nervios que había cogido en los últimos minutos.

Llegué a mi primera clase tarde, tuve que tocar la puerta y pedir disculpas al profesor Pattinson delante de toda la clase por haber llegado tarde.

Me tuve que sentar en las mesas de delante por haber llegado tarde, ¡Y eso que yo me había despertado temprano como todas las mañanas! ¡Manda cojones! Suspiré y tiré mis cosas en mi mesa haciendo más ruido del debido. Colgué mi mochila en la silla y saqué mi archivador, al momento me puse a tomar nota de todo lo que aquel profesor de Matemáticas soltaba por la boca y rápidamente se me pasó la hora, y así con la profesora Méndez a la segunda hora, y gracias a dios, a tercera hora la profesora Gómez faltó y pude tomarme un respiro que siguió con el recreo y luego con una clase de dos horas del plasta de Física.

-No te dejaste ver en todo el fin de semana Bella – comentó Jessica Stanley mientras se subía a mi pupitre de primera fila a última hora de la mañana mientras esperamos al profesor de Arte, mi clase favorita de las once que estudiaba.

-Ya bueno…

-¿No te cansas de estar encerrada en casa tanto tiempo? Yo podría hacer que no te aburrieses sola en casa – comentó Mike Newton moviendo sus peludas cejas en los que era un gesto "seductor" que me dio más bien asco y que hizo que Jessica se pusiera roja de celos.

-Eh no gracias Mike, y por favor, ahórrate ese comentarios y todos los futuros – dije de mala leche dándome la vuelta y sentándome correctamente en mi silla dándole la espalda.

Aún seguía de mala ostia por la pelea con Emmett y el casi atropello del señor perfecto.

Saqué A tres metros sobre el cielo de mi mochila y me sumergí en la increíble escritura de Moccia, soñando que con un Step que me hiciera estar elevar a tres metros sobre el cielo, con continuas peleas entre mis padres luchando por lo que quería, sonrisas, abrazos, a 200 kilómetros por hora en una Harley, peleas, lágrimas, reconciliaciones, besos, Edward…

¿Edward?

-Isabella Swan.

Saqué toda mi atención de la novela, elevé la novela y posé mi vista al frente. Oh no dios por favor…

-¿Isabella Swan quién es? – preguntó esa estúpida voz haciendo que no me conocía.

-Yo – dije elevando mi mano.

-Señorita, llevo llamándola un par de veces, ¿En qué estaba tan ocupada como para no haberme escuchado?

Estúpido Edward que se empeña en joderme…

-En nada profesor – murmuré a regañadientes mordiéndome la lengua para no gritarle ahí mismo delante de todos.

-Muy bien… ¿Angela Webber?

Dios, ¿Por qué me castigas así? ¿Es que no bastaba con que fuera el mejor amigo de mi hermano? ¿O con que fuera el hermano mayor de mi mejor amiga?

Con unas ganas inmensas de llorar me hundí en la incómoda silla de instituto en la que estaba sentada, cerré la novela y la metí en mi mochila. Mirar al frente sólo me hacía enrabietar más. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mí? Gracias Dios, pero con tener a Edward Cullen en mi cabeza las 24 horas del día ya me era suficiente.

Suspiré y esperé a que el señorito perfecto, perdón, mi nuevo profesor de Arte terminara de pasar lista.

-Bueno chicos y chicas, voy soy Edward Cullen y voy a ser vuestro nuevo profesor de Arte durante todo este último curso, no me gustan las tonterías ni las niñatas, así que viene a aprender y a formarse como una persona culta, espero no tener problemas con vosotros, y sé que no la tendré, se os ve cara de buena gente – en ese momento dirigió la mirada hacía mí y esbozó una cínica sonrisa – sacad vuestros blogs de dibujos por favor.

Y ahí, con Edward Cullen delante de mí presentado como mi nuevo profesor de Arte, sentada en esta cutre silla de madera, con mi blog en blanco encima del pupitre y un enorme cabreo encima supe que este iba a ser un largo y jodido curso.

.

La sirena sonó despertándome de mi mundo de imaginación. El señor perfecto nos había hecho dibujar lo primero que se nos pasara por la cabeza y me había sumergido en un mundo de cámaras, diseños y creatividad con el cual pensaba impresionar a mi "nuevo profesor de arte".

-Un placer alumnos, hasta la próxima clase – comentó Edward recogiendo sus cosas de la mesa que encabezaba la clase.

-Hasta la próxima clase Ed – masculló Tanya Denali pasando por la mesa en la que Edward recogía sus cosas y levantándose un poco más si podía ser posible la mini falda.

-Hasta la próxima clase Tanya – contestó Edward reparando en las piernas desnudas de su alumna.

Cerré el blog, lo metí en mi mochila y así hice con las demás pertenencias que tenía encima de la mesa.

Me cargué la mochila al hombro y salí por la puerta seguida de Edward por detrás, podía percibir su inconfundible colonia de hombre aturdiéndome.

-Bella, espera un momento, tenemos que hablar un segundo – murmuró cerrando la puerta de la clase con llave – porque era la última hora – y cogiéndome del brazo para que no me fuera ya que vio que hice amago de no prestarle atención – será solo un minuto por favor.

-Habla, no tengo todo el tiempo y Emmett seguro ya me estará esperando para llevarme a clase – contesté haciéndome la indiferente aunque la verdad era que tenía una gran curiosidad por saber qué era lo que tenía que decirme.

-Verás, ahora que somos profesor y alumna…

-¿Ahora que somos profesor y alumna qué Edward? Lo que una vez pasó está olvidado, hundido y enterrado, descuida, no me enamoraré de ti como aquellas que lo han hecho cada vez que te las has tirado, no soy tan tonta de caer en las redes de Edward Cullen tengo dos dedos de frente y muchos sueños por cumplir – esbocé una falsa sonrisa que no sentía para nada, le di dos palmaditas en la espalda y me fui dejándolo pasmado en medio del pasillo del instituto.

**N/A: Bueno, ¿Qué les ha parecido? Siento mucho de verdad no haber podido actualizar antes, pero mi cabeza no ha estado muy bien últimamente y mis ganas no han sido muchas pero tranquilas, ya vengo con fuerza y escribiré seguido, gracias por no haberos olvidado de mí, saludos.**


	7. Capítulo seis

**Los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer yo solo juego con ellos y puede que alguno me lo invente.**

**N/A: Oh dios, van a querer matarme seguro, ¿Verdad? Esta vez si estoy obligada a dar una buena explicación. Estuve todo el verano fuera de casa viajando, porque naturalemente es verano y es cuando se puede y no tenía pc, y cuando he llegado no he podido porque he estado muy mala y como oimaginais, no hay mucha imaginación que se diga, bueno, aquí os dejo el capítulo siete.**

**Siento las faltas de ortografía pero es que este pc no tiene el corrector.**

**Capítulo siete.**

**Bella POV.**

Soy gilipollas. ¿Cómo se me ocurre pelearme con mi hermano cuando él me trae a clase? Sólo se me ocurre a mi y por eso ahora estoy más tirada que una colilla a la salida del instituto esperando a que no sé, quizás esperando a que el cielo me tire de allí arriba un coche para poder volver a casa. Suspiré y encogí los pies en la fría asera. Mierda, maldita mierda y más mierda. Joder, me estaba doliendo la cabeza horrores y tenía unas ganas de volver a casa... Había llamado a Charlie pero en su plan por hacer su trabajo perfecto había apagado el móvil, como no, sin pensar que sus hijos podrían necesitarle en algún momento. Emmett no era una opción y ya no me quedaba más nadie a la que recurrir. Joder... por momentos la melancolía empezó a invadirme. ¿Cómo es posible que con todas las personas que hay en el mundo solo pueda recurrir a dos? Mis ojos se empapaban por momentos de lágrimas. Aunque me quisiera hacer la dura y no pensar, estaba completamente sola.

Mi móvil empezó a sonar. Sequé las lagrimillas que se deslisaban por mis mejillas traicioneramente y miré la pantalla. ¡Charlie!

-¡Papá! - grité nada más coger la llamada.

-Hola Bella cariño.

-¿Dónde estás? - pregunté.

-De eso iba a hablarte. Resulta que he tenido que venirme a Boston por unas cosas de la comisaria y he tenido que salir esta mañana, por eso no contestaba tu llamada, pero en dos días estoy en casa.

-Ah - contesté con un nudo en la garganta.

-Bella, ¿Estás bien?

-Si, si, pasatelo bien, adios - y corté la llamada dejandole con la palabra en la boca.

Mierda. No quería llorar pero en cualquier momento iba a empezar a hacerlo insconcientemente. No joder, no voy a llorar porque no vale la pena, es energía que gasto y la necesito para llegar a casa. Reí nerviosamente. Qué ironía. Me levanté de la asera en la que llevaba sentada esperando no sé ni que una hora y media y empezé a caminar. Mi móvil volvió a sonar. Que no sea Charlie, que no sea Charlie, que no sea Charlie.

¡Alice! ¿Alice?

-¿Alice?

-¡Bells! ¿Porqué no me llamas cuando necesitas algo? ¿Es que ya no somos amigas? - preguntó con voz dolida.

-Claro que si Alice, pero, ¿A qué te refieres? - no tenía ni idea de lo que me hablaba la enana.

-Sé que estás enfadada con Emmet, el mismo me lo contó y dejame decirte que se siente muy culpable pero sabes lo cabezón y orgulloso que es, como tú tengo que alegar, pero ese no es el caso, no te llevaste tu.. eh.. ese vehículo extraño tuyo y Charlie está de viaje. ¿Porqué no me llamaste y me dijiste que te fuera a buscar?

-Alice, en primer lugar no te metas con mi camioneta que en estos momentos me vendría muy bien y joder, no se me había pasado por la cabeza llamarte no sé en donde la tengo ultimamente y ¡¿Alice, como sabes que estoy tirada en el instituto?

-Lo sé y ya. No puedo ir a buscarte ahora porque estoy ayudando a Esme con unas cosas pero mi hermano está todavía en el instituto y lo acabo de llamar para decirle que se viene contigo, así que ahora nos vemos.

-¿QUÉ? ¡NO, NO! ¡Yo con Edward no voy, prefiero ir caminando!

-Ah por dios, no va a comerte - respondí a carcajadas.

-Alice Cullen, no si te ocurra dejarme sola en un coche con el imbécil de tu hermano que ya bastante tengo con que sea el profesor de mi asignatura favorita.

-¿QUÉ ED TE DA CLASES? - rió escandalosamente - ¡Pensé que a ti no te tocaba por ser de último curso! - y más risas.

-Adios Alice, me largo a casa y CAMINANDO.

-Le di órdenes específicas a Edward de que no te dejara ir caminando sola y es incluso más cabezota que yo así que suerte, nos vemos ahora, adios.

-No Alice espe...

Pi, pi, pi...

Vale, gracias Alice, vete tu ratito a la mierda con Jasper anda. Agh. Como no tenía ningún pensamiento de ir con Edward en su estúpido volvo plateado empezé a aminar por un ladito de la carretera detrás de la línea blanca para no ser atropellada.

Sentí la pita de un coche por detrás mía. ¿Pero que coño querían ahora si yo iba por mi ladito de la carretera?

-Perdona señorita, ¿Vende mazapanes? - preguntó una voz conocia ya a mi lado.

-Edward, ¿Porqué no te haces una paja, te entretienes un ratito y me dejas en paz? Dios, te lo agradecería - dije girando la cabeza para verle asomado por el cristal de su volvo con sus malditas ray-ban negras de niño pijo y joder, como le sentaban...

Bella controlate es Edward, solo el inmaduro, pijo y caprichoso Edward Cullen. Joder, y como estaba Edward Cullen. Me mordí el labio.

-¿Vas a dejar de imaginarme en tu mente y morderte el labio cachondamente y entrar de una vez? No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

-¿Ah no? Pensé que los pijos como tú podrían comprarlo.

-Que perra.

-Que capullo.

-Vale Bella Swan, vamos a dejarlo, deja de hacerte la dificil y entra en el coche de una vez no tengo ganas de dialogar hoy, ¿vale? Ya mañana si tengo un huequito en mi agenda...

Suspiré. Bueno, al fin y al cabo tenía que volver a casa de alguna manera y esta era la solución más rápida aunque tuviera que ir con el gilipollas de Edward aunque bueno, en verdad tampoco tenía porque ser malo del todo, podía ponerme a sacarle de sus casillas quizás hablando mucho, insultandole o intentando joderle algo del coche, como ponerme de pesadilla a sacar y a meter en pozavasos, o a darle al botón de abrir o cerra el cd.

Con una sonrisa y ya muchísimo más alegre entré en el volvo dando un ligero portazo.

-Ups, perdón - dije inocentemente.

-No voy a aceptar tu perdón porque sé que no es sinsero - respondió fulminandome con la mirada.

-Calla y conduce.

Misión cumplida. Había cumplido mmi objetivo, sacar a Edward Cullen de sus casillas durante todo el camino, es má, incluso casi me echa del coche a medio paseo por jodelona. Llegó tan frustrado a casa que incluso fue él el que le metió un exagerado portazo a la puerta de su querido coche al llegar a la casa Cullen.

Riéndome socarronamente entré detrás de él a veces dando una carcajada más alta que la otra para terminar de agotar su paz.

-Joder, eres mala, ¿eh? - preguntó dandose la vuelta y encarandome.

-¿Yo? - pregunté como la que no quería la cosa.

-Mira niñatilla solo voy a decirte una cosa - dijo acercandose peligrosamente a mi.

-Edward Cullen, ¿Qué crees que haces?

-¡Esme! - grité entusiasmada, aparte de que me hubiese salvado el pellejo con su hijo ahora hacia mucho que no la veía y la había extrañado.

-Bella cariño, ¿Cómo has estado? - me preguntó cuando llegué a su lado y me fundió en un fuerte abrazo cariñoso.

-Bien, no puedo quejarme pero ya me faltaban tus gallegas que puedo oler desde aquí, las mías son horribles, la de Emmet más aún y dios, las de Charlie no hay por donde cogerlas.

Esme rió divertida ante mi ocurrencia, me rodeó los hombros con sus brazos y me entró a la casa dónde Jasper, Alice y una chica más que no había visto en mi vida estaban sentados a la esa en la cocina.

La chica rubia parecía no ser agradable a ojos de Alice pues esta la fulminaba con la mirada cada vez que la rubia hacia un comentario y Jasper parecía no prestar atención.

Edward pasó por mi lado rozando mi culo delicadamente con su mano al pasar (lo que me produció unas ganas de cogerlo y hacerlo un hombre ahí mismo...) dios Bella relajate, ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Quítatelo de la cabeza.

Le miré mientras pasaba por mi lado y iba a comerle la boca a la rubia. ESPERA. ¿COMERLE LA BOCA A LA RUBIA? Casi se me desencaja la madibula literalemente hablando cuando lo veo pegada a la boca de la golfa esa.. No importa Bella, no importa. Sonreí, iba a seguir el dicho, a mal tiempo buena cara y miré a Esme a la que no parecía gustarle la situación ya que incómoda cogió mi mano para irnos a la sala.

-En serio, no soporto a esa chiquilla caprichosa - me susurró cuando nos sentamos en el sofá.

-¿Quién es? - pregunté curiosa.

-La novia de Ed.

-¿La novia? - pregunté sorprendida.

-Si, dios, es agh, simplemente no me gusta nada - dijo y se echó para atrás en el sofá.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan?

-Ah, me parece que tres años.

Me quedé más blanca de lo que ya por si mi piel era.

-¿Tres.. años?

-Si, es horrible.

¡Será cerdo el maldito cabrón! Así que le había puesto los cuernos a la barbie y me había usado para ello. Agh, Edward, te felicito, has coseguido lo que querías, tenerme como enemiga.

**N/A: Siento si el capítulo es pequeño pero es que es lo máximo que he podido escribir y bueno quería dejarles un capítulo ya para que no se desesperaran si es que no lo habéis echo ya, una vez más siento haber tardado tanto espero escribir más seguido. Saludos y gracias a los que no habéis abandonado la historia.**


	8. Capítulo siete

**Los personajes no son míos son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.**

**N/A: Dije que no iba a abandonar esta historia, y aquí estoy de vuelta, siento mucho el retraso enorme pero es que he tenido un bloqueo de los grandes debido a todos los problemas que he tenido, espero que me sepan disculpar, vuelvo para quedarme esta vez ya sí.**

**Capítulo ocho.**

**Bella POV.**

Estar en la casa Cullen ahora mismo era un poco incómodo si delante de ti se encontraba el chico que no para de repetirse en tu cabeza y su novia besándose a saco y metiéndose mano sin vergüenza, menos mal que quien tenía a mi lado era Alice y no Esme, si no, le daría algo.

Sentía unas inmensas ganas de abalanzarme sobre esa zorra y decirle: "Hija de puta, ese gilipollas que está debajo de ti es mío". Agh, ¿Porqué todo tiene que salirme mal? Vale Bella, relájate, inspira e expira. Una cosa, ¿Porqué cojones tengo yo que estar viendo lo que hacen esos dos imbéciles en vez de estar en mi casita calentita bajo mi colcha que de todo me resguarda? A la mierda, yo no aguanto aquí ni un minuto más.

-Alice, tengo que irme – dije por primera vez en dos horas que llevaba en la casa.

-¿A dónde? – preguntó desorientada mi mejor amiga. Y como para no estar desorientada si cada vez que estábamos ella y yo no permanecíamos ni más de cinco minutos sin cotorrear palabra tras palabra y ya llevábamos dos horas en completo silencio… puto Edward.

-A casa Alice, mañana tengo instituto, ya es tarde y aún no he hecho la tarea, la responsabilidad me llama – contesté con sarcasmo.

-Soy tu profesor, te perdono que no la lleves mañana si entretienes a Alice – saltó Edward mientras agarraba el culo de la barbie y paraba de comerle todos los morros.

-Edward, no te equivoques, eres mi profesor de arte, pero te recuerdo que tengo muchas asignaturas más, así que, sigue con lo tuyo que yo me voy a lo mío – alegué con mi mejor cara de estoy cabreada, muy, muy, muy cabreada. Recogí mi mochila del sillón y mi cámara de las manos de Alice la cual jugaba con ella.

Me hubiese despedido de Esme con dos besos como siempre, pero no la encontré por toda la planta baja y no tenía ganas de seguir en ese lugar así que abrí la puerta y salí al exterior el cual me tenía preparado una buena racha de viento, frío y nieve.

Genial, nieve y mi vieja Chevrolet es igual a cero compatible, de puta madre. O a esperar que Charlie venga a buscarme y quedarme muerta de frío fuera, o entrar dentro para ver como la barbie y el estirado de Edward se comen la boca. Vale, creo que prefiero quedarme fuera y esperar por Charlie.

-Eh, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no entras?

Maldito Edward Cullen, ¿Es qué tiene que estar en todos lados?

-Me tengo que ir, ¿Sabes? – contesté antipáticamente.

-Lo sé boba, pero sólo preguntaba que porqué no entrabas en tu coche, bueno, si a eso se le puede llamar coche…

-Estaba incluso a punto de darte las gracias pero Cullen la ha cagado, te has metido con mi camioneta, y eso es sagrado, ¿Sabes? Yo también podría meterme con tu pelo, pero sin embargo cojo, me jodo y me callo.

-Guau Swan, dejate ir, era solo una sugerencia para que cambiaras de coche.

-No quiero, me gusta el que tengo – contesté a la defensiva. La verdad era que si por mi fuera, ya habría cambiado la vieja camioneta, pero como me había gastado mis ahorros en una nueva cámara, con objetivos nuevos y todo incluido después de que se me hubiese caído al lago en las últimas vacaciones con Emmett y Charlie… en fin, que me había quedado sin pasta y lo conseguía apenas me daba para pagarme algún caprichito al mes, echar gasolina y cambiar las ruedas y el aceite.

-Bah Swan, algo entiendo de coches y sé que la nieve y tu camioneta no hacen buenas migas, ¿Quieres que te lleve? – preguntó en lo que parecía un gesto amable.

-No Edward en serio, prefiero ir de rodillas y todo.

-¿Porqué eres tan desagradecida?  
>-¿Porqué eres tan chulo, prepotente, egoísta, idiota…? Y seguiría diciendo adjetivos que te calificasen pero Cullen, tengo demasiada tarea como para despistarme en tonterías.<p>

-Vale Swan, adentro.

-Te he dicho Edward, que no voy contigo – dije cruzando la mirada con la suya verdosa – además, la barbie espera su ken adentro – solté e inmediatamente me llevé las manos a la boca – perdón, no era eso lo que realmente pensaba…

Edward se echó a reír escandalosamente.

-¿En serio nos has puesto esos motes? Joder Bella, sabía que eras original pero no pensé que tanto – dijo entre risas y volvió a estallar en carcajadas – anda venga, que no pasa nada si seguro que cosas peores que 'Ken' me habrán llamado, entra, que te llevo.

-Que no Edward que yo espero a Charlie…

-Bella, no te lo repito, tú verás si a las buenas o a las malas – me advirtió con esa helada mirada verdosa que tenía.

-¿Tú barbie no se enfadará? – pregunté sonrojada por haber empleado 'barbie' otra vez delante de él.

Apenas rió y contestó un 'no' que no me pareció del todo cierto, pero como tenía unas ganas inmensas de llegar a casa no repliqué y me subí al volvo.

El trayecto fue agradable, al parecer el señorito el mundo me amaba estaba de buen humor hoy, tanto que hasta me preguntaba cosas de mi vida y me daba consejos de mayorcito, tipo en plan Emmett hermano mayor pero sin pegarle nada. Nos pasamos el camino contándonos cosas y aunque parezca increíble, Edward Cullen no era tan gilipollas como daba a entender.

-Hasta mañana Bella – susurró antes de que me bajara. Asentí y cerré la puerta.

Caminaba hacia la puerta de casa cuando escuché que Edward me llamaba.

-¡Bella!

-¿Qué quieres Edward?

-Nada, sólo era para decirte que no te traje por ti, sino por Emmett y Charlie, ¿Qué ejemplo de mi tendrían si…?

-¡Vete a la mierda Edward! – le corté sonriendo, Edward no cambiaría nunca, pero la cosa era que me gustaba ese Edward con su punto de cabrón incansable y su ego aumentado.

Entré en casa aún sonriendo, la verdad es que el Edward de hoy me hacía estar contenta… Eh, eh para el carro Bella, es Edward… Suspiré y entré en casa. Dejé las llaves en la mesa de la sala y empecé a subir escaleras hasta que me encontré a Charlie en medio de ellas.

-¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó con su cara de soy un poli.

-Ehm… ¿En casa de los Cullen?

-¿Haciendo qué? 

-¿Estar con Alice?

-No me contestes así.

-¿Y entonces cómo, Charlie? – pregunté sin comprender.

-¿Es que no soy tu padre?

-¡No he dicho eso, por dios, no saques las cosas de quicio! – repliqué.

-¡Es que estoy harto Isabella Marie Swan de que me digas Charlie! ¿Por qué no puedes decirme papá? – preguntó colorado por la rabia.

¿Qué le digo ahora? ¿La verdad o me lo callo todo? Bueno, ya… de perdidos al río.

-Pues porque sinceramente, no creo que te lo merezcas.

Plaff.

Mierda Bella, ¿Porqué no te habrías callado? Abrí los ojos lentamente. Sí, los había cerrado por inercia cuando la mano de Charlie se dirigía directamente a mi cara. Ahhh, qué fuerza tiene el capullo… Sin quererlo, pequeñas lagrimitas se escaparon de mis ojos y se precipitaron por mis mejillas…

-Bella yo… lo siento…

No le presté atención y empecé a descender las escaleras a una gran velocidad. Ni siquiera me tomé la molestia de coger las llaves, no las necesitaría.

Abrí la puerta con miedo a quedarme con el pomo en la mano. Salí al frío de la noche de Forks y emprendí un camino a ningún lado detrás de la línea blanca de la carretera.

Pude visualizar unas luces que venían de frente, un coche… Edward, su volvo plateado era inconfundible. Al parecer me vio, porque hizo una maniobra algo extraña de la que me imaginaba que para nada salía en los libritos de la autoescuela y llegó a donde yo me había quedado parada para esperarle.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No te habías dejado en tu casa? – Preguntó y calló al mirar mi cara - ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Y por qué tienes el lado derecho de la cara coloradísimo?

-¿Qué haces de vuelta otra vez? – pregunté secándome apresuradamente las lágrimas e intentado tapar un poco el lado derecho de la cara.

-Te olvidaste la cámara.

Miré el sillón del copiloto, tenía razón, y yo había estado tan inmersa en sus profundos ojos verdes que no me había dado cuenta.

-¿Qué pasa Bella? -preguntó de nuevo.

-Edward, ¿Tú me odias? – apenas susurré con la voz rota, no podía contener las lágrimas.

-¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntó asustado.

-Responde.

-No, claro que no.

-Entonces, déjame montarme en tu coche y llévame lejos – dije con las lágrimas desbordándose de nuevo de mis ojos.

No tuve que decir más. Edward salió del coche, me abrió la puerta y con su mano me dirigió hasta el interior del vehículo. Entró el y arrancó el coche a una velocidad de la que estaba segura que no estaba permitida.

**N/A: Siento que sea cortito, para la próxima juro hacerlo más largo, espero que alguien siga confiando en que algún día volvería y me deje un comentario si lee la historia. Saludos, sigo aquí no lo olvidéis.**


	9. Capítulo ocho

**Los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos y puede que alguno me lo invente.**

**N/A: Siento la nota de ayer, pero es que es verdad, a mí no me aparecen mis actualizaciones ni nada, pero ya veo que le sale a todo el mundo menos a mí, pero bueno, mientras sea así, no importa. Dije que iba a escribir más a menudo y aquí me tienen, a diferencia de pocos días, espero que les guste.**

**Capítulo nueve.**

**Edward POV.**

No sé que tenía Bella Swan, pero acababa de contarle mis secretos más secretos, secretos de esos que se guardan en lo más hondo de uno mismo para evitar que vuelvan a atormentarte.

Permanecíamos sentados en el claro que queda en el bosque detrás de mi casa. No es que Bella tuviera muchas ganas de volver a casa, y yo no iba a obligarla, admito que me gustaba estar en su compañía. Llevábamos dos horas sentados allí, uno en frente del otro sin hacer nada.

El frío me helaba las orejillas y podía jurar que ahora mismo podían parecerse a dos cubitos de hielo. Miré a Bella que estaba recostada en la suave hierba verde, llevaba puesta la sudadera de mi equipo favorito de fútbol; Pirates. Sonreí, se veía tan gracioso su pequeño y frágil cuerpo metido en mi sudadera que le quedaba excesivamente largo.

-¿De qué te ríes? - preguntó Bella entrecerrando los ojos.

-De cómo te queda mi sudadera - volví a sonreír mientras me sobaba el pelo - te favorece, creo que deberías llevarlo para la graduación.

-Graciosillo - murmuró haciéndose la enfadada, pero debió de imaginarse la imagen de ella en la fiesta de graduación con esa sudadera porque también empezó a reír, al momento se calló y se abalanzó hacia mí gritando ' Capullo, te ríes de mi cada vez que puedes'.

No podía parar de reír, sus mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza la hacían más adorable de lo que ya era y sólo me daban ganas de estampar mis labios con los suyos.

Debía hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo.

Cogí sus manos suavemente y hice que se pusiera encima de mí, puse mi mano derecha en su nuca y con un movimiento suave, lento y cariñoso hice que nuestros labios entraran en contacto de nuevo. Oh dios, Isabella Swan iba a ser mi perdición y si Emmett Swan se enterara de esto iba a ser mi asesino.

Moví mis labios sobre los suyos con suavidad y cariño porque así era como lo sentía. Los labios de Bella no eran como los de ninguna otra, a Tanya por ejemplo la besaba con fuerza, sin delicadeza, pero Bella... joder Bella, me estaba matando desearla tanto.

-Para Edward, para - murmuró Bella sin mucha convicción cuando le estaba sacando la sudadera.

-No Bella, no me pidas eso... - dije besando su cuello.

-¡Joder Edward, estás con Tanya! ¿Recuerdas? ¿Cómo puedes hacer esto? - gritó apartando mis manos de su cintura y bajándose mi sudadera - ¿Es que a caso no tienes sentimientos?

Me quedé helado, no era un monstruo, sólo por circunstancias de la vida había dejado de creer en el amor, me había encerrado en mi mundo, había empezado a ser una persona dura, a exigirme más a mi mismo...

-Bella...

-Edward, cállate y llévame a mi casa - hizo ademán de quitarse la sudadera pero la detuve mientras lo hacía y se dirigía al coche.

-Espera.

-¿Qué quieres? - preguntó rodando los ojos.

-Tenemos que hablar.

-No tenemos que hablar nada - me respondió.

-Bella... en serio, no sé qué me pasa contigo, es verte, estar contigo y... joder... necesitar tanto tus labios... y sé que está mal, que no deberíamos ni de haber dejado que ocurriera lo que ocurrió la primera vez, que eres la hermana pequeña de mi mejor amiga y mi alumna...

Bella suspiró.

-Si te dijera que no siento lo mismo cuando te veo o cuando estamos juntos te mentiría, Edward.

-Bella... - susurré acercándome a ella - yo sé que esto es sólo un capricho, tanto para tí, como para mí, que eso sólo una simple atracción, así como también sé que no tardaremos en olvidarlo, así que te propongo esta vez en serio que hagamos como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, es lo mejor.

**Bella POV.**

-Así que te propongo que hagamos como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, es lo mejor.

Fue como un jarro de agua fría, una patada en toda la boca, en todo el culo, en plena cara, como cuando te ponen un cero y has estado toda una tarde estudiando, como cuando tu cantante favorito es abucheado, como cuando se te rompe ese objeto que tanto aprecias... cuando te decepcionan, o simplemente cuando duele.

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo, lo mejor es hacer como si nunca hubiese pasado nada, en unos días todo habrá sido olvidado - murmuré y saqué una sonrisa no sé ni de donde porque no creía que quedaran.

Nos estrechamos la mano en una acción tonta, le tendí su sudadera y caminé hacia el coche. Me monté y me puse el cinturón evitando mirarle, iba a ser difícil aunque para él fuera fácil, lo intuía.

_Dos meses después._

-Isabella Swan por favor, entregué el examen, ya ha sonado la campana y tengo que ir hacia otra clase, aunque ahora - dijo mirando su reloj - tendré que correr.

Me levanté de el pupitre que ocupaba desde comienzos del trimestres y caminé lo más deprisa que pude hacia la mesa del profesor. Sentía la mirada de mis compañeros en la espalda, y es que sí, todos habían terminado el examen mucho antes que yo y yo había sido la última.

-Lo siento profesor Barner, tuve un bloqueo al principio y me costó arrancar - murmuré con mi mejor sonrisa de chica buena, simpática, agradable y a la que le interesaba su materia.

-No pasa nada Swan, pero intente estudiar más para que esto no vuelva a sucederle - murmuró metiendo el últio examen, o sea el mío en su maletín - hasta mañana chicos.

-Hasta mañana señor Barner - dijeron algunos.

Já, hipócritas, como si les importara en algo.

Suspiré y volví a mi asiento. Arte era mi asignatura favorita hasta que Edward Cullen entró en el centro como profesor de Arte. Habían pasado dos meses desde aquel acontecimiento en el claro, esa noche en la que habíamos acordado olvidarlo todo para siempre. Él parecía haberlo olvidado todo, pero yo aún no lo había conseguido, y el hecho de verle todos los días una hora a la semana y por las tardes en casas tirado en el sillón con Emmett no ayudaba mucho, es como si él mismo no quisiese que le olvidase. La verdad era que las cosas no andaba muy bien para mí, por nada lloraba, solía estar más triste que alegre, comía poco y me costaba mucho más concentrarme.

Edward entró por la puerta del aula con su escultural y elegante figura de siempre. Dedicó una sonrisa a toda la clase hasta que miró asiento y dejó de hacerlo. Habían pequeños detalles de los que me daba cuenta y uno era que ahora, me odiaba, me ponía la nota más baja de la clase, mientras que antes era la más alta, no me dirigía la palabra para nada en toda la clase mientras que a todos les preguntaba uno por uno si lo habían entendido y pequeños detalles que hacían que me sintiera mal. Había llegado a una conclusión, y era que Edward Cullen me importaba más de lo que me imaginaba y aunque me lo intentara ocultar, me había enamorado de él.

Me era imposible olvidarle, aunque lo intentara con todas mis fuerzas y es que le veía día sí, día también, por las mañanas en el instituto, por las tardes cuando venía a casa a por Emmett o a ver un partido en casa, incluso a veces se quedaba a cenar, y los fines de semana en el cine en Seattle con la estúpida barbie de Tanya o en su propia casa porque Esme se había empeñado en que todos los domingos almorzáramos con ellos... todo era un desastre.

-Isabella Swan, ¿Está en clase? ¿O prefiere pasarse por el despacho del director para volver a la tierra? - comentarios como esos, hacían que me hundiera cada vez más. Muchas veces me dije que no iba a entrar en su juego, pero estaba harta de callármelo todo y dejar que fuera él el que me odiara y no yo.

-Lo que prefieras profe - contesté con sorna.

Un oooooooooooooooooooooooooh largo se levantó en toda la clase acompañados de algún comentario como 'Qué calor', o un 'Eso a mí no me lo dice' para provocar una pelea.

Edward rió con esa estúpida sonrisa de lado que me mataba...

-Por listilla te vas a ir a tu casa tres días - murmuró y cogió un papel de la mesa, empezó a escribir.

No me puedo creer que me fuera a hacer esto... quizás solo lo estaba haciendo para quedar bien delante de toda la clase pero a lo mejor en el papel no escribía nada... mierda, esta expulsión me va a costar muy caro en mi expediente.

-Isabella por favor acércate a mi mesa y coge el papel que te he dejado - murmuró con voz dura y se encaró a la pizarra para seguir con la explicación.

Respiré lento y me tragué las lágrimas que amenazaban con salirse de mis ojos, me acerqué a la mesa y cogí la hoja. Volví a mi mesa, recogí mis cosas y salí cerrando la puerta detrás mía con un golpe seco.

Sí, al final el maldito cabrón de Edward me había expulsado del instituto durante tres días y ahora estaba de camino a casa en mi vieja camioneta pensando algo que decirle a Charlie...

Maldito Edward, estaba consiguiendo joderme, y joderme bien jodida...

Llegué a casa y aparqué en el lugar de siempre, pero en vez de bajar y refugiarme en mi cuarto me quedé sentada en el sillón de mi vieja camioneta y empecé a llorar con la cabeza contra el volante, no podía más.

**N/A: Bueno, siento que este capítulo no haya sido un poco más interesante, pero es que tenía que ponerlo así, ahora viene lo bueno, espero que les guste y que me dejen sus reviews como siempre, saludos.**


	10. Capítulo nueve

**Los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos y puede que alguno me lo invente. **

**N/A: Siento no haber aparecido por aquí en una semana, pero es que estoy con los exámenes finales y dios, tenía que aprobarlos sí o sí, ahora ya sólo me quedan dos y puedo escribir, el miércoles y el viernes son mis últimos exámenes y luego prometo escribir más, mucho más, incluso ya tengo otros dos fics pensados.**

**Capítulo diez.**

**Bella POV.**

Llegué a casa una hora antes de lo habitual, pues Edward me había expulsado de clase y del instituto por tres días. Suspiré y entré en casa, haber como se lo decía yo a Charlie.

Dejé la mochila en el sofá y caminé hacia el teléfono fijo de casa que palpaba con una luz roja indicando que había un nuevo mensaje. Pulsé la tecla y esperé a escuchar.

-Hola Charlie, soy Edward, Edward Cullen el hijo de Esme y amigo de su hijo Emmett, verá, soy profesor de arte de su hija Bella y hoy hemos tenido un percance con ella, parece haber olvidado los modales que usted le ha inculcado y me ha faltado en respeto delante de toda la clase, hubiese hecho la lista gorda si no se hubiera pasado tanto pero por normas del centro he tenido que expulsarla tres días, lo siento Charlie hice todo lo que estuvo en mi mano para que eso no fuera así pero el centro lo decidió así, saludos y buenas tardes, por cierto, sigue en pie la comida de todos los domingos.

No podía creérmelo, intentaba creerlo pero no podía hacerme a la idea de que hubiese sido capaz de tal cosa. Estaba claro, Edward Cullen quería hacer daño, y lo estaba consiguiendo, no me dolía que fuera capaz de expulsarme ni que hubiese llamado a Charlie para decírselo, me dolía la maldad con la que lo hacía, como si fuera un si no estoy contigo estoy contra ti, las cosas no eran así, no podía ser todo negro o todo blanco, tenía que haber un punto intermedio y en este caso el punto intermedio era ser no sé ni qué, porque éramos una cosa extraña, él era el mejor amigo de mi hermano y el hermano de mi mejor amiga además de ser mi profesor de arte y ser el tío con el que perdí la virginidad y la persona de la que estaba enamorada.

Volví a suspirar y sequé las lágrimas que se desbordaban de mis ojos, todo esto era completamente absurdo, si al menos hablar sirviera de algo... pero es que ni eso. Habíamos intentado hablar varias veces para intentar solucionar las cosas, pero seguía comportándose de la forma más perra que podía conmigo.

Recogí la maleta del sofá y subí a mi habitación, dejé las cosas en su sitio de siempre y me cambié de ropa, unos leggins negros, una sudadera gris con letras amarillas y unas vans amarillas parecían la vestimenta más cómoda en estos momentos, así que me vestí así. Miré la hora en el despertador de mi mesilla de noche, me pondría a hacer la comida. Bajé las escaleras hasta la primera planta y borré el mensaje que Edward había dejado en el fijo, no iba a permitir que Edward Cullen arrasara con toda mi vida. Sé que Charlie no me hubiese dicho mucho aunque se hubiese desilusionado, pues Emmett era horrible en su época de instituto, se fugaba de clase, suspendía exámenes, se peleaba, contestaba... aún no me explico cómo fue pasando de curso y consiguió llegar a la universidad y sacarse una carrera, creo que en cierto modo, el conocer a Rosalie ayudó.

Lo único que me convenció en la despensa fueron macarrones, así que me esmeré en preparar una salsa de nata con taquitos de beicon y champiñones. Emmett había llamado, venía con Rosalie a comer a casa pero Charlie no me cogía el móvil, de todos modos, haría comida para los cuatro.

Cuando la comida ya había terminado de hacerse y estaba montando la mesa, se escuchó como una llave entraba en la cerradura de la puerta.

-¡Bells, ya estamos aquí! - gritó Emmett.

Asentí para mí y saqué de la nevera la bebida para cada uno. Coca-cola normal para Emmett, coca-cola light para Rosalie y zumo de melocotón para mí.

Emmett entró en la cocina con su enorme cuerpo imponiendo a cada paso con Rosalie detrás con su esbelto cuerpo y su lacia melena rubia brillando. A veces, bueno, a veces no, muchas veces, pensaba que de dónde narices había salido yo y me sentía marginada, con el ego por los suelos y con ganas de esconderme en mi habitación y no salir nunca más, pues, los Cullen eran hermosos en todo su esplendor, brillaban con cada gesto y movimiento y deslumbraban allá a dónde fueran. Y Emmett igual, aunque fuera un Swan, era bastante guapo y tenía un cuerpazo de infarto, todo lo contrario a mí, pero bueno, me consolaba diciéndome a mí misma que al menos yo había sacado la inteligencia.

Emmett me revolvió el cabello y Rosalie me dio un beso en ambas mejillas.

-Esto está buenísimo Bells - murmuró Emmett con la boca llena. Sonreí, parecía un niño pequeño con toda la boca manchada.

-Cierto Bella, está de muerte - apoyó Rosalie.

Yo sólo asentí y seguí comiendo. Rosalie y Emmett hablaban de sus cosas entre ellos mientras comían, yo también estaba en la mesa pero era como si no estuviera. Comía en silencio y lento, como si estuviera saboreando casa cucharada y no porque sinceramente no tenía ninguna gana de comer.

-Bella, ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Rosalie mientras dejaba elegantemente el tenedor a un lado de la mesa encima de la servilleta.

Negué con la cabeza pero no la levanté y seguí mirando los macarrones de mi plato mientras le daba vueltas sin parar.

-Bells, mírame - suplicó Emmett.

Suspiré y levanté la cabeza del plato. Mi hermano tenía una gran arruga de preocupación en la frente y Rosalie el ceño fruncido preocupada también.

-¿Ha pasado algo? - intervino Rosalie.

Negué con la cabeza sin apartar la mirada de ellos. Emmett iba a abrir la boca para decir algo pero el ruido de la puerta abriéndose lo interrumpió, Charlie ya estaba aquí.

Después de haber dejado sus cosas Charlie entró por la puerta de la cocina, los tres nos los quedamos mirando y él se percató de ello.

-Hola chicos - saludó con una sonrisa. Al parecer estaba de buen humor.

-Hola papá - le devolvió el saludo Emmett echándose unos macarrones a la boca.

-Buenas tardes Charlie - prosiguió Rosalie.

Y yo, pues yo hice un gesto con la cabeza, algo así como un... '¿Hola papá?'. Sí, eso estaría bien.

Nadie dijo nada más. Charlie se sirvió su plato de macarrones con nata y con beicon pero sin champiñones, cogió una cerveza de la nevera y se sentó a mi lado.

Me dio un beso inesperado en la mejilla que me sorprendió.

-Bells, no te preocupes, Edward me llamó al móvil, dijo que había dejado un mensaje de voz en el teléfono de casa pero que me llamaba al móvil por si acaso no llegara el mensaje a mis oídos, me dijo que te han expulsado de las clases tres días - me miró y sonrió - no sé que habrá pasado, pero sé que no hiciste nada malo cariño, yo te conozco.

Vale, si ya había estado sorprendida por el beso de Charlie más ahora por sus palabras, me hubiese esperado de todo menos esto, aunque se agradecen sus palabras.

-¿Qué Edward te expulsó del instituto? - preguntó Emmett totalmente sorprendido.

Asentí.

-¿Qué pasó Bella? - preguntó Rosalie con expresión de no creérselo todavía.

-Nada, no pasó nada - murmuré levantándome de la mesa con mi plato casi intacto.

-Bells por dios, por nada no va a expulsarte.

-Emmett, te digo que no ha sido nada - volví a responder tirando los macarrones sobrantes a la basura.

-Bella sabes que puedes decirnos... - escuché la fina voz de Rosalie.

-¡Es Edward joder! ¡Es Edward que hace que todo lo que yo haga esté mal! Creo que me odia o algo, porque desde el primer momento… dios – paré y me di cuenta de que había estallado delante de mi cuñada, mi hermano y mi padre. Me tapé la cara con ambas manos y al minuto tuve a Rosalie abrazándome, no quería llorar, no quería volver a mostrarme débil, pero no podía.

Cuando mis sollozos pararon Rosalie dejó de abrazarme y me sonrió, depositó un beso en mi mejilla y tomó asiento junto a Emmett de nuevo.

-Lo siento… - dije aún con la voz ronca – estaré en mi cuarto… - murmuré y caminé hacia ella.

La verdad es que no tenía ninguna gana de hacer nada excepto de encerrarme en mi habitación y esperar a calmarme, nunca había sido de las que lloraba, porque pensaba que si derramabas lágrimas era como si ya te hubieses rendido, y si al menos las aguantaras era que aún seguías luchando, pero últimamente todo se me venía encima.

Cerré la ventana de mi habitación. Como todos los días aquí en Forks hacía un frío que congelaba todo y pronto empezaría a llover, no hacía falta ser adivina para saberlo. Me senté en la punta de la cama con los pies cruzados mirando hacia la ventana. A fuera todo era gris y parecía que el viento estaba furioso y descargara su rabia contra los árboles que soltaban sus marchitadas hojas marrones en el jardín de las que Emmett tendría que encargarse de recoger.

Me recosté hacia atrás apoyando la cabeza en la almohada y dejé que mis ojos se cerraran, la verdad es que tenía bastante falta de sueño.

No sé en qué momento me quedé dormida, pero el caso es que lo hice. Unos ruidos procedentes del piso de abajo me despertaron, eran algo así como unos gritos, unas rías escandalosas y el ruido de la televisión.

Me volví a hacer una coleta puesto que la que llevaba antes estaba toda enmarañada, y en el baño me lavé la cara para intentar parecer un poquito menos dormida aunque la marca de la almohada se me había quedado en la cara, en unos momentos se quitaría.

Bajé las escaleras sin tropezar y llegué al meollo del ruido. ¿Adivinad quién estaba? Como no, nada más y nada menos que Edward Cullen agarrando el mando de la play station en una mano y una cerveza en la otra, sacando esa bonita sonrisa que tenía y tanto deslumbraba a todo el mundo junto a mi hermano que estaba igual que él. Genial, lo que me faltaba, Edward en casa. Como si no fuera suficiente…

Me armé de valor y entré en el salón.

-¿Podríais hacer el favor de bajar un poquito el sonido de la televisión? – Pregunté – molesta.

-Menuda sobada que te metiste Bells – rió mi hermano mientras ponía el juego en pausa y se giraba hacia mí, Edward también lo hizo.

-Sí, estaba bastante cansada – afirmé.

Edward me miraba desde su lado del sillón, tenía una expresión de chulo en la cara que no se la creía ni él.

-¿Qué hora es? – pregunté pues no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo había dormido.

-Si de cuantas horas has dormido quieres saber te digo que más de las que has conseguido dormir esta semana – me delató Emmett.

Genial, ahora el señorito perfecto creerá que es por él.

Maldito traidor de Emmett, estaba con Edward tomándose unas cervezas y jugando a la play station sabiendo que hoy mismo me había expulsado sin motivo del instituto, menudo capullo tenía por hermano pero en realidad lo entendía, era su mejor amigo.

Me di la vuelta para volver a mi habitación cuando Edward habló.

-Bella, quédate con nosotros, acabamos de pedir unas pizzas y Tanya y Rosalie no tardarán en llegar.

No puede ser. Joder Bella, todo está contra ti. Pero si Edward creía que podría conmigo estaba totalmente equivocado así que aceptaría.

-Claro que si Edward – acepté la invitación dejándolo con una cara de perplejidad increíble, no se lo esperaba, pensaba que podría pisotearme cómo quisiera y que siempre iba a salir ganando, pero se equivocaba, quería una perra, una perra iba a darle.

Caminé hacía el sofá y me senté a su lado, me quité los zapatos y subí mis pies al sofá, me crucé de brazos y cogí el libro que me estaba leyendo del revistero que estaba a mi lado.

"_Y luego, cuando ante ti se abran muchos caminos y no sepas cual recorrer, no te metas en cualquiera al azar: siéntate y aguarda. Respira con la confiada profundidad que respiraste el día que viniste al mundo, sin permitir que nada te distraiga..."_

El ruido del timbre me trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Una de dos, o era el repartidor con las pizzas o Tanya y Rosalie.

-Yo abro – dijo Edward. Dejó el mando en el sillón y antes de caminar hacia la puerta se paró y clavo por instantes sus profundos ojos verdes en mí. Repasó lo que llevaba puesto, se mordió el labio y caminó hacia la puerta.

Agh, Edward, para de mortificarme – grité internamente.

No era ni uno ni otro, sino ambos. Resulta que Tanya y Rosalie se habían encontrado con el repartidor en la entrada y habían pagado y recogido las pizzas ellas mismas.

Tanya entró y se colgó de Edward rodeándolo con sus piernas por la cintura y casi metiendo su boca dentro de la de él, la verdad es que daba asco cuando ellos se besaban.

Rosalie pasó por delante de ellos con una expresión de completa irritación, era de las mías, odiaba a Tanya. En un par de ocasiones se lo había oído mencionar, ella alegaba que aguantaba el tipo por su hermano, pero que si la cosa no mejoraba ya ni por Edward iba a hacerlo.

Rose llegó hacia mi hermano y le dio un pequeño beso cargado de mucho amor, esos besos que ellos se daban, no daban asco.

Colocamos la mesa pequeña entre el sofá y la televisión y pusimos una película.

-Faltan las bebidas – dijo Rosalie.

-Yo voy a por ellas – me ofrecí saltando del sofá, cualquier modo de escape estaría bien para salir de toda esta situación.

-Yo la ayudo – murmuró Edward.

Suspiré. Sería la última persona del mundo a la que le pediría ayuda para levar las bebidas a la mesa, pero ya que se había ofrecido, no iba a decirle que no, además, tampoco podía hacerlo, estaba siendo fuerte e ignorando completamente todo lo que pudiese hacer para fastidiarme.

Caminé hacia la cocina con Edward literalmente pisando los talones. Llegué a ella y abrí la nevera para coger unas cuantas cervezas y cogerme un zumo para mí pero cuando había abierto la puerta de este Edward la cerró y me estampó contra ella.

Suspiré.

-Déjame en paz Edward – susurré con calma.

-Si pudiera…

Aparté mi mirada de la suya.

-Si pudiera… - le imité patéticamente – eres un cabronazo, sepárate de mí – le espeté.

Al contrario de lo que yo le había dicho, pegó su cuerpo más contra el mío, tanto que podía notar su erección contra mí. Gemí, se había rozado contra mí adrede.

-Bella… - susurró en mi oído mientras me daba besitos por el cuello y recorría mi cuerpo con su mano debajo de mi camiseta.

No podía reaccionar, había esperado tanto volver a estar así con él… le necesitaba más de lo que yo misma podía creer o pensar.

-Edward para – soné firme – Tanya está en el salón.

-Tanya no me importa.

-Ya, claro, pero también está mi hermano y eso a mí, si me importa así que despégate – conseguí posar mi mano en su pecho y con mucho esfuerzo lo despegué de mi, también porque el quiso que así fuera, era consciente de que en mi vida podría tener tanta fuerza como para hacerle algo a Edward Cullen aunque sólo fuera apartarlo de mí.

Se despegó completamente y pude girarme para volver a abrir la nevera y sacar las latas de refresco de esta. Antes de salir de nuevo hacia el salón, Edward se acercó a mí y me plantó un largo, profundo y bonito beso. Aún seguíamos pegados cuando escuché los ruidos de la tele, la película había empezado.

-Vamos, ya ha empezado la película – susurré aún contra él y con nuestras frentes pegadas respirando agitadamente por el caluroso beso.

-Uhmm… no quiero ir, sólo imaginar el estar al lado de Tanya… - suspiró y con su mano agarró mi cara – pero vamos, no quiero que nos descubran – sonrió y mordió mi labio haciendo que tuviera ganas de cogerlo y llevármelo a mi habitación y no dejarlo salir nunca.

Sonreí, amaba a Edward y el deseo que nos rodeaba era inmenso.

No sé a qué juego estábamos jugando, pero entre la película, cuando iba al baño siempre me encontraba a Edward en la puerta esperando a que saliera y cuando lo hacía se lanzaba contra mí y no paraba de besarme y abrazarme. Luego, él entraba al baño para disimular y yo volvía al sillón al lado de Emmett y Rosalie. Así nos pegamos toda la noche hasta que la película terminó y por fin Tanya se marchó enfadada porque Edward no quería acompañarla a casa.

-Que cabrón que eres Eddie, deberías haberla acompañado – lo regañó mi hermano.

-Em tío, paso – murmuró Edward colocándose la cazadora de piel negra que había traído puesta.

-Bueno, tú sabrás, yo me largo a llevar a mi chica a casa – susurró girándose para besar a Rosalie.

-Vamos al mismo lugar, recuerda que es mi hermana si quieres la llevo yo – intervino Edward de nuevo.

-Oye – protestó Rosalie – no soy ningún objeto que podéis traer y llevar eh

Los cuatro reímos.

-No pensábamos eso Rose – dije yo.

-Bueno, nos vamos anda, los dejamos, creo que tenéis que hablar una cosita que pasó esta mañana – murmuró mi hermano intencionadamente, sabíamos a qué se refería: la expulsión.

Emmett y Rosalie caminaron hacia la puerta, la abrieron y salieron al frío nocturno de Forks, pero hasta que no escuchamos el Jeep de mi hermano irse no nos atrevimos a acercarnos el uno al otro.

Se acercó a mí y me rodeó la cintura con sus brazos y me estrechó contra él en un tierno abrazo.

-Siento lo de esta mañana – susurró en mi cuello.

-No pasa nada – dije con voz ronca. ¿Tenía un inmenso cabreo encima con él por haberme expulsado y sólo conseguía decir un 'no pasa nada' en vez de mil y un insultos que horas antes se me habían pasado por la cabeza?

Suspiró.

-Tenía que hacerlo Bells, además estaba enfadado… no sé ni porqué, pero lo estaba es… dios, que cosa más rara – murmuró y me estrechó más.

-Déjalo, todo está bien – sonreí, el no podía verme pues tenía su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello.

Se separó de mí, me miró unos momentos y luego me besó. Lento, apenas rozando sus labios contra los míos, pero haciendo que una corriente sacudiera todo mi cuerpo. Pasé mis brazos por su cuello y lo atraje hacia mí. Estuvimos no sé ni cuanto así, la verdad es que el tiempo se me pasaba volando cuando estaba a su lado, hasta que se separó de mi mordiendo por última vez mi labio como siempre solía hacerlo y habló.

-Tengo que irme – susurró aún contra mis labios.

-Jo – dije sonriendo.

Sonrió él también.

-Nos vemos mañana, ¿Vale?

Asentí y me besó por última vez antes de salir por la puerta y arrancar el estruendoso volvo plateado que conducía. Todo lo que había pasado esta noche había sido algo realmente extraño. Era como si Edward y yo fuéramos pareja pero él salía con Tanya Denali. Mierda, era una estúpida segundo plato, pero sinceramente, en ese momento no me importó, aunque no sé cuánto tiempo más pueda pasar hasta que estalle. Subí a mi habitación y me dormí con el recuerdo de los labios de Edward contra los míos

**N/A: ¿Y? ¿Les gustó? Esta vez lo hice más grande porque se los debía, espero sus reviews que me alegran los días. Saludos.**

Tanya era irritante en todos los sentidos, y su forma de comer me daba ganas de levantarme y estamparle la cara contra la pizza, como si de una tarta de cumpleaños se tratase.


	11. Capítulo diez

**Los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos y puede que alguno me lo invente.**

**N/A: Holaaaaaaa, pues por aquí aparezco de nuevo. No sé si sabrán pero he terminado todos mis exámenes y ahora puedo escribir más, además he terminado el otro mini-fic que estaba escribiendo y ahora me dedico en cuerpo y alma a este mi precioso fic. Eh… tengo muchos más fic en mente, pero creo que esperaré a escribirlos cuando ya tenga un poco más avanzada esta historia porque es como si no avanzara y fuera siempre lo mismo y no, eso no puede ser porque yo quiero que ustedes lean lo mejor que yo pueda dar de mí, así que, aquí estoy esmerándome. Muchísimas gracias a todas esas personas que dejan reviews, no los contesto pero los leo todos.**

**Capítulo once.**

**Bella POV.**

Estaba expulsada así que esa mañana no puse el despertador, ni mañana, ni la siguiente ni la otra siguiente, gracias a Edward haría algo así como un puente ya que hoy es miércoles y tengo tres días de expulsión y luego sería el fin de semana así que el lunes volvería a clase y sería una monotonía continua si al señorito perfecto no se le ocurriese expulsarme de nuevo.

Como no tenía un molestoso despertador que me levantase exasperada dormí hasta tarde, tanto que sólo me dio tiempo de ducharme y hacer la comida antes de que Emmett y Charlie llegaran. Hoy pollo asado y papas comimos los tres en la pequeña cocina de nuestra casa. Charlie no abrió la boca en toda la comida como era costumbre y Emmett no paró de hablar con la boca llena. Que si Rosalie esto, que si Rosalie lo otro… papá y yo acabamos hasta las narices de tanta rubia.

Al parecer Charlie tenía un día ajetreado en la oficina pues después de comer me dio un beso en la mejilla y un pequeño abrazo a Emmett y salió de casa con el uniforme aún puesto. Me quedé sola a eso de las seis de la tarde. Rosalie había venido por casa y había secuestrado a mi hermano llevándoselo a la mansión Cullen alegando que había diseñado un nuevo vestido y que quería que su osito lo viera, pero el caso es que esa pedazo de bola no me la hubiese creído ni aunque hubiese estado borracha, sabía que iban a echar un buen polvo, como cualquier persona normal.

Como había estado casi toda la mañana durmiendo no tenía sueño como cualquier tarde normal así que encendí la televisión dispuesta a ver cualquier cosa meramente interesante pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo llamaron a la puerta.

Me levanté del sillón y me até el botón del vaquero que llevaba puesto. Era algo mucho apretado y molestaba cuando te sentabas. Lo bueno de él era que era un vaquero costoso que Alice me había regalado un año por mi cumpleaños y te hacía parecer que tuvieras un culo de modelo, por eso me lo ponía, de haber sido un vaquero normal ni loca lo hubiese seguido conservando.

Llegué a la puerta y la abrí encontrándome con un Edward jodidamente sexy y con unos pastelitos empaquetados en la mano.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunté sorprendida, no me esperaba encontrarlo.

-He visto que Rosalie se iba de casa, sabía que iba a venir a por Emmett y la seguí deseando con todas mis fuerzas que Charlie tampoco estuviera en casa para poder pasar una tarde a tu lado, y mira qué casualidad que mi mayor deseo se ha cumplido – habló y luego entró en casa dejando los pastelitos en la mesa pequeña del salón.

-Venga ya – dije cerrando la puerta - ¿Estás aquí por mí?

-¿Hay otra Bella Swan en la casa que sea castaña de ojos enormemente marrones y que me ponga cachondo sólo con escuchar su nombre? Porque si es así preséntamela – murmuró con una sonrisa y me atrajo hacia él por la cintura.

Rodeé su nuca con mis manos y aspiré su olor, me volvía loca.

-Bella… no sé que tienes – murmuró contra mis labios – pero me vuelves loco…

Sonreí y devoré sus labios, eran lo mejor que había probado en la vida, me gustaba más que comer, que respirar incluso, se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre más de la vida y sabía que eso no estaba bien, no estaba bien porque no iba a durar eternamente, él estaba con Tanya… ¡Joder, estaba con Tanya mientras estaba aquí besándome a mí! Y encima… y encima yo no era capaz de decirle nada por miedo a perderle, porque me sentía bien a su lado. Cuando me abrazaba, cuando me agarraba por la cintura, cuando me hacia cosquillas detrás de la oreja y tenía miedo a que esos gesto dejaran de estar en mi vida, por eso no era capaz de decirle nada, por miedo a que se marchara y no regresara jamás.

Suspiré y escondí mi rostro en su pecho apretándolo fuerte.

-¿Puedo quedarme? – preguntó luego de besar mi pelo.

-Exijo que te quedes – le contesté.

Sonrió y nos tiró en el sofá conmigo encima de él.

Toda la tarde la pasamos tirados en el sofá devorando los labios del otro, haciendo batallas de mordidas de labio, acariciándonos todo el rato, mimándonos, queriéndonos y devorando pastelitos hasta que se acabaron. No paré de sonreír en toda la tarde. Era increíble. Era increíble estar con Edward porque era como si todo lo demás no importase, como si los problemas con Reneé no hubiesen existido nunca, como si el haberme sentido sola toda mi vida ya no importase, porque le tenía a él.

-Cielo, tengo que irme – susurró Edward.

Estaba tirado en el pequeño sillón y yo estaba encima de él casi media dormida y con mi cabeza en su pecho, sus manos estaban alrededor de mi cintura y no paraban de subir y bajar en unas agradables caricias.

Me despejé un poco y me levanté de encima suya, él hizo lo mismo cuando se sintió liberado de mi peso y nos sentamos ambos en el sillón uno al lado del otro.

-¿A dónde vas? – pregunté aún adormilada.

-Ya es de noche, demasiado tarde debo de objetar. Seguro Emmett y Charlie estarán por llegar y no quiero que me vean aquí cuando lleguen – contestó evitando mi pregunta.

Se levantó del sillón y me levantó consigo haciendo que enroscara mis piernas en su cintura.

-No me has respondido.

-¿A qué? – preguntó haciéndose el loco.

-¿A dónde vas, Edward? – pregunté temiendo lo que me fuera a responder.

Suspiró y me agarró con más fuerza.

-He quedado con Tanya para cenar…

Fue como un jarro de agua fría, de esos lanzados sin piedad de un río, agua congelada, de esa agua que te helaba hasta la más mínima parte de tu cuerpo.

Escondí mi cara en el cuello de Edward, iba a llorar, lo sabía, aunque intentase hacerme la fuerte esto me superaba. Dolía cuando sabías que la persona a la que amas te besa a ti por la tarde y a otra por la noche y lo peor de todo se follaba a la otra y tú lo sabías.

-Bella…

-No importa – dije bajándome de él – vete, cena, disfruta – sonreí falsamente – ya nos vemos cuando puedas, ¿Vale? Adiós.

-Bella yo…

-Que no importa – murmuré seria.

Caminé hacia la puerta y la abrí para aclararle que ya era hora de que se fuera.

-Joder Bella en serio…

-Te quiero – susurré.

Edward se quedó estático delante de mí.

-Yo también te quiero, y eso es lo peor de todo – dijo antes de salir por la puerta y dejarme con el corazón hecho una mierda.

¿Por qué no podía dejar a Tanya y estar conmigo? O joder, si yo no era lo que quería dejarme las cosas claras y decirme que no me necesitaba y que ya no quería más nada conmigo, era mejor que toda esta mierda que teníamos montada.

Como tenía previsto llegué a mi cuarto casi sin ver nada, las lágrimas lo cubrían todo. A la hora siguiente escuché a alguien entrar en casa pero no me molesté en saber quien era, a lo mejor era un ladrón y yo sin ni siquiera prestarle importancia, pero a estas altura ya nada me importa, todo me estaba por dar igual, además, si fuera un ladrón creo que lo menos que usaría sería la puerta.

Minutos después entró en mi cuarto y pude divisar que era Charlie pero como estaba de espaldas a la puerta pude fingir que dormía y evitarme unas cuantas explicaciones sobre porqué tenía los ojos rojos y hinchados.

A la mañana siguiente tampoco tuve clase, aún seguía expulsada pero esta vez me desperté temprano, cuando Emmett se estaba preparando para salir a trabajar y Charlie ya hacía mucho que se había ido. Llegué a tiempo para recibir el beso de buenos días de Emmett.

Pasé toda la tarde sola en casa limpiando pues no tenía nada mejor que hacer y la verdad a la casa le hacía falta una buena limpieza. Aún me sobró tiempo para salir un rato al jardín y leer un poco debajo del árbol que daba a la ventana de mi habitación. Cuando era pequeña y aún mamá vivía con nosotros siempre mi hermano y yo habíamos mareado a nuestros padres para que nos construyeran una casa en ese árbol que parecía nunca pudrirse pero nunca pudo llevarse a cabo la construcción de esa pequeña casa pues mamá abandonó a papá llevándome con ella y todos nuestros sueños acabaron enterrados en lo más profundo de un hoyo.

Suspiré. Todo había sido tan difícil y aún seguía siéndolo…

Unas horas después volví a entrar en casa y cociné lasaña. Era fácil y rápida de hacer, me había entretenido más de la cuenta en el jardín y no me iba a dar tiempo de hacer otra cosa. Emmet y Charlie llegaron minutos después de haber terminado la comida y montado la mesa así que nos pusimos a comer y esta vez ninguno abrió la boca, ni siquiera Emmett que solía hablar sin parar, al parecer no había sido un buen día y yo no iba a romper el silencio agradable en el que nos habíamos sumergido.

Esa tarde no tuve noticias de Edward. Papá se había ido a trabajar como cualquier otro día y Emmett había salido con Rosalie pero Edward no volvió a tocar la puerta como la tarde pasada, ni al día siguiente viernes lo hizo.

Era sábado y a pesar de todo me había despertado de buen humor. La cocina desprendía un olor a tortitas riquísimo. Me duché y alisé mi pelo con la plancha, me puse unos vaqueros y una camiseta blanca sencilla, me coloqué una sudadera y me calcé unas vans negras. Bajé la escalera como una aval movida por el delicioso olor a tortitas. Era raro despertarse así en la casa Swan, por eso debía aprovechar. Con una sonrisa entré en la cocina esa mañana. Emmett estaba sentado en la silla viendo a Charlie cocinar tortitas.

-¿Qué celebramos? – pregunté con una sonrisa en la cara. Me acerqué a Emmett y besé su mejilla e hice lo mismo con mi padre.

-¿Hay que celebrar algo para que un padre le prepare el desayuno a sus hijos?

-La verdad es que viniendo de ti papá, sí – murmuró Emmett riendo.

Charlie nos acompañó en carcajadas pero siguió a lo suyo.

Más tarde colocó el plato de tortitas en el centro de la mesa, sacó las tazas de chocolate del microondas y lo repartió para los tres. Después de unas miradas cómplices y unas cuantas bromas empezamos a comer. Estaban realmente buenas, algo extraño en Charlie pues nunca le había visto cocinar algo decente.

-Em, Bells, hoy me voy de pesca con los chicos de la Push, el martes por la mañana estaremos aquí ya que he pedido el lunes libre y me lo han concedido – anunció entusiasmado.

-Está bien papá, somos lo suficientemente mayores como para cuidarnos solos –alegó Emmet.

-Querrás decir – interrumpí yo – que soy lo suficientemente mayor como para cuidarnos – dije haciendo un gesto que abarcaba a Emmett y a mí.

Charlie rió escandalosamente y Emmett se levantó de la silla para atraparme y matarme a cosquillas.

-Bells, voy a ir a la Push ahora, si quieres venirte… - informó Charlie.

-Sí, estaría bien, me apetece ir a ver a Jake, hace mucho que no le veo, creo que ya ni se acuerda de mí y si lo hace cuando me vea me querrá matar – hice una mueca.

Fuimos en la patrulla de Charlie. Para volver le pediría a Jake que me trajera pues no tenía coche y Emmett iba a salir hasta tarde con Rosalie.

El camino a la Push fue agradable. Al no ser muy distintos el silencio entre mi padre y yo era algo realmente cómodo. Llegamos a casa de los Black y Charlie aparcó al lado de la camioneta de Billy.

Me bajé y respiré hondo. Adoraba el aire al lado de la playa y la Push era un buen sitio para eso.

Me adelanté ya que Charlie estaba sacando las cosas de pesca del maletero. Me armé de valor y toqué flojito en la puerta. No sabía cuál sería la reacción de Jacob, la verdad es que hacía bastante que no le veía, puedo asegurar que un año habría pasado desde la última vez que le había visto.

Y Jacob Black fue el que abrió la puerta. Se quedó estático en la puerta sin decir nada, yo tampoco me atreví a decir nada pues no sabía cómo iba a salir mi voz, estaba realmente sorprendida. Jacob había cambiado mucho físicamente. Ya no llevaba el pelo largo y eso resaltaba su bonita cara además se notaban sus músculos por su camisa, estaba buenísimo y había crecido tanto que me sacaba una cabeza.

-¿Bells? – preguntó y yo sólo pude asentir.

Vi como sonrió y se lanzó hacia mí atrapándome en un fuerte abrazo que casi me deja sin respiración.

-Guau Bella que guapa que estás – susurró cuando me hubo dejado en el piso.

-Puedo decir lo mismo de ti Jake, estás bastante cambiado – sonreí sonrojándome.

Jake rió.

-La verdad es que me he matado un poco en el gimnasio en este último año en el que no te has dignado a visitarme – me echó en cara con una sonrisa.

-Yo podría decir lo mismo, ¿No crees? – alcé una ceja a lo que el sonrió más.

-También es verdad – corroboró el guapísimo chico moreno que tenía enfrente de mí.

Saludé a Billy al que Jake había cubierto completamente con su propio cuerpo. Más tarde, después de haber estado hablamos un poco sobre trivialidades entre los cuatro Jake y yo nos fuimos a su garaje de siempre eso sí, después de Jake le prometiera que me llevaría a casa no muy tarde, la verdad es que Charlie confiaba mucho en Jake, lo conocía desde que prácticamente había nacido.

Llegamos al garaje de Jake y me tiré en el sofá.

-¿Qué estás desmontado ahora Black? – pregunté con una sonrisilla maliciosa.

-Pues ahora mismo nada Swan – contestó de la misma manera – acabo de terminar unas motos.

-¿Y funcionan bien? – pregunté.

-Aún no lo sé, no las he probado – contestó pensativo.

-Bueno - dije levantándome del sofá – entonces creo que ya es hora de probarlas, ¿No crees?

Jake se levantó del sofá también.

-¿Acaso has manejado una moto en tu vida Bella? – preguntó.

-No, nunca, pero nunca es tarde para aprender. Además, el bueno de mi amigo Jacob va a enseñarme, ¿No? Según Nicholas Sparks no puedes irte a la cama sin aprender algo nuevo cada día – sonreí poniendo la mejor cara de listilla que tenías.

-Tantos libros Bells nublan tu creativa cabecita pero sí, tienes razón, te enseñaré.

No sé que me había impulsado a decir aquello pues nunca me habían gustado las motos y nunca creí poder montarme en una, pero las ganas de adrenalina corrían por mi cuerpo pidiendo más y más. Ya estaba cansada de hacer siempre lo correcto y de comportarme como la buena y santa de Bella Swan, siempre era divertido hacer cosas nuevas y no me tenía porque pasar nada, ¿No?

-Venga vale, acelera, pero despacio, ¿Vale, Bella? – murmuró Jacob después de haberme explicado por no sé cuanta vez lo que tenía que hacer para frenar y hacer que ese cacharro funcionara.

-Vale Jake – sonreí.

-Venga, ya – dijo.

Y lo hice. Apreté con todas mis fuerzas y le di a la manecilla que Jake me había dicho. La moto arrancó. Escuché a Jacob gritar algo pero no oí muy bien que quiso decir así que no presté atención y me concentré en seguir encima de aquel cacharro. El viento me daba violentamente en la cara queriendo cerrarme los ojos. Había llegado algo lejos y ya no sentía a Jacob. Quería parar pero no sabía cómo hacerlo y sin pensarlo vi mi cuerpo cayendo hacia delante mientras la moto iba dispara hacia otro lado. Mi cabeza impactó contra una piedra y sentí como esta se abría. Quedé aturdida en el suelo y no tardé en sentir a Jacob al lado mío.

-¡Bella! Bella, Bella, Bella, ¿Te encuentras bien? Háblame, dime algo, ¡Cualquier cosa! – gritaba Jake histérico.

Yo solo pude reír histérica y llevarme la mano hacia donde estaba el dolor retirándola luego por el picor.

-Ha sido increíble – susurré y noté como Jacob a mi lado se tensaba.

-¿Estás loca? – preguntó viéndome como si tuviera tres cabezas.

Yo solo pude seguir riendo, aún la adrenalina recorría mi cuerpo.

-Vamos, voy a llevarte al hospital.

Me tensé por primera vez desde que había recibido el golpe.

-No, al hospital no – contesté.

-Por dios Bella, esa herida necesita puntos.

Suspiré, sabía que no tenía andad que hacer así que dejé que Jake me cargara hasta su camioneta rumbo al hospital. Me pasó unas cuantas servilletas que pudo coger de el garaje y condujo a toda velocidad hasta el hospital. No tardamos mucho en llegar. La verdad que a la velocidad que conducía este chico no debería de estar permitida.

Llegamos a la recepción. Di mi nombre, mi apellido y mi número del dni y me hicieron esperar en la sala. No pasó mucho hasta que una enfermera vino a por mí y me entró en una sala sosamente blanca. El aspecto de la habitación era horrible y todas las máquinas que habían a su alrededor no ayudaban mucho.

-¡Bella! - gritó alguien.

Levanté la mirada y me encontré a Carlisle delante de mí. Claro, él trabajaba aquí, había sido imposible no encontrármelo aquí.

-Carlisle hola…

-¿Bella que te ha pasado? – preguntó preocupado mirando mi frente.

-Nada, una tonta caída.

Carlisle me inspeccionó mejor y me retiró las manos de la frente. Quitó las servilletas y con una linterna miró la herida.

-¿Te golpeaste con unas piedras? –preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Uhmm… algo así – murmuró mordiendo mi labio.

-Está bien, siéntate en la camilla, voy a por una cosas a la otra sala, tú espera aquí – me murmuró ahora ya tranquilo.

Le hice caso y me senté en la camilla blanca como me había pedido. Todo aquel lúgubre lugar no me daba buena espina. Desde que era pequeña odiaba los hospitales por su aspecto, siempre me habían dado un sumo respeto y ahora no había cambiado para nada.

Me encontraba sola pues Jacob se había quedado fuera esperando.

Carlisle no tardó en llegar con una jeringuilla bastante grandecita. Lo miré con cara de cachorrito.

-Car…lis…le – tartamudeé.

-Tranquila Bella, esto apenas dolerá, será sólo un leve pinchazo, tengo que hacerlo porque dolerá al coserte si no lo hago, ¿Vale?

Asentí no muy convencida.

Carlisle había tenido razón. El pinchazo no había dolido nada y tampoco había sentido mientras me cosía pues la anestesia había hecho su efecto.

Justo Carlisle había terminado de ponerme unas cuantas tiritas transparentes en la herida para que no se infectara antes las quejas mías de vendarme toda la cabeza como él había dicho al principio pues me parecía algo bastante exagerado, apenas habías sido siete puntos… aunque bueno, ya eran bastantes, seguro que en el supermercado ya me hubiese dado para conseguir una sartén.

Sonreí, era completamente gilipollas.

-¡Bella! – gritó lo que me pareció la voz de Alice.

Y en efecto, Alice, Jasper y mierda, Edward entraron por la puerta de la consulta de su padre. Alice corrió a mi lado mientras que Jasper la seguía y Edward se había quedado en el marco de la puerta.

-Yo les he avisado Bella – murmuró Carlisle antes de que dijera nada.

-¿Pero qué te ha pasado? ¿Estás loca? ¡Por dios! ¡Mira qué te has hecho! – alegó Alice mirando mi herida.

-No es nada Alice… - tranquilicé a mi mejor amiga.

-Aún con me has contado cómo te lo hiciste Bellas – informó Carlisle.

Me sonrojé.

-Es un tanto idiota –contesté.

-Aún así, quiero saberlo.

-Pues… me estampé con una moto – susurré.

-¡¿Qué tú te qué? – gritó alguien desde la puerta.

**N/A: Hoy no pondrán quejarse, he hecho un capítulo bastante extenso y bueno, espero que les guste y que me dejen sus maravillosos reviews como siempre. Prometo no tardar en actualizar. Saludos.**


	12. Capítulo once

**Los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos y puede que alguno me lo invente. **

**N/A: Chicaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas estoy aquí de vuelta, ¿Me echaron de menos? Espero que si: $ Jajajaja bueno, bueno, no he tardado nada, en seguir escribiendo, a penas poca diferencia entre días. Debo de comunicar que estoy muy contenta porque tengo muchísimas, muchísimas ideas nuevas además de muchísimos fics en mente, solo quiero saber si seguirían leyendo otros Edward/Bella que escriba. Bueno, ya os dejo con la historia.**

**Capítulo doce.**

**Bella POV.**

-¿Qué tu qué? -gritó alguien desde la puerta.

No tenía ni que molestarme en buscar al propietario de la voz pues hubiese reconocido esa sexy en voz en cualquier parte del mundo. Suspiré.

-Sí, me subí a una moto y me caí, ¿Pasa algo? – contesté tan sencillamente.

-Bella, podrías haberte echo realmente daño, mucho más que esa brecha que hay en tu frente... - me informó Alice preocupada mientras pasaba su brazo por mi espalda dándome pequeñas caricias.

-¡Alice, podría haber estado muerta en estos momentos! - gritó Edward dejándome blanca.

Pero que delicado era cuando quería, pero no había exagerado, me podría haber pasado sin ningún problema, pero no sé porqué extraña razón no le tenía miedo a la muerte.

-Edward, compórtate -murmuró Carlisle lanzándole una mirada de advertencia desde la otra punta de la habitación.

-Papá, tú no lo entiendes - dijo Edward entre dientes.

-¿Qué tengo que entender, Edward? - preguntó Carlisle.

-Qué Bella... - me miró y segundos después retiró la cabeza hacia otro lado - nada, déjalo, supongo que no tiene importancia, sólo me preocupaba por la hermana de Emmett, si a ella le pasase algo no sé qué sería de él... además de que es la mejor amiga de Alice y Alice como mi hermana me importa.

Me quedé helada. Así que no lo hacía por mi bien, porque no quería perderme sino porque era la mejor amiga de su hermana y la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo... esto era mucho más de lo que podía soportar.

Me deslicé en la camilla y fundé los pies en el frío suelo de mármol. Inmediatamente noté unas cuatro manos pálidas y extremadamente bien cuidadas que me sujetaban.

-No va a pasarme nada – les dije a Alice y a Jasper que habían corrido hacia mí a sujetarme.

-Nunca se sabe – suspiró Jasper – creo que ya has tenido suficiente por hoy.

Sonreí.

-Bella, creo que lo mejor será que te quedes al menos hoy en casa, sé que Charlie está de pesca fuera del condado, Emmett no pondrá reparos y así yo podré seguir muy de cerca esa herida y tendrás a Jasper, a Alice y a Edward vigilándote por si necesitas algo… lo que sea, serán tuyos por todos los días que permanezcas en la casa – sonrió Carlisle.

Sí – pensé yo – sobre todo a Edward.

Me abrasé a mí misma intentado entrar en calor. Entre que los hospitales solían tener el aire acondicionado a tope por el tema de los virus, que la estancia tenía un aspecto lúgubre y oscuro y que no tenía sudadera pues la había usado para tapar la sangre de la frente cuando las servilletas que me dio Jake no dieron para más, me estaba congelando.

Una mano apareció delante de mí extendiendo en ella una sudadera que tenía pinta de ser calentita. Levanté la mirada para encontrarme con unos profundos ojos esmeraldas que me miraban con preocupación.

-Coge mi sudadera, yo tengo otra aquí – habló.

Le miré no muy segura. Me había dolido el comentario que había hecho delante de su padre sobre mí, alegando como que no le importaba que no fuera nada más que la mejor amiga de su hermana y por eso se interesaba por mí. Si todos supieran que hacíamos cuando ninguno nos veía… Dios, mejor que no se enterasen nunca aunque presentía que Alice no iba a tardar mucho en enterarse.

Cogí la sudadera de las manos de Edward con un gesto brusco y enfadado. Alice me ayudó a ponérmela teniendo mucho cuidado con mi frente.

-¿Y quién ha sido el irresponsable que te ha dejado montarte en moto? – comentó Edward en voz alta despreciando a Jake.

-Yo – escuché que decía una voz detrás de él.

Edward se giró con una mueca de chulería en la cara. Hacía verse como que era el mejor de todos, pero yo sabía que no era nada más que una máscara. Edward Cullen era totalmente diferente al estúpido hombre que daba aspecto de ser por fuera.

-¿Y en qué coño estabas pensado maldito estúpido? – murmuró Edward un poco más alto de lo normal.

-¿Tú quien mierdas eres para hablarme así capullo? – contestó Jake defendiéndose de la pregunta de Edward.

-Un capullo que te va a partir la cara por gilipollas, niñato – contestó Edward y vi las intensiones que tenía Edward así que me zafé de Alice y Jasper y caminé a su lado lo más rápido que pude para evitar que le soltase una piña a mi amigo.

Agarré a Edward por el brazo como pude.

-Edward – lo nombré y se dio la vuelta – él no tiene que ver, fui yo la que decidió montarse en la moto.

-Él tiene la culpa por dejar que lo hicieras.

-Y si la tengo, ¿Vas a partirme la cara con esas manos de mariquita que tienes?

Edward no lo dudó. Me hizo a un lado y estampó su perfecto puño contra la dura cara de Jacob, pero no se quejó por si el chico estaba más fuerte de lo normal sino que siguió golpeándolo como pudo hasta que Carlisle y Jasper consiguieron separarlos. Edward había salido ileso, Jacob tenía más de una magulladura en la cara.

-¿Estás loco? – le grité mientras corría al lado de Jacob. La cabeza me daba vueltas y un fuerte pitido parecía vibrar dentro de ella.

-Pero, ¿Qué te pasa Edward? – espetó Carlisle verdaderamente enfadado, nunca le había visto así.

-Me provoca – susurró Edward mientras se zafaba del agarre de su cuñado y se tocaba el pelo maniáticamente intentado controlarse. Aún seguía sin entender su reacción.

-Creo que debería irme a casa… no es que me sienta muy bien – susurré apenas con un hilillo de voz, todo parecía dar vueltas a mi alrededor.

Edward se me quedó mirando pero sólo Alice acudió a mi lado y me agarró por un brazo por si a mi patoso organismo le daba por mandarme al suelo.

Le agradecí con una sonrisa.

-Jacob, siéntate en la camilla para que te revise y tú Edward – dijo Carlisle girándose hacia su hijo y mirándolo con una cara asesina – vete a casa y no salgas hasta que yo vaya, tenemos que hablar los dos de hombre a hombre seriamente.

Sí, Carlisle estaba realmente enojado, nunca lo había recordado así, siempre había sido esa persona dulce y paternal que estaba para todo.

Jake obedeció y caminó hacia la camilla. Pasó a mi lado y besó mi mejilla.

-Llámame un día de estos para repetir la experiencia Bells – comentó con una sonrisa el pequeño de los Black.

Sonreí, me encantaba el humor positivo de Jake. Edward bufó y salió por la puerta golpeando lo primero que encontró a su paso.

Alice, Jasper y yo salimos por la puerta – naturalmente con ellos a mis costados por si acaso me caí – mientras Carlisle y Jake se habían quedado dentro de la consulta. Llegamos a el parking de los Cullen en el hospital pero no visualicé el volvo plateado de Edward por ningún lado, seguro había salido a más de doscientos por hora.

Me recosté en la parte trasera del porche amarillo de Alice y miré hacia la ventana durante todo el trayecto de camino a la mansión Cullen.

Cuando aparcamos en la entrada de la casa el volvo de Edward estaba mal aparcado delante de nosotros. Bueno, al menos sabía que había llegado vivo a casa.

Bajé del coche aún con la cabeza retumbando y Alice se bajó conmigo pero Jasper se quedó dentro del coche.

-¿Jazz no se baja? – pregunté curiosa.

-Bells, ¿No recuerdas que día es hoy? – preguntó Alice poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-La verdad no Ali…

Nos paramos en la entrada para abrir la puerta. Alice buscó la llave en su bolso y abrió delicadamente.

-Es veinte.

-Ya… ¿Y? – pregunté aún sin responder.

-Es mi aniversario. Cumplo cinco años ya al lado de Jasper – murmuró emocionada.

Me quedé como una piedra, no me había acordado y eso que Alice lo había repetidos millones y millones de veces. Normalmente solía repetirlo desde que cumplían el año hasta que volvía a cumplirlos así que todos los años lo estaba recordando. Por lo normal solía recordarlo pero este… eso era un claro indicio de que estaba perdiendo la cabeza por Edward Cullen.

-Bueno Bella, quédate en casa. Edward está para lo que necesites, me imagino que Esme no tardará en llegar y Carlisle lo hará más tarde así que estás bien atendida. Yo tengo que coger un avión con destino a Nueva York así que me voy, recordaré tu regalo – mi amiga paró de hablar y se acercó a mí para darme un profundo abrazo de apoyo.

-Pásatelo muy bien Alice, sólo disfruta.

Sonrió y asintió desapareciendo por la puerta emocionada, debería de ser bonito cumplir años con tu pareja y más si seguíais tan enamorados como el primer momento.

-Parece que estamos solos.

Me di la vuelta para encontrarme a un Edward sin camiseta y muy sudoroso. Oh santa madre purísima, que bueno que estaba Edward Cullen. Dios, me ponía caliente con solo mirarlo y las babas amenazaban con salir de mi boca y desparramarse por mis barbilla. Su pecho estaba jodidamente torneado y su estómago eran perfectos cuadritos jodidamente deseables. ¿Es que Edward no tenía ni una sola cosa que no me gustase?

Suspiré y desvié la mirada.

-Déjame en paz, Edward – fue lo que salió de mis labios.

Con mi móvil en las manos pasé al lado de él directa a la habitación de Alice para darme una ducha, ponerme algo que pudiera pillarle del armario y acurrucarme en su cómoda y grande cama.

-¿Qué te ha picado a ti ahora? – escuché gritar a Edward desde la planta baja, no le presté atención y abrí la puerta de la habitación de Alice.

Entrar en alguna de las habitaciones de la casa Cullen era como entrar en una dimensión diferente. Por ejemplo, en la que me encontraba ahora, la habitación de Alice reflejaba exactamente lo que ella era. Los colores, los cuadros, los muebles… eran todo pulo estilo Alice. Caminé hacia su enorme armario que parecía mi cuarto entero y rebusqué un pijama que pudiera quedarme bien. Uno de pantalón y manga larga me vendría bien. Entré al cuarto de baño y en el plato de ducha dejé que el agua me relajase sin tocar mi herida. Una vez que hube terminado me sequé, me coloqué el pijama y me senté en el centro de la cama. Estaba cansada, pero no podría pegar ojo.

Al tiempo de estar allí, tumbada en el centro de la cama mirando al techo unos toques en la puerta me alertaron.

-Bella… - se escuchó detrás de la puerta, era Edward.

-¿Qué quieres? – grité.

-Déjame entrar…

-¡No pienso!

-¡Es mi casa!

-¿Perdona? ¡Es la habitación de Alice!

-¡Pero forma parte de mi casa!

-¡De eso nada es la casa de Esme y Carlisle! – grité cada vez más enfadada con Edward.

-Vale, cómo quieras, de todos modos pienso entrar.

Y maldita en la hora en la que no se me había ocurrido trancar la puerta con pestillo. Edward entró en la habitación de su hermana con una bandeja de madera que contenía comida en sus manos.

-Te he traído la mesa, pensé que no tendrías ganas de bajar…

-¿Por qué haces todo esto? – le pregunté levantándome de la cama demasiado rápido de lo que lo debería de haber hecho pues tuve que volver a sentarme por el grave dolor que me dio en la cabeza al hacerlo. Maldito dolor… después de esto no volvería a montarme en una moto más nunca en mi vida.

Edward dejó la bandeja en la mesilla de noche y se acercó a mí. Sin esperarlo besó mi cabeza y me estrujó contra su pecho. Me rendí y lo abrasé fuerte, tan fuerte que hasta él rió.

-Porqué dijiste que yo no te importaba, que sólo era la hermana de Emmet y la mejor amiga de tu hermana.

-¿Qué podía decir delante de Carlisle, Jasper y Alice? No quiero meterte en problemas – murmuró mientras cogía la sopa que había en un bol y se sentaba a mi lado – abre la boca.

-¿Qué? – pregunté sorprendida.

-¿Qué abras la boca – repitió.

-¿Acaso piensas darme de comer, Edward?

-por supuesto, mi chica tiene que tener todos los mimos hoy – sonrió y yo quise echarme a llorar.

Se había referido a mí como "su chica", me pregunté si también hacia eso con Tanya o por suerte era la única afortunada que tenía ese privilegio. Edward notó la tensión en mí.

-¿Bella?

-¿Mi chica?

Edward sonrió con esa maravillosa sonrisa de dientes extremadamente blancos que me mataba.

-Sí, para mí eres mi chica.

-Si fuera tu chica no me ocultarías ni estarías con otra al mismo tiempo que supuestamente estás conmigo.

-Bella… - suspiró.

-¿Bella qué Edward?

-Eres cabezota – volvió a reír – dejemos este tema y cena, estará abrienta.

-Cambias de tema porque no te interesa… - murmuré bajito.

Edward lo había escuchado, su mirada me lo había dicho todo pero se había intentado hacer el loco obligandome a abrir la boca. No tuve más remedio y le obedecí. Era bastante cómo y sexy – si era Edward Cullen – el que te dieran de comer. Me sentí´ como un bebé al que su madre aún le da las cucharas en la boca pero no me importó, era Edward el que lo estaba haciendo y eso valía más que nada en el mundo.

Terminé el resto de la cena y me acurruqué junto a Edward mientras él me acariciaba el pelo y me hablaba sobre una nueva teoría que había pensado sobre Deburry.

-Amor, ¿Quieres ver una película? – preguntó cuando hubo explicado su teoría.

-Uhm... – me levanté de su pecho pensativo – depende la película.

-¿Shakespeare in love? –preguntó alzando una ceja.

Solté un gritito, había estado esperando años para poder ver esa película pues no la conseguía por ningún lado.

-No me fastidies que la tienes – comenté anonada.

-Solo para ti.

Salté sobre él ignorando el dolor de mi cabeza y lo besé con ternura. Se sentía tan bien volver a tenerlo cerca de mí… Estaba siendo algo realmente malo pues sentía que dependía de él para todo.

-Vamos a mi cuarto.

No me dejó ni responderle afirmativamente. Me cogió y me cargó como en sus brazos hacia su lujosa y hermosa cama. Había tenido la oportunidad de dormir en su cama una vez cuando él estaba fuera y Alice me había invitado en una de las muchas noches para chicas que solíamos hacer y realmente era la mejor cama de la casa con diferencia, además de que era preciosa.

Sonreí cuando el hubo puesto la película y se acercaba a mí mordiéndose el labio y mirándome de arriba abajo. Se tiró encima de mí teniendo cuidado con mi frente y empezó a darme besos por todo el cuerpo haciéndome reír a carcajadas. Cuando hubo finalizado la publicidad lo mandé a callar y me besó antes de ponerse a mi lado y posar con delicadeza mi cabeza contra su pecho.

La película era realmente preciosa, me encanta, me emocionaba hasta la mínima palabra que salía de la boca del actor que encarnaba al mismísimo dramaturgo pero esta vez el cansancio si me venció y en paz en los brazos de la persona en la que amaba me quedé dormida.

**Edward POV.**

Bella había caído rendida a los quince minutos de empezar la película. No me resultaba extraño, había tenido un día largo y un tanto difícil aunque no había sido la única, era como si sus problemas también fueran míos y como si compartiéramos las mismas angustias, además de que el haber despertado desnudo junto a Tanya me había puesto de mal humor durante todo el día.

No había escuchado a Carlisle entrar en la casa hasta que me lo encontré en el marco de la puerta de mi habitación de brazos cruzados. Mierda, había visto a Bella a mi lado…

No me importaba que mi familia supiera que estaba con Bella, solo que prefería no decir nada para no meterla en un lío. Sinceramente me la traía sin cuidado si a Esme, a Carlisle o a Alice no les parecería bien, yo estaba enamorado de Bella y eso no iba a cambiar, tampoco quería hacerlo, esa chica era demasiado perfecta como para dejarla escapar.

Carlisle echó un vistazo a Bella dormido encima de mi pecho y nuestras manos entrelazadas. Me lanzó una mirada y con la mano me indicó que saliese de la habitación.

Con mucho cuidado de no despertar a Bella salí de mi cuarto apagando la televisión y cerrando la puerta detrás de mía.

Carlisle caminó delante de mí sin decir nada hasta la cocina en donde también se encontraba mi madre con tres tazas humeantes de chocolate en la mesa.

-Siéntate – habló mi padre.

Mi madre suspiró y pasó su mano por mi pelo, una costumbre que había adquirido desde que era un niño.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso en la consulta Edward? – preguntó mi madre.

-¿El qué? – dije haciéndome el loco.

-Golpear a ese pobre muchacho Edward – habló mi padre – tuve que ponerle cuatro puntos en la ceja, dos en el labio y su nariz sufrió leves roses.

-Lo tiene bien merecido.

-¿Es por Bella? – preguntó mi madre agarrando mi mano.

Suspiré. Eran mis padres y no podía ocultarles nada, además, a ellos podría contárselo. Eran Esme y Carlisle, ellos lo entenderían e incluso me ayudarían…

Asentí.

-¿La quieres? – preguntó mi padre.

Le miré.

-Más que eso.

-Cariño… es mejor de edad – murmuró mi madre con suavidad.

-Dentro de unos meses ya no lo será.

-Es la hermana de Emmett, hijo – esta vez fue mi padre el que habló.

-Uno no elige de quien enamorarse – susurré con un hilo de voz.

-Realmente te ha dado fuerte – dijo mi padre.

-Ella es… dios, no hay palabras para describirla, es Bella, simplemente genial – intenté explicar – me encanta en la manera en la que sueña, en la que sus labios me besan, en la que pronuncia mi nombre y solo quiero echarme a temblar, lo preciosa que es, el talento que tiene…

-Cuídala Edward, es un tesoro.

Miré a mi madre.

-¿Eso es que lo apoyas? – pregunté sorprendido.

-Siempre te apoyaría Edward y tú padre igual.

Miré a mi padre y asintió.

-Sólo tienes que hacer las cosas bien hijo, y lo primero es hablando con esa rubia maleducada a la que no quieres y de la que todavía no sé porque seguís juntos, esa chica no me gusta para nada – comentó mi padre dándole un sorbo al chocolate.

-Es una larga historia – comenté.

-Tenemos toda la noche, cariño – comentó mi madre.

Estuve un buen rato hablando con mis padres sobre mi vida en la universidad, sobre todo lo que había pasado estos años atrás, el porqué de la relación con Tanya, cómo me había enamorado de Bella, incluso les conté el primer día que la vi y me pillé una cogorza que no veas y había hecho el amor con ella, naturalmente en esto no estuvieron de acuerdo pero lo pasaron por alto haciendo una gran excepción, también les conté mi miedo ante sobre la reacción de Emmett ya que no podría estar ocultando toda mi vida el amor que tenía por Bella pues era demasiado fuerte.

Cuando los ojillos marrones de mi madre no aguantaban más abiertos subí a las escaleras rumbo a mi habitación. Caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo cuando escuché unos gritos que provenían de mi habitación. Instintivamente corrí hacia ella encendiendo la luz cuando entré. Bella estaba gritando en la cama mientras se revolvía. De su frente chorreaba frente debido a las vueltas que había dado.

Estuve con ella en poco tiempo.

-Bella, amor, ya está, ya está, todo está bien, estoy contigo – susurré mientras la mantenía entre mis brazos y la consolaba dándole besitos por toda la cara y sujetaba un paño en su frente.

-Edward – suspiró angustiada con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Era una pesadilla… era tan real… - sollozó contra mi pecho.

-¿Qué soñaste Bella? – pregunté alzando su mentón.

Ella me miró pero no dijo nada, seguía sollozando y se volvió a refugiar esta vez en mi cuello. Su respiración me hacía cosquillas y desprendía descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo.

-Bella…

-Emmett se había enterado de todo y no estaba de acuerdo, quería enviarme de vuelta con mamá a Phoenix.

**N/A: Bueno, ¿Qué dicen? Quizás no haya sido muy bueno, pero era necesario. Espero que os guste y espero también vuestro reviews con muchas ganas como siempre. Muchísimas gracias por los reviews del capítulo pasado que fueron bastantes. En unos días me tendréis por aquí de nuevo.**


	13. Capítulo doce

**Los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos y puede que algunos me los invente.**

**N/A: Pues por aquí estoy de nuevo. No se me pueden quejar, les traigo más de un capítulo por semana, todo por ustedes que hacéis que salga de ese profundo hoyo asqueroso que es toda mi jodida vida y me hacen sonreír por momentos. Aquí va el capítulo trece.**

**Capítulo trece.**

**Bella POV.**

Después de que hubiese destrozado la suave camisa de pijama de Edward con mis estúpidas lágrimas, ambos nos acostamos en su gran cama, uno al lado del otro, yo recostada en su pecho mientras intentaba olvidar el horrible sueño y él con mi cuerpo encima del suyo acariciando mi pelo y mis brazos.

Esa noche no había conseguido dormir nada. El dolor de cabeza se iba intensificando a medida que pasaban las horas y solo me consolaba el ver a Edward dormir con sus enormes ojos verdes cerrados y su preciosa e irresistible cara descansando en la suave almohada. A veces me acercaba a él y besaba sus dormidos labios a lo que el sonreía sin pensarlo y se removía un poco, mañana se lo recordaría y me reiría de él un poco.

La mañana siguiente llegó con unos suaves labios que depositaban pequeños besos por mi cuello y cara, al final si había conseguido volver a quedarme dormida a las tantas de la madrugada.

-¿Qué horas es? – pregunté con voz ronca.

-Las diez y media, amor – contestó Edward pasando su mano por mi espalda y levantándome con él.

-Uhmm… Edward, ¿Qué haces? Tengo sueño – protesté como una niña pequeña.

Su angelical sonrisa iluminó mi mañana.

-Te costó dormir anoche, ¿Verdad? –preguntó mientras me depositaba de pie en el suelo.

Sólo asentí.

Cogió mi rostro entre sus manos y acercó su boca a la mía.

-No va a pasar nada Bella – habló despacio – Emmett no lo sabe y no va a enterarse, no al menos que tú así lo quieras y si se entera, estoy a tu lado, ¿Vale?

Volví a asentir y acoté el pequeño espacio que quedaba entre sus labios y los míos. Era increíblemente perfecto despertarse así, ojalá pudiera hacerlo cada mañana.

Íbamos profundizando el beso cada vez más cuando una voz conocida lo llamó. Me di la vuelta rápidamente sorprendida. Esme nos había pillado. ¿Qué podía inventarme yo ahora?

-¡Estoy tan contenta, Bella! ¡Edward nos lo contó todo ayer! - gritó Esme y corrió a abrazarme. Si no llega a ser por Edward que me sujetaba por la espalda de seguro hubiese acabado en el suelo. No había duda de que Alice era hija suya.

-Es... Esme - tartamudeé sorprendida.

Las suaves risas de Edward y Esme inundaron la habitación contagiándome de ellas.

-Lo siento, amor, entre ella y Carlisle me presionaron para que se lo contara todo - se excusó Edward poniendo cara de perrito sin hogar.

-¡Será mentiroso! - soltó Esme riendo - ¡Él nos lo contó todo porque quiso Bella! ¡No le creas! - exclamó teatralmente mientras nos reíamos a carcajadas. Sin duda había sido un buen comienzo para el día de hoy.

-Oh madre, eso sí que no se lo perdonaré nunca, admita que usted me obligó - le siguió el juego Edward. Esme adoptó algo así como una mueca enfadada lo que me hizo reír aún más hasta que se lanzó a su hijo y empezó a hacerle cosquillas.

Edward cayó al suelo muerto de la risa y Esme se abalanzó contra él de nuevo para seguir haciéndole reír.

-¡Vamos Bella, ayúdame! Yo te diré cual es su punto débil - murmuró entre risas mi "suegra".

Reí y le hice cazo a Esme. Me agaché hasta donde Edward estaba revolcándose a carcajadas y después de unas claras indicaciones de Esme comencé yo también a hacer lo mismo a lo que Edward rió más alto.

-¿Qué es todo este escándalo? - soltó una voz chillona detrás nuestra que nos hizo parar.

Esme dejó a su hijo en paz y se levantó alisándose el vestido, yo la imité pero haciendo lo mismo con mi pijama, mejor dicho, con el pijama de Alice. Edward se paró para respirar un poco y secarse las lágrimas de risa que habían caído por sus mejillas. Ahora se incorporaba serio.

No me hizo falta pensar mucho cuando escuché la voz hablar, sabía muy bien de quién se trataba; Tanya Denali.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Tanya? ¿No se supone que tendrías que estar de camino a Alaska para visitar a tu familia? - preguntó Edward adelantándose a nosotras.

Pude visualizar a Carlisle en el marco de la puerta con una mueca visible en su cara mientras observaba a Tanya, sabía que al igual que Esme no le gustaba. Esta al ver a su marido se escabulló de mi lado y corrió hacia él entrelazando sus manos mientras lo presenciaba todo.

-Sí amor, pero prefería quedarme para estar contigo - susurró Tanya llegando hacia Edward y pasándole sus brazos por su cuello - no puedo estar mucho tiempo sin ti, me cuesta tanto - murmuró y estampó sus labios contra los de él.

Mi mundo volvió a caer y lejos quedaron esos momentos de felicidad junto a Esme mientras le hacíamos cosquillas a Edward.

No me había dado cuenta pero me encontré observando la enorme cama de Edward con las sábanas revueltas en las que nos habíamos acostado anoche. Sin pensarlo había girado la cabeza para no presenciar el beso entre ellos, y no lo había hecho queriendo, era como si mi cuerpo reaccionara de una forma extraña ante el dolor, pero ya no quedaba nada, me había roto de todas las maneras posibles por escenas como estás. Había dicho muchas veces 'basta', pero esta era la definitiva. Volví a girar la cabeza hacia ellos para encontrarme a unos Carlisle y Esme incómodos y a Tanya explorando la boca de Edward.

Me aclaré la garganta.

-Debo irme - susurré. Fue un susurro tan bajo que no creí que me hubiesen escuchado.

Caminé hacia la mesilla de noche que había en el cuarto y cogí mi móvil y mis llaves. Pasé por delante de ellos ignorando como se besaban y el dolor de mi corazón pero alguien me agarró por el brazo.

-¿Qué hacías tú aquí? - me preguntó una muy rabiosa Tanya.

Me quedé anonadada, no esperaba eso, es más, pensaba que me ignoraría como todas las veces en las que nos habíamos visto.

-Esta es mi casa Tanya, por tanto yo digo quien entra y quién no - contestó con fiereza Esme. Sorprendida la miré. Ella estaba asombrada ante lo que había dicho, todos realmente lo estábamos, Esme nunca se enfadaba ni dirigía un mal comentario a nadie.

-Lo... lo siento Esme - tartamudeó Tanya soltando mi brazo.

Sin esperar más nada, caminé hacia la puerta dispuesta a irme. Carlisle me dirigió una mirada en la que pude leer que para nada estaba de acuerdo con lo que su hijo estaba haciendo. Suspiré y le dediqué una mirada en la que le decía que él no tenía la culpa, porque así era, el no tenía la culpa de tener un hijo tan jodidamente preciosa y a la vez tan jodidamente doloroso.

Llegué hasta el cuarto de Alice y cogí mis converse, me las puse y salí por el pasillo lo más rápida que pude ya que el dolor de cabeza me mataba. Me paré en la puerta de entrada. No tenía coche, Alice y Jasper me habían traído anoche desde el hospital y ellos ya no se encontraban en la casa como para pedirles que me hicieran el favor de llevarme.

Suspiré y me senté en el sillón, todo, absolutamente todo me salía mal.

Giré la cara intentado no llorar, yo era fuerte, tenía que serlo. Mi mirada se posó en unas relucientes llaves que estaban posadas encima de la mesa del salón al lado de una preciosa lámpara de cristal. Tenía grabado en un color plateado el logotipo de la marca volvo y sabía que eran las del coche de Edward.

Me acerqué hasta ellas y las cogí en mis manos, me la debía por hacerme tanto daño.

Abrí la puerta principal y busqué el reluciente coche con la mirada. Ahí estaba, tan brillante como siempre. Me acerqué y lo abrí automáticamente. Sentí como si alguien estuviera clavando su mirada en mí. Levanté la mirada para encontrarme con un Edward enfadado que me miraba con advertencia desde la ventana de su cuarto mientras sostenía a una muy avergonzada Tanya. No le presté más atención y entré en el coche. No tenía ni idea de cómo se usaban estos coches nuevos, estaba acostumbrada a mi vieja camioneta pero estaba dispuesta a experimentar y cómo no, el volvo de Edward sería el perjudicado si me estampara sin querer contra algo.

Después de haber estampado flojito el coche contra un árbol, llegué a casa. No es que hubiese tenido un accidente, apenas estampé la parte delantera del coche machucando un poco la carrocería, era la forma perfecta para vengarme. Edward quería más a su coche que lo que decía quererme a mí, le jodería encontrar su precioso volvo un tanto abollado.

Entré en mi casa y tranqué todo, sabía que Edward no tardaría en venir a buscarme.

Y como lo predije, a los quince minutos Edward Cullen se encontraba aporreando la puerta principal de mi casa y gritando algo como '¿Qué le has hecho a mi coche?'.

Reí, reí por no llorar pues estaba al borde de volver a derrumbarme. Siempre había sido fuerte, a pesar de las burlas por mi gordura en la primaria que tanto me había marcado la vida. Había conseguido vivir con ello y superarlo, pero Edward me superaba a mí, y no aguantaba más.

-¡No pienso abrirte! -grité sin poderme resistir. Dentro de mi cabeza bombeaba un dolor intenso que aumentaba con cada grito de Edward.

-¡Ábreme Isabella Swan o te juro que será peor si lo hago yo!- gritaba mientras aporreaba la puerta.

-¡Corre y lárgate a molestar a Tanya! - le grité antes de subirme a mi cuarto y dejarle solo metiéndole puñetazos a mi pobre puerta.

No sabía cuánto tiempo más resistiría la puerta a los fuertes puñetazos de Edward, pero espera que lo suficiente hasta que se fuera, luego ya yo me encargaría de cambiarla antes de que llegase Charlie o Emmett.

Necesitaba algo que me relajara y no se me ocurrió otra cosa que la ducha. El agua caliente solía relajarme en cualquier momento, esta vez no tendría por qué ser la excepción.

Corrí al baño a llenar la bañera de agua caliente. Esperé a que el nivel del agua subiera un poco más y luego vertí unas sales que nos habían regalado en un spa una vez que había ido con Alice.

Me desvestí quedando sólo en braguitas y sujetador. Iba a introducir una pierna en el agua cuando me di cuenta que no tenía toalla.

Suspiré desesperada, necesitaba una relajación ya. Abrí la puerta del baño y ya estaba en mi habitación.

Charlie había mandado a fabricar un pequeño baño para mí en mi habitación para evitar situaciones vergonzosas entre los tres, ya que yo era una mujer y necesitaba mi espacio, así que ellos dos compartían el baño principal y yo tenía el mío, a veces ser una mujer tenía sus ventajas.

Me quedé helada al mirar al frente. Edward estaba recostado en mi cama mirándome fijamente y con una mirada que no denotaba para nada amor. Oh, oh, creo que de verdad si estaba enfadado.

-¿Cómo has... cómo has entrado? - pregunté tartamudeando.

Sonrió con malicia.

-Ese árbol que está plantado al lado de tu casa es fácil de escalar - murmuró serio - a medida que fue creciendo se fue inclinando hacia tu ventana y bueno, ya te imaginarás lo demás.

-¿Has escalado el árbol? - pregunté sorprendida.

-Por ti amor, lo que sea - contestó mordaz.

Nota mental: Recordar a Charlie que taladre el árbol.

-Bella, no sabes cuánto me estoy controlando para no saltar encima de ti.

Me miré. Aún seguía en braguitas y sujetador.

Suspiré.

-¿Por qué nos hacemos todo esto, Edward? ¿Por qué no nos olvidamos el uno del otro? - pregunté al borde del chanto.

Se incorporó de mi pequeña cama y se acercó a mí. Cogió mi cara entre sus manos y me hizo que le mirara cuando intenté girar la cara.

-Bella, ¿Es que no entiendes que no puedo estar sin ti? - preguntó herido.

-Y sin Tanya tampoco, ¿No? - intenté no alzar la voz, pero había llegado el momento de dejar las cosas clara - ¿También la quieres a ella no? ¿Y también está loco por ella verdad? ¿Y también es como algo adictivo para ti no, Edward? ¡¿A todas nos dices eso? - acabé gritándole.

-¡Bella, yo sólo te amo a ti!

Sin poder evitarlo mi mano impactó contra su cara haciendo que esta impactara sonoramente.

-Deja de mentir - susurré con lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas.

Edward me miró. Una mezcla de enfado y dolor ocupaban sus maravillosos ojos esmeralda que tanto me gustaban.

Posó su mano derecha en mi mejilla y me miró.

-Tanya me tiene trincado Bella, no puedo dejarla porque me tiene cogido - susurró y luego se abalanzó contra mis labios.

Acercó su cuerpo al mío, tanto que gemí involuntariamente. Edward se separó un poco de mí y sonrió, lo había escuchado. Posó sus manos en mi culo y me levantó pegándome contra su erección, no pude otra vez evitar gemir ante el contacto.

Me tumbó en la cama y él lo hizo conmigo. Le quité la camisa pasándola por sus hombros y lo acerqué a mí haciendo que se juntara lo más posible nuestros cuerpos, se sentía tan bien. Tiró sus pantalones al suelo y se quedó sólo con unos bóxers azules que apenas disimulaba su enorme erección. Rozé mi rodilla contra su entrepierna haciendo que él lanzara un gemido de excitación y sus ojos esmeraldas se oscurecieran, podía ver en ellos el deseo.

Desabrochó mi sujetador y lo tiró al suelo. Besó mis pezones erectos mordiéndolos de vez en cuando para excitarme más si podía ser posible. Besó mi cuello subiendo hacia mi oreja la que mordió. Apreté mis uñas contra su espalda haciendo que el saltara de impresión, sin quererlo había clavado mis uñas en su espalda. Nos besamos hasta que nuestros labios quedaron hinchados. Acarició todo mi cuerpo hasta que llegó a mi braguitas. Introdujo la mano por dentro y yo me estremecí. Grité de impresión cuando sentí sus dedos dentro de mí, él empezó a bombear energéticamente hasta que me hizo gritar de placer. Más tarde, se quitó sus bóxers liberando su dolorida erección y me despojó de mis braguitas. Me miró y asentí. Se acercó a mis labios mientras introducía su miembro dentro de mí. Fui a gritar por la impresión pero su boca callaba la mía. Se introdujo más y más y yo casi muero de placer. Estuvimos tiempo moviéndonos uno dentro del otro hasta que ambos llegamos al clímax corriéndonos casi a la vez.

Me dejé caer sobre la cama y Edward cayó encima de mí aún dentro de mí. Suspiré mientras acaricia su pelo, le amaba tanto...

-Uhmm... Bella - susurró.

-¿Si? - pregunté.

-Me duele la espalda, creo que te descargaste contra ella - río mientras se levantaba sosteniéndose sobre sus brazos que estaban a cada lado de mis costados. Salió con cuidado dentro de mí y caminó desnudo hacia el baño. Le miré y ya me estaba mojando de nuevo, sin dudarlo, Edward Cullen era mi perdición. Caminé yo también hacia el baño para verle mirándose al espejo. Su espalda estaba roja con algunos raspones con algo de sangre. Ups, pues si que me había descargado contra él.

Me acerqué a Edward y lo abrasé por detrás. Pude ver gracias al espejo como sonreía, él también me estrechó entre sus brazos. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así hasta que rompió el silencio.

-Amor, ¿Y si nos damos esa ducha relajante que estabas preparando?

Asentí sonriendo y lo tomé de la mano para meternos en la bañera.

El se metió primero y se acostó en ella. Hizo un gesto para que yo también me metiera.

-Edward, no quepo - contesté haciendo un puchero.

-Sí, sí que quepes, ponte encima mía - susurró mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Juro que esa imagen ha sido la más sexy que he visto en mi vida. Obedeciéndole hice lo que me pidió y entré en la cálida bañera poniéndome encima de él. Me abrazó por detrás y pude notar su erección de nuevo en mi espalda.

-¿Es que no te cansas nunca? - pregunté riendo.

-No si es contigo - murmuró besando mi cuello.

Me estremecí y me recosté contra él.

Pasamos unos minutos agradables así, en silencio, sin nada más. Sólo él y yo después de haber llegado hasta la cima juntos, fundidos uno en el otro.

Suspiré.

Tenía tantas cosas que decirle pero no me atrevía a hacerlo... no quería perderle, no quería perderle porque el solo hecho de imaginarme sin él ya me daban ganas de morirme.

-¿Qué te preocupa, amor? - preguntó acariciando mi espalda una vez que hubimos salido de la bañera, nos hubiésemos secado y vestido. Ahora nos encontrábamos en mi pequeña cama yo recostada contra su pecho y el acogiéndome entre sus brazos.

-Muchas cosas - volví a suspirar.

-Bella, no te quedes con ello dentro, dime que pasa por esa cabecita tuya - acarició mi cabello.

-Edward, ¿Qué somos? - solté de repente haciendo que el parara las caricias en mi pelo.

Se hizo el silencio.

-Bella... tú... ¿Quieres estar conmigo? - sonaba inseguro.

-Sólo si tú quieres.

-Lo deseo más que nada en el mundo - contestó en mi oreja.

Me di la vuelta hacia él y mordí su labio inferior haciendo que él me pusiera encima suya y me pegara más contra él. Empezó a besar mi cuello, a morder mi oreja...

-Edward, Edward, para - murmuré no muy convencida poniendo espacio entre los dos.

Él me levantó de encima suya y me sentó a su lado en la cama. Apoyó su frente contra la mía y me miró entre sus pestañas.

-¿Por qué dices que Tanya te tiene cogido? - pregunté no muy segura de si quería saber la respuesta.

Edward se tensó a mi lado y tragó fuerte.

-Bella...

-Por favor, quiero saberlo... - le rogué.

Suspiró y escondió su cara en el hueco de mi cuello.

-Hace muchos años que conozco a Tanya. Cuando tenía dieciséis años la conocí en un viaje con el instituto a Alaska, era algo así como una especie de intercambio. El último día hicimos una fiesta de despedida a la que cómo no, ella estaba invitada. Emmett y Jasper también estaban, pero ellos estaban demasiado ocupados con unas rubias que ni me hicieron caso, total que Tanya y yo acabamos haciéndolo en su habitación. Al día siguiente cogimos un vuelo y nos volvimos, pensé que todo había acabado que ella sólo había sido un desliz de unas vacaciones pero no fue así. Al mes siguiente apareció aquí con su hermana mayor, se quedaban a vivir. A partir de ese día todo fue al límite en mi vida, sí, sacaba buenas notas pero cuando llegaban los fines de semana me emborrachaba hasta perder la conciencia incluso me drogaba, Tanya me había metido en ese mundo. Una vez me dio un coma etílico, me faltó poco para morir, pero eso no me importó, ni siquiera los llantos de mi madre ni las reprimendas de mi padre. Una noche había salido con Tanya como cada fin de semana, al día siguiente cumplía mis dieciocho y íbamos a celebrarlo. Todo era como siempre, acabé cogiéndome una tranca flipante y follando con Tanya en cualquier lugar. A ella se le ocurrió hacerlo en un callejón porque decía que daba más morbo y yo como un gilipollas le hice caso. Esa noche fue la peor de mi vida.

Le acaricié la cara con mis manos y le besé dándole ánimos para que siguiera con su explicación.

Suspiró y continuó.

-Un admirador secreto de Tanya nos siguió y acabé peleándome con él, me dejó tumbado en el sueño y se abalanzó contra Tanya, me levanté para quitárselo de encima cuando escuché algo fuerte - paró y lágrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas - era un disparo, un maldito disparo Bella, Tanya le había disparado.

La sorpresa fue tan grande que me separé de Edward.

-Bella... por favor...

Sacudí mi cabeza y volví en mí.

-Tranquilo Edward, sólo fue la sorpresa, sigue - me volví a acercar a él y le rodeé con mis brazos en un fuerte abrazo.

-Un mendigo que estaba escondido detrás del cubo de la basura salió de entre la mugre, Tanya lo vio y le quiso disparar, pero yo no la dejé y le pegue... Bella, dios... yo no quise hacerlo pero no podía dejar que matara a ese pobre mendigo, ¿Entiendes? - murmuró roto de dolor.

-Edward, no pasa nada cielo, yo estoy contigo, hiciste bien - besé su pelo y masajeé su espalda.

-Tanya me gritaba furiosa, me amenazó con denunciarme por maltrato sino la ayudaba a limpiar el cuerpo y a esconderlo, y lo tuve que hacer Bella, lo hice. Al día siguiente se informó en los periódicos de la muerte del chico y quedó como si se hubiese suicidado, pero no es así Bella, él no se suicidó, Tanya lo mató y yo lo vi todo...

-Shh... Amor, no te castigues, tú no hiciste nada malo... - lo calmé.

-Tan... Tanya me amenazó con que si no permanecía a su lado lo contaría todo y me culparía a mí - me abrazó con fuerza enterrando su cara en mi pecho - por eso Bella no puedo separarme de ella, ¿Qué pensaría mi madre? ¿Mi padre? ¿Mi hermana? ¿Tú?

-Ellos lo entenderían Edward, te quieren y saben que nunca harías nada malo. Yo confío en ti, porque te amo, y sé que eres un buen chico...

Edward cogió mi labio inferior entre los suyos y me hizo acercarme hasta él. Me despojó de toda mi ropa e hizo lo mismo con él. Me acarició durante toda la noche, me besó. Hicimos el amor, una, dos, tres veces, fundiéndonos el uno en el otro, amándonos como si no hubiera nada más en él...

-Te amo Bella, te amo...

-Yo también Edward... - fue lo último que susurrando mis labios antes de caer rendida en el sueño junto a Edward.

**N/A: En este capítulo se desvela toda la verdad sobre Edward… ¿Qué dice? ¿Reviews? Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews que enviáis siempre, no los contesto, pero sí los leo todos. Traeré el capítulo dentro de unos días, porque el sábado es navidad… intentaré que esté listo para mañana y si no, pues el domingo lo subo. ¡Feliz navidad a todos!**


	14. Capítulo trece

**Los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos y puede que algunos me los invente.**

**N/A: Sí, lo siento, tardé unos cuántos días en volver a subir pero es que con esto de la navidad y que me salió un nuevo fic… Sí, estoy escribiendo un nuevo fic y aún no he terminado este, lo sé, lo siento, pero bueno, aquí estoy dejándoles otro capítulo más, espero que les guste.**

**Capítulo catorce.**

**Bella POV.**

El sonido insistente del despertador hizo que pegara un brinco asustado y acabara tirada en el suelo. Me levanté sobando mi trasero, realmente me había dado un buen porrazo contra el suelo. Cogí el despertador de la mesita de noche y lo apagué con un suspiro de alivio, menudo calvario. Volví a dejar el despertador sobre la mesa y me recosté en mi cama de nuevo pero me percaté de algo, una pequeña nota descansaba en el filo de la cama. Aún sin fuerzas lo cogí y lo acerqué a mí.

_He tenido que salir más temprano de lo habitual, nos vemos en clase. No ignores el despertador, es lunes y tienes clase._

_Te amo, E._

Sonreí. Aunque era un jodido Lunes y por lo normal solía odiarlos pues me parecían el peor día de la semana junto al Domingo me apresuré a prepararme encantada con una gran sonrisa, vería a Edward durante todo el día.

Gracias a dios pillé a Emmett entrando a casa justo antes de irme al instituto así que le pedí que me llevara antes de que se arreglara para ir a trabajar. Tenía unas ojeras impresionantes y una increíble cara de cansado, se notaba que Rosalie y él habían tenido un fin de semana algo ajetreado.

Me bajé del hummer justo a tiempo para ver el volvo plateado de Edward aparcar en el parking de profesores. Fruncí el seño. ¿En dónde había estado sino se encontraba en el instituto? Suspiré desechando cualquier pensamiento negativo, no quería inventarme paranoillas absurdas mías que luego me harían estar de mal humor y pagarlas con Edward provocando una pelea, más tarde le preguntaría.

Me sonrió desde la otra punta del parking mientras me encaminaba al aula que me tocaba a primera hora y él desapareció hacia la sala de profesores.

La primera hora fue pesadísima, como cualquier otro día de la semana, pero esta más en especial, me había acostumbrado a estar en casa que ya ni siquiera recordaba cómo de pesadas podían llegar a resultar las clases de trigonometría, sin duda debería de ponerme al día.

La mañana pasó rápida y mentiría si dijeses que no estaba decepcionaba porque realmente lo estaba. Esperaba ver a Edward entre cambios de clases pero no lo había encontrado por ninguna parte, ni siquiera se presentó a su hora de arte que debía de impartir en mi aula, todo era extraño, de un extraño que conseguía ponerme los pelos de punta, ¿Había pasado algo malo? No, de ser así me lo habría contado seguro.

Deseaba con toda mi alma poder llegar a casa y refugiarme bajo el delicioso calorcito que desprendían las sábanas de mi cama pero mañana tenía examen de historia y no podía permitirme suspender por nada del mundo así que descarté la maravillosa idea de volver a casa y caminé hacia la biblioteca que prácticamente estaba desierta a excepción de un par de alumnos de mi curso que al igual que yo se habían quedado para estudiar. Me senté en mi sitio de siempre, al fondo del todo donde nadie pudiera molestarme, en cuanto a la hora de estudiar se refería solía ser muy maniática.

Después de varias horas sin despegar la mirada del libro de historia me permití hacer un descanso. Coloqué mis cosas encima de la mesa que ocupaba, saqué dinero del estuche y caminé hacia la máquina de café. Saqué uno bastante cargado y tapándome la nariz me lo bebí de un trago, odiaba el sabor del café pero lo necesitaba para mantenerme los suficientemente despierta y vivaz como para seguir estudiando.

-Eres adorable.

Unos fuertes brazos se deslizaron por mi cintura y me pegaron a un fuerte y robusta pecho. Inspiré el olor que ese cuerpo desprendía, sin duda, Edward Cullen era el propietario. Después de besar mis labios, apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro y nos quedamos así por un tiempo sin decir nada.

-¿Cuánto llevas aquí? – preguntó. Su dulce aliento chocó contra mi cuello desnudo haciendo que me estremeciera y no era de frío.

-No llevo la cuenta pero lo suficiente como para estar harta – murmuré.

Rió.

-Mañana yo te haré el examen. La señorita Culpepper está de viaje, al parecer su madre no anda muy bien de salud y quiere estar a su lado, es normal y totalmente comprensible.

-Así que mañana podré copiarme – susurré con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios, para nada lo decía en serio pero era para ver cuál era su reacción.

Al momento se puso rígido y soltó su agarre de mí para ponerse en frente de mi cuerpo.

-De eso nada señorita – murmuró atrapando mi cara entre sus manos – usted estudia como cualquiera aunque tenga al profesor totalmente loco por usted.

Me sonrojé.

-¿Tengo al profesor totalmente loco por mí? – pregunté con una sonrisa pícara.

-Totalmente – susurró contra mis labios antes de estamparlos en un dulce beso. Sus labios eran como chutes de energía para mí, como para un drogadicto la droga o para un alcohólico la bebida, conseguía hacerme estar bien y reanimarme de nuevo, toda una adicción.

Después de haber estado un tiempo besándonos escondidos por temor a que alguien nos viera habló.

-Tengo un regalo para ti – dijo cogiendo mi mano y encaminándome por el pasillo.

-¿Para mí? – pregunté sorprendida.

-¿Para quién sino, boba?

-Para tú novia quizás…

-Tú eres mi novia – dijo secamente.

Solo asentí y le seguí hasta el volvo. Una vez allí se dirigió al maletero y sacó una pequeña caja que era como dos veces mi mano derecha.

-¿Porqué te molestaste? ¡No quería nada! – refunfuñé haciéndolo sonreír.

-Porque te amo y me encanta hacerte feliz – susurró y agarró mi cintura con sus manos de modo que yo quedé contra el coche y el apretujándome dejándome como si fuera una salchicha, él un trozo de pan y el volvo el otro trozo.

Desenvolví el paquete con mucho cuidado y lentitud, casi pude notar la exasperación de Edward a mi lado así que acabé desasiéndome de él por completo. Tuve que agarrar la caja con fuerza para que nos e me escapara, la impresión me había dejado muda. Dentro de la caja se encontraba un objetivo alemán que estaba segura que valdría más que todo mi armario de ropa entero.

-Pero… Edward, es demasiado, no puedo aceptarlo – susurré impresionada tendiéndole la cajita que rechazó y posó contra mi pecho.

-Es un regalo y los regalos no se devuelven – murmuró con los labios fruncidos.

-Este tipo de regalos sí, en serio, no puedo….

-¿Cómo que no puedes? Soy tu novio y te exijo que lo aceptes sino me decepcionaré mucho.

Sonreí ante la cara de niño pequeño que había puesto. Sabía que con Edward no había punto de discusión que podía ser más cabezota que yo y que eso solo nos haría perder el tiempo así que lo guardé con cuidado en el volvo y me abalancé sobre él.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias… - susurré mientras le besaba por todas partes; las orejas, la mandíbula, el cuello, las mejillas…. Él no paraba de reír con esa sonrisa tan jodidamente cachonda que tiene y que hace que se me caiga la baba.

Se despegó de mi y besó mis labios de nuevo, cuando estaba a punto de moderle el labio su móvil sonó cortándonos el rollo, suspiré y con un gesto de mano le indiqué que costestara.

Miró el número en la pantalla y puso los ojos en blanco,

-¿Quién es? – pregunté curiosa.

-Nadie – respondió.

-Nadie no llama y suena – le rebatí entrecarrando los ojos.

-Ahora vuelvo – dijo y descolgó la llamada.

Hablaba tan bajito que no podía coger el hilo de la conversación que estaba teniendo unos metros más allá. De vez en cuando pillaba algún monosílabo pero nada más.

Al cabo de unos minutos volvió y me abrazó.

-Tengo que irme, ¿A qué hora saldrás de aquí? – preguntó acomodando un poco de pelo detrás de mi oreja.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las seis – contestó inmediatamente.

-Entonces creo que a las ocho y media podré irme a casa – contesté.

-Entonces a las ocho y media estaré aquí para llevarme a casa – pasó sus manos por mi cintura, cogió mi culo entre sus manos y me pegó a él haciendo que chocara contra su dura erección, joder…

Respiré intentado calmarme.

-Te amo – susurró depositando un beso en mi cuello y dejándome en el suelo. Se retiró hacia la puerta del conductor e hizo además de subirse.

-¡No puedes dejarme así! – le grité exasperada.

-Amor, yo estoy igual – dijo señalando su entrepierna.

Mierda, estaba bastante cachondo.

Antes de que cambiase de idea se subió al coche y arrancó, poco después perdí de vista el increíble y brillante volvo plateado.

Eran las nueve y claramente Edward no había cumplido su promesa de estar a las ocho y media en el instituto para recogerme. Estaba oscuro y apenas unos focos adheridos a la vieja fachada del instituto alumbraban un poco el trozo de acera en el que me encontraba. Hacía bastante frío, tanto que sentía mi cuerpo entumecerse y la frágil rebeca de punto que llevaba no ayudaba nada, sentía mi garganta seca y como el moquillo halaba de mí, no tardaría mucho en ponerme mala.

No me quedó más remedio que llamar a Emmett para que viniese a buscarme y este sin rechistar veinte minutos más tarde se encontraba enfrente de mí tendiéndome su chaqueta para que entrara un poco en calor. Ninguno de los dos habló por el camino y era algo extraño pues Emmett no solía parar de hablar, me imaginaba que estaría pensando en sus cosas al igual que yo. Me recordaría más tarde preguntarle sobre su fin de semana.

Llegué a casa y lo primero que hice fue abrir el agua ardiendo de la bañera, poner el tapón y esperar hasta que se llenase del todo. Dejé la mochila en su sitio de siempre y me quité la ropa. Tranqué la puerta de mi habitación como hacía cada vez que me duchaba y me metí en el baño que estaba lleno de vaho por el caliente agua que llenaba la bañera. Casi podía sentir la satisfacción de un rico baño de agua caliente después de haber estado horas bajo el frío.

Pensaba relajarme mientras me daba ese baño tan deseado pero no me fue posible, el enfado que tenía con Edward era monumental además de que mi cabeza no paraba de formular estúpidas suposiciones de porque no me habría podido ir a recoger. Seguro habría tenido que hacer otra cosa o sencillamente se habría olvidado, de todos modos no tenía la obligación de haber ido a buscar, lo hacía porque quería.

Terminé, me sequé y me puse mi calentito pijama dispuesta a encajar el nuevo objetivo en mi añorada cámara pero cuando estaba a punto de sacar la cámara de su funda caí en que lo había dejado en el volvo pensando que luego podría cogerlo. Las ganas de cenar se me había ido así que me metí en mi calentita cama con el libro de historia y repasé hasta que los parpados me pensaron y cuando ya no podía más, dejé el libro en la mesilla de noche, programé el despertador y me di la vuelta fundado la cabeza en la muñida almohada, no me había dado cuenta de lo cansada que había estado hasta que un suspiro se escapó de mis labios cuando mi cuerpo se relajó contra el colchón.

Al día siguiente fue lo mismo de cada mañana a excepción de que iba con el libro de historia a todas partes. No había visto a Edward en toda la mañana y ya íbamos por la antepenúltima, ni siquiera por la mañana cuando Emmett me había llevado a clase, su volvo no había estado aparcado como los demás días en su plaza correspondiente.

El timbre que confirmaba la finalización de la antepenúltima hora sonó dando pasó a la última y a la más dolorosa hora, encima tenía el examen de historia y estaba algo nerviosa, me sabía todo el tema, hasta las actividades de cada páginas que marcaban como ejercicios prácticos días a día y que yo había cogido para repasar. Edward entró a clase sorprendiéndome, no pensé que aparecería por aquí en la hora que quedaba para terminar las clases de hoy, pero así lo hizo, apareció pero con un aspecto totalmente diferente al de él. Llevaba puesto unos vaqueros desgastados, unas vans negras y una simple camiseta negra con unas letras que para nada eran de su estilo, era como si hubiese pasado la noche en casa de alguien y a la mañana siguiente no le hubiese quedado más remedio que ponerse eso que había encontrado allí, además sus profundas ojeras daban a entender que no había dormido muy cómodo esa noche.

Pasó a mi lado y me entregó el examen pero ni siquiera me digné a mirarle, estaba cabreada.

El examen empezó después de que Edward dijera dos o tres chorradas que nos sabíamos desde que habíamos empezado la primaria y empecé a escribir velozmente sobre el papel, me las sabía todas.

Cuando aún quedaban veinte minutos de clase y yo ya había terminado el examen un golpecito me dio en todo el culo. Miré hacia Edward, estaba despistado mirando no se qué cosa en unos papeles así que me giré con cuidado. Mike Newton me miraba.

-¿Qué quieres? – susurré bajito, tan bajito que pensé que ni siquiera me hubiese oído.

-Déjame la pregunta cuatro – murmuró él en el mismo tono.

-Mike… es larga y no tengo donde…

Me callé. Sacó un trozo de folio de debajo de la mesa y me lo pasó. Primero comprobé que Edward no estuviera mirando y lo cogí. Ni siquiera sabía por qué hacia esto pues Mike Newton no era amigo mío, y no tenía porque chivarle las respuestas de un examen para el que sabía que no había estudiado nada, pero aún así lo hice. Miré en el examen cual era la pregunta y la contesté en el pedazo de papel que Mike me había dado cambiando las palabras que yo había empleado para que la señorita Culpepper no se diese cuenta de nada.

Le pasé el papel y a los minutos me lo volvió a pasar, ahora quería la pregunta seis. Volví a mirar a Edward y le volví a pasar la respuesta de la seis haciendo lo mismo que al principio y cuando me pidió la de la ocho y estaba a punto de pasársela de nuevo, Edward apareció a mi lado arrebatándome el trozo de hoja.

-¿Me pueden explicar que es esto? – preguntó irritado – bueno, mejor no, está claro lo que es.

Mierda, mierda, mierda, ¿Porqué tenía que ser tan buena? Yo me sabía todo mi examen de el principio al final, incluso había estudiado para sacar sobresaliente y por culpa del capullo de Mike…. Mierda.

-Mike Newton, Isabella Swan, salgan de mi clase por favor, y como sabrán tienen una amonestación cada uno y los llevaré a dirección, que de eso no les quepa duda - murmuró mordaz.

Ni siquiera me inmuté en decir nada. Edward lo estaba haciendo de nuevo sabiendo que yo no había tenido nada que ver, que solo intentaba ayudar a Mike y podía verlo en mi examen, pero ya estaba harta como otras muchas veces había dicho y no merecía la pena discutir así que recogí mis cosas lo más rápido que pude y salí dejando la puerta abierta para que Mike saliera detrás mía.

En el despacho del director no había nadie. Mike y yo estábamos sentados en los asientos de espera pero ninguno se atrevía a decir nada, sabía que Mike estaba arrepentido por haberme metido en toda esa situación, realmente no me importaba, ¿Qué iba a hacer? Siempre era la misma mierda así que...

-Bella... lo siento muchísimo, yo no sabía que esto iba a acabar así, yo no quería joderte...

-Tranquilo Mike - lo tranquilicé con una sonrisa sincera - no pasa nada, sé que no era tu intención todo esto es más ni siquiera lo sabías, yo te ayudé porque quise, si hubiese sido al revés tú hubiese hecho lo mismo...

-Por supuesto que hubiese hecho lo mismo - saltó Mike sin dejarme terminar de hablar.

Esbocé una sonrisa tranquila.

Aún a mi pesar, cuando tocó la sirena, Edward apareció a nuestro lado.

-¿Qué debería de hacer con ustedes? - preguntó pasando a mi lado, desvié la mirada, no quería mirarle porque la rabia era tal que no podría controlarme.

-Dejar a Bella fuera de esto, ella no ha tenido nada que ver, yo era el que...

-No Mike, yo también tuve la culpa y lo asumo - dije mirando mis zapatos como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo, al menos en estos momentos lo eran.

-Oh, que tiernos... - murmuró Edward apretando los dientes tan fuerte que rechinaron cuando estos se tocaron - Mike Newton, vuelve a tu casa

Mike sorprendido lo miro.

-¿Y Bella?

-Ella se quedará conmigo unos minutos.

-Pero... - intentó protestar Mike.

-Vete antes de que me arrepienta de dejarte libre.

Y Mike no insistió más, cogió su maleta y desapareció por donde mismo habíamos entrado antes. El muy maldito me había dejado sola con su marrón. Nota mental para Bella: Nunca más ayudar a los demás porque al final acaban cargándote su muerto.

-Bella...

-¿Qué te he hecho yo, Edward? - pregunté levantando la mirada por primera vez y mirándolo directamente a estos preciosos ojos verdes que tenía.

-Nada, ¿Por qué? - preguntó extrañado.

-Sabías que eso no era mío, ayer mismo, antes de que me dejaras botada como una colilla de cigarro estaba estudiando toda la tarde, lo viste, y además también viste mi examen - susurré sin fuerzas.

-Bella amor, que no voy a castigarte ni a expulsarte de nuevo ni nada, sólo tenía que hacerlo porque justo en ese momento os pillé y Jessica Stanley estaba mirando, ya sabes que cotorra puede llegar a ser así que os llamé la atención y os saqué a fuera para que no pensara cosas raras, pero no pienso poner represarías contra vosotros, todo está bien - murmuró y se acercó a mí. Dejé que sus brazos me rodearan y apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho, suspiré sintiéndome repentinamente mejor aunque se supondría que debería de estar enfadada con él.

-Estaba enfadada contigo, pero ya creo que se me ha pasado todo - susurré contra su cuello.

Rió y su suave risa musical tan perfecta como todo él inundó mis oídos haciéndome sonreír a mí también.

-¿Y por qué si se puede saber?

-Edward - dije separándome un poco de él pero aún con sus brazos fuertemente aferrados a mi cintura - me dejaste botada por la noche, dijiste que ibas a irme a buscar cuando saliera y no apareciste...

-Bella lo siento amor...

-¿Dónde estuviste? - pregunté con rabia. De pronto mi humor había cambiado drásticamente y su cuerpo que se tensó a mí alrededor no me dio buena espina. No sabía que hacía Edward Cullen a mis espaldas y tampoco creo que quisiera saberlo, me temía, en lo más profundo de mí de que era algo realmente doloroso y que tenía que ver con la estúpida Tanya Denali.

**N/A: Espero que les haya gustado. Ya no queda nada para que esto termine, o al menos la primera temporada porque según tengo pensado… creo que haré una secuela, ¿Qué me dicen? Ahora viene lo mejor.**


	15. Capítulo catorce

**Los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer yo solo juego con ellos y puede que alguno me los invente. **

**N/A: Oh, oh, vale, creo que esta vez me he pasado. Lo siento muchísimo de verdad, pero no he podido escribir porque mi cabeza no podida despegarse de los libros del instituto y bah, lo siento muchísimo. Vuelvo de nuevo con muchas ideas. Espero que no me hayan olvidado.**

**Capítulo quinze.**

**Bella POV.**

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada así que el silencio envolvió la sala en la que estábamos. No sé cuantos minutos más pasaron, el hecho es que estaba delante de Edward Cullen esperando una respuesta que no quería saber y que claramente no me iba a dar.

-¿Sabes qué? No importa, ya no quiero saber nada más de ti, dejemos las cosas así, aquí acaba todo o bueno, lo que sea que una vez tuvimos – murmuré con gruesas lágrimas saliendo de mis ojos.

-Bella… - susurró Edward acercándose a mí.

Yo inmediatamente retrocedí y estiré el brazo para tocar su pecho y poner una distancia entre nosotros.

-Edward, ¿Es qué no lo entiendes?

-¿Entender qué, Bella? – dijo elevando la voz.

-Que no eres bueno joder, no eres bueno para mí porque lo único que haces es mentirme, mentirme y seguir mintiéndome. No sé qué coño te pasa en serio, no sé porque cojones sigues con Tanya aún después de todo lo que me contaste aquel día, no sé por qué estás conmigo si no me quieres…

-¿Quién ha dicho que no te quiero Bella? – gritó Edward atrapando mis muñecas dolorosamente-

Hice una mueca de dolor que pasó totalmente inadvertida para él y susurré:

-Por qué a una persona a la que se quiere no se le hace llorar.

Soltó mis muñecas y retrocedió. Su cara estaba totalmente desencajada y sus ojos verdes que solían portar una gran seguridad de sí mismo se aguaban más y más a medida que los segundo pasaban.

El silencio volvió a envolvernos y ya no pude soportar más su tortuosa mirada.

-Adiós…

Me dirigí a los sillones de espera, cogí mis cosas y salí del instituto. No podía soportarlo más, no podía soportar más toda esta jodida situación que no me dejaba estar en paz conmigo misma. Amaba a Edward Cullen con toda mi alma como nunca quise a nadie, pero no podía dejar que pasara por encima de mí destrozándome sin piedad. Una cosa era amar a alguien y otra muy diferente dejarte hacer hasta que acabara contigo.

Pensé en ir a la Push y visitar a Jacob pero lo menos que quería era que otra persona se uniera a mi dolor, además, no quería estar en compañía de nadie, necesitaba ahogarme en mis propia marea de lágrimas para darme cuenta de que estaba haciendo lo correcto aunque Shakespeare se empeñara en decir en mi cabeza: 'Aprenderás que hablar aliviará los dolores del alma'.

Forks se había oscurecido con el caer del sol y el frío había empezado a colarse por mi cuerpo, no quería volver a casa pero no me quedaba más remedio sino quería preocupar a Charlie y cogerme una buena gripe.

Había estado todo el día en un pacífico claro en el bosque que me había dejado desahogarme tranquila y a gusto. Podía sentir la tirantes de mi cara por las pegajosas lágrimas que habían estado bajando por mis mejillas durante todo el día. Lo más razonable hubiese sido lavarme un poco la cara antes de entrar en casa para no asustar a Emmett o Charlie pero no me importaba, tenía un presentimiento de que algo jodidamente doloroso iba a pasar esta noche.

Saqué la llave de mi casa de la mochila y entré. Todas las luces estaban encendidas y reinaba el silencio. Dejé la mochila en la mesa del recibidor. Podía escuchar unas agitadas respiraciones en el salón. Lo más fácil hubiese sido salir corriendo y no enfrentarme a lo que estaba por venir, pero ese nunca había sido mi camino así que me preparé para lo peor y crucé el pasillo entrando en el salón.

Charlie y Rosalie estaban sentados en el sofá incómodamente y al escucharme entrar giraron sus rostros y me miraron directamente. Algo realmente había pasado, sus compungidas cara me lo delataban.

-¿Y Emmett? – pregunté con una voz que me pareció totalmente extraña a la mía.

-Nos hemos enterado de todo Bella… - murmuró mi padre sin apenas despegar los labios para hablar.

-¿De todo?

-Sabemos que tú y Edward erais novios…

-No – negué con la cabeza – Tanya y Edward eran novios, al parecer yo solo era el juguetito de… - se me entrecortó la voz, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir – de Edward, yo solo era el juguetito de Edward.

Mi padre se levantó de un salto del sillón y se acercó hacia mí. Charlie Swan siempre me había parecido una persona impredecible, y me lo volvió a demostrar con su siguiente gesto.

Pensé que estaría furioso y que se dirigiría a mí para darme una cachetada pero no, hizo todo lo contrario a lo que me esperaba y me estrechó entre sus brazos en un profundo abrazo lleno de cariño que denotaba apoyo.

Un incontrolable sollozo de profundo dolor salió de dentro de mí y la marea de lágrimas no tardó en volver a aparecer.

Charlie me llevó hasta el sofá, se sentó el primero y luego me hizo sentarme sobre su regazo sin soltar su cariñoso abrazo. Amaba a mi padre por estas cosas. Era una persona extraña, una persona que parecía a mena a todo pero estaba ahí cuando menos te lo esperabas.

Rosalie me acercó un vaso de agua y unos pañuelos y habló por primera vez en lo que había llegado.

-Tenemos que ir a la casa Cullen - mi rubia cuñada pasó su suave mano por mi pelo desenredando algunos nudos que se había formado por el fuerte viento y volvió a hablar – Emmett acababa de salir justo cuando te fuiste, se dirigía a la casa Cullen a matar a Edward.

Me levanté de un brinco del regazo de mi padre y me limpié las lágrimas apresuradamente.

-¿Y estás tan tranquila? – le pregunté completamente alterada.

-Se lo merece – susurró mi padre.

Dirigí la mirada hacia él pero no me la devolvió, tenía la vista fija en un punto que me pareció muy lejano.

-Sé que se lo merece pero no podemos dejar que Emmett le haga daño – susurré sin despegar la mirada de mi padre.

-Él te hizo daño a ti, no entiendo el porqué de parar a Emmett entonces.

-Papá… son mejores amigos…

-Bella, ya no lo son y no pondrán serlo de nuevo – me cortó Rosalie pasándome mi abrigo.

Suspiré. Tenía razón, ya no podrían serlo de nuevo y todo era por mi culpa. Me sentía realmente mal al saber que había roto una amistad de muchos años, dolía. Charlie condujo su pequeño coche patrulla con Rosalie de copiloto y yo sentada en los asientos traseros. Ninguno de los tres abrió la boca y ni siquiera pusimos la radio.

Para mi desgracia el trayecto a la casa Cullen se me hizo más corto de lo que jamás en todos estos años atrás se me había hecho. Tenía miedo, mejor dicho, estaba acojonada y no quería enfrentarme a la realidad. No quería ver como mi hermano le reventaba la boca a su amigo de la infancia por haber tocado a su hermana pequeña, no quería volver a llorar, no quería escuchar a alterada pedir ayuda ni tampoco quería volver a ver a Edward en mi vida, todo en él hacía daño, desde sus preciosos ojos verdes, su perfecta sonrisa torcida, su musculoso cuerpo, su imponente altura… iba a doler demasiado sacar a Edward Cullen de mi cabeza.

Me resistí un poco a salir, pero sabía que no valía de nada desear que las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes así que le planté cara a la situación y salí del coche patrulla.

Rosalie y Charlie iban a mi lado y uno de ellos, no sé muy bien quien tocó el timbre de la gran casa. Alguien abrió, no me paré a ver quién era, estaba como en un pequeño trance en el que lo veía todo desde lejos y no podía mover ninguna parte de mi cuerpo.

No sentamos en el ancho sofá de la espacio sala, podía sentir la penetrante mirada de Emmett pero yo no podía mirarle, no era capaz de hacerlo sabiendo que lo había jodido todo. Podía notar lo caldeado que estaba el ambiente, en realidad todos podíamos notarlo pero ninguno se atrevía a decir nada. Edward aún no había llegado y le estábamos esperando.

Deseé con toda mi alma que ese día Edward no llegara a casa, pero minutos después la puerta se abrió dejando ver un luminoso y despeinado cabello cobrizo y mi hermano corrió hacia él sin pensárselo dos veces, y a partir de ahí todo fue una catástrofe.

Escuchaba de lejos los golpes que mi hermano impactaba contra el cuerpo de Edward, escuchaba también los intentos de Charlie y Carlisle por separarlos y la histérica voz de Esme que le suplicaba a Emmett que dejara a su hijo en paz, desde lejos también escuchaba a Rosalie amenazar a mi hermano para que soltara a Edward pero nada parecía funcionar, Emmett estaba realmente enfadado y sabía que no solo era porque Edward y yo habíamos estado juntos, sino porque Edward había hecho algo de lo que yo aún no me había enterado y mi hermano solo intentaba protegerme, conocía demasiado bien a Emmett.

Y más tarde supe por qué tanta violencia. Edward seguía enredado con Tanya a pesar de que me había dicho que ya no había nada entre ellos. Por el día estaba conmigo y por la noche se revolcaba con Tanya y no, ni siquiera había hecho un pequeño esfuerzo para dejarla así que asumí que nunca me quiso y que sólo fui un juguete.

De un momento a otro dejé de verlo todo desde lejos, estaba volviendo a vivirlo de nuevo. Pensé que ya no podía derramar más lágrimas por el día de hoy, pero comprobé que no era así en cuanto me dirigí hacia Edward:

-Gracias por haber jugado conmigo, ahora me doy cuenta de lo poco que valgo.

Pensé que ahora iba a seguir llorando pero todo lo contrario, las lágrimas pararon y me sumergí en una inmensa oscuridad acompañada de una sensación de vacío y caída, me había desmayado.

Desperté e inmediatamente visualicé cuatro conocidas cabezas que me miraban con preocupación.

-¿Cómo estás Bella? – preguntó Carlisle tendiéndome su mano.

La evité e intenté ponerme de pie pero las piernas me temblaban demasiado como para fundar un pie en el suelo. Emmett se dio cuenta de ello y me cogió en brazos.

-Vámonos por favor – le supliqué a mi hermano aterrorizada.

No quería permanecer ni un minuto más en esa casa.

Al momento Esme empezó a llorar. Sabía lo mucho que nosotros significábamos para ella y ella sabía lo que iba a pasar a partir de ahora, pero, ¿Qué culpa tenía yo? Yo no tenía la culpa de que su hijo fuera un maldito cabrón.

-Emmett, necesito revisarla… - murmuró Carlisle.

-Lo siento Carlisle, tenemos que irnos, si vuelve a sentirse mal nos encargaremos de volver a traerla aquí para que la revises pero ahora será mejor que nos vayamos, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí – habló Charlie. Sabía cuánto le dolía toda esta situación, a pesar de todo eran como nuestra propia familia y eso sólo hizo que me doliera aún más toda esta situación.

Me refugié en el fuerte pecho de mi hermano mientras me bajaba por las escaleras pero eso no evitó que desde lejos viera a Edward mirarme. Sus ojos estaban carentes de emoción y su cara, joder, su preciosa cara no tenía expresión. Antes de agachar la cabeza pude leer sus labios, 'te amo 'susurraron.

Era comienzos de marzo, y aunque la nieve había llenado las aceras el día anterior, la tarde traía consigo la promesa de la estación cálida que estaba por llegar.

Con todo, esa noche en particular, Isabella Swan se encontraba a solas en su habitación, cepillándose los brillantes y rebeldes rizos castaños que le caían a un lado del cuello. Se había frotado con delicadeza la piel rosada de las mejillas y ahora se contemplaba en el espejo del tocador, profundamente tallado y lleno de pegatinas y fotografías de recuerdos pasados, frente al que tan a menudo se había preparado otras noches para asistir a grandes y alegres fiestas llenas de adolescentes alcohólicos y hormonados.

Sin embargo, en esos momentos no había nada alegre en su aspecto. Sus brillantes ojos de color chocolate se habían quedado secos de tanto llorar, y su pequeña boca de piñón se fruncía en un gesto desesperado. Parpadeó una y otra vez al contemplar su reflejo, pero no consiguió que le gustara lo que veía. Ya no aprobaba a la chica que le devolvía la mirada, y sabía que, a pesar de las muchas tragedias que había soportado durante su corta vida, nunca había caído tan bajo como ahora. Luego relajó los hombros y alzó su pequeña y definida barbilla. Parpadeó de nuevo con una expresión de determinación en su rostro.

No apartó la mirada del espejo mientras recorría la mesa del tocador en busca de unas tijeras doradas y plateadas. Una vez que las tuvo entre sus dedos, no hubo ni el más leve atisbo de incertidumbre. Las acercó a sus rizos y empezó a cortar. Tenía tal cantidad de cabello que necesitó varios y agonizantes minutos para recortársela.

Solo después de haberlo hecho, cuando había un montón de brillantes mechones castaños a sus pies, separó la silla del tocador y se apartó para contemplar su reflejo. ¿Esto es lo que quería? No, definitivamente, hacerse daño a ella misma no la hacía sentir mejor, lo único que la haría sentir bien en cualquier circunstancia era él, Edward Cullen.

-Estas tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos – murmuró contra el reflejo de ella misma.

Volvió a mirarse en el espejo.

Ya no tenía la larga cabellera castaña que le llegaba a media cintura, en vez de eso sus rizos le llegaban un poco más arriba de los hombros, se había metido un buen tajazo, sin duda.

-Papá me va a matar – dijo en voz alta, al fin y al cabo, Bella era lo único que quedaba de Renée en esa casa.

¡Pero a la mierda todo! ¿No había estado haciendo ella lo que todo el mundo había querido durante todos estos años? Era el día de cambiar, pero acabaría dándose cuenta de que no valía la pena mirar atrás y desear que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

**N/A: Este es el final de la hermana pequeña de mi mejor amiga. ¿Inesperado final, verdad? Peeeeeeeeeero, aquí no termina todo, bueno, no al menos el fic. Falta la secuela, ¿Recordáis? Estaba pensando, que sería una pesadez hacerlo aparte, ¿Os parece bien que siga escribiendo aquí? Bueeeeeeeeeeno, os dejo un pequeño resumen, háganme saber qué piensas por reviews.**

Después de tres años, Edward Cullen había vuelto a Forks, un Edward Cullen totalmente diferente al que había sido antes. Ahora era un reconocido arquitecto tan asquerosamente rico y frío que muy poca gente se atrevía a reprenderle algo. Pero no era el único que había vuelto a Forks. Bella Swan también lo había hecho. Era verano y aprovechando las vacaciones de ella en la universidad y de Anthony en la guardería había decidido visitar a su hermano y a su padre. ¿Y que quién era Anthony? Pues el hijo de esta y Edward Cullen del que Edward desconocía su existencia. ¿Podrá Forks ocultar al pequeño cobrizo de ojos verdes durante unos días? ¿O el increíble parecido con Edward no pasará inadvertido? ¿Y si un día Anthony apareciese en casa de los Cullen por casualidad? Ten cuidado Bella, ocultar un Cullen no te será nada fácil.

**Espero sus reviews.**


	16. Secuela

**¡Hola gente! Buen, he decidido que la secuela la haré a parte así que pasaros por mi perfil y cliquear en 'Siempre fuiste tú', espero poder seguir contando con ustedes para la segunda parte de este fic, sabéis que sacaré lo mejor de mí. **

**Muchísimas gracias por haber hecho posible que sacara mi imaginación y que fuera leída.**

**Aquí dejo el summary de nuevo:**

_Edward y Bella vuelven a Forks, cada uno por su lado. Bella no vuelve sola, sino con Anthony, hijo de ambos del que Edward no sabe nada. Un día Anthony acaba en casa de los Cullen. Bella, no te será nada fácil ocultar un Cullen y menos si es igual a su padre.._

**Espero que nos volvamos a encontrar en 'Siempre fuiste tú' secuela de 'La hermana pequeña de mi mejor amiga'.**

**Repito: Cliquear en mi nombre. Entrar en mi perfil. Buscar en mis historias, 'Siempre fuiste tú' y ¡A leer!**

**Saludos, J. **


End file.
